


Heating Up

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: (discussions of it at least), (eventually- I promise), (kinda), (meantioned) - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthony Mackie Is a Good Bro, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chris Evans, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Chris Has Experience With Being With Omegas, Clueless Sebastian and Chris, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Heat Sharing, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, Knotting Dildos, Knotting Ring, Light Bondage, M/M, Mackie is Not Clueless, Marathon Sex, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, New York City, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Chris Evans, Omega Sebastian Stan, Omega/Omega, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Past Relationship(s), Past Therapy/Therapists, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Press Tour, References to Knotting, Relationship Discussions, Rimming, Seb Doesn't, Sex Toys, Spanking, Switching, Top Chris Evans, Top Sebastian Stan, Triggered Mating Cycles, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Bondage, Vibrators, admission of feelings, press tour shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Sebastian's heat comes early on the east coast portion of their American press tour for the new Marvel movie and it's probably one of the best things that's ever happened to him because means he gets to bring the huge meatball that is Chris Evans home with him... even if it isn't in the way he imagined it to be. Who knew such a big guy, whose able to both give orders and yield to them would be anything but a very kind and caring alpha?Or, alternatively; Sebastian, like the whole rest of the world, assumed Chris was an alpha but learns that that's not the truth when he goes into heat and Chris offers to help him through it.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 31
Kudos: 99





	1. Heat Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> You can come scream at me on Tumblr if you wish! It's the same username as I have here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/fandomfluffandfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony Mackie is truly a saving grace for everyone who has eyes and ears and has to be around the two idiots that are Sebastian and Chris.

Press tours are incredibly strange to Chris, they make his brain turn into a constant blender full of static, noisier than ever, he can’t and won’t ever be able to do his job without them and he knows that so he enjoys all he can with them. Yet, at the same time, they can and often are the most mind numbing part of his normal life. Sure it’s fast paced because of all the jumping time zones but it only feels like a parade of the same questions over and over and over that he can’t answer for fear of spoiling the movie he’s selling- especially with Marvel. Never can anyone be sure what can or can’t be said with them, not until you say it and feel like a kid being laughed at in the front of an entire classroom of students. Embarrassing and hard to play off delicately. 

He always feels a little pinch of guilt when he thinks of press tours like that, like he’s not being grateful enough for what he’s doing. Guilty for not constantly thanking the fan base and the amount of practically free travel he gets, for all the friends he’s gotten because of the franchize, for everything he’s not doing. But a good, long conversation with Scott usually silences the white noise machine going at a constant, relentless speed in his mind. He asks his brother to tell him about his own most recent press tour after they catch up as much as needed (or for as long as he can take the small talk). Code for: I don’t like that I don’t like doing press because the fans love it, so, tell me about how much you hate press because I know you do too and I don’t want to feel alone. 

And usually it works.

Chris spends a night in here and there over the course of every press tour winding down that way while everyone else tears down whatever bar or restaurant or club they’re at that night, he doesn’t always need to call Scott and bond further over their shared career paths but when he does he always forgets how nice it is to just talk until after he’s laughing into an empty room or shaking his head at his brother’s antics, maybe even crying a little and trying to not laugh because Scott can always tell. No matter how good he’s gotten at muffling his sounds. It’s a relief that he doesn’t realize he needs typically until after it’s gone or until it’s crushing him from the inside out. It reminds him a lot of his first days and weeks in LA, terrified of everything and everyone while also bouncing with energy that could fly him to the moon. “Hysterical excitement” as one of the therapists he saw before taking on the mantle of Captain America, he liked her, she was one of the, or the best he saw during those times. They had clicked, “vibed” as the unassuming beta had explained, smiling comfortingly, approvingly and telling him that that was good. He should feel like in a different world that he could be friends with his doctor because if not there was no way they’d get anywhere, taking his hand and soothed him with a simple, “comfort is important, Chris.” 

He feels like that now, not the most full blown hysterical excitement he’s ever felt, but it’s there. The day is only halfway through with, if that, and he doesn’t feel like he’s done much of anything despite the rotation of several different interviewers coming and going. He’s not sure he’s hit his stride with the most charming, funny answers that he might give later in the day, not yet, he’s been alone with interviewers all morning and so he assumed that when Mackie slipped into the room that he had come by to do some joint press. To take some of the load and spread it out with his easy charm and glossy back talking, his rambunctious shenanigans that fans have taken in stride. Eating up every word he says- providing him with the attention he deserves. 

But when he gets the chance to look over his friend he doesn’t see the seed of his mischievous smile that doesn’t seem to fully ever leave, no, it’s still there faintly yet… he looks casually worried. Discreetly, Chris sniffs the air, trying to detect the muted scent of distress or worry that could be coming off of his friend. Nothing smells amiss. But… his eyes are narrowed in a way that Chris has come to know as something he does when concentrating, he’s eyeing him up like he’s a puzzle, like they’re back on set playing a ridiculously competitive game of Boggle instead of being separated by one very cheery interviewer and a wall of cameras, of which Chris doesn’t know how many are actually on or off. Although it’s the fact that Mackie isn’t interrupting the interview that’s mostly upsetting him because he’s playing it off as being fine while being so nonshelaunt, it’s that easy way Anthony often worries. Behind smiles and well aimed prods of fingers or jokes, a perfect execution of making someone spill what’s going on with them before he has to dig it out of them. 

It always works on Chris. The dark skinned beta is ruthless with peeling back Chris to his most basic fears and loves and instincts that make him up into a person. And now it’s making him trip over his words and steal quick glances over to the usually distracting man, who’s not being all that distracting now. It’s worrying. 

Chris barely makes it through the last interview before while the one journalist in front of him makes an escape and the surrounding crew tell him another will come in soon but that they can have another ten minute break now. And it’s strange because the crew isn’t looking at him anymore, they’re looking at Mackie. Wha-

“Perfect, hey man-” he greets Chris brightly, slapping his back a little too hard. His muscles stinging pleasantly under the friendly attention, snapping him back into his body, like when someone slams on the brakes too hard and your body gets thrown into the seatbelt. It’s a clear reminder, Anthony knows how instinctually important touch is to him, get out of your own echo chamber and listen to me you idiot.

“Mackie,” he wraps him into a quick hug, taking in his neutral but spiced scent, half for himself because he’s worried that Mackies worried about him and that there’s something wrong there and half for him because he’s also very worried that something’s up with Mackie and he’s seeking companionship with Chris as a result of that wrong happening. 

The amused, you and your shit, smile that’s shot towards him after he pulls back to look at Anthony tells him all he needs to know. He swallows, hands itching to reach back for the cup of tea he has sitting on the ground next to the chair he’s been parked in since early this morning. 

“I guess I’m dropping in for you now- saving your tiny ass like always,” Chris laughs, relieved. Deflating a little with the normal banter coming from him, wanting to curl up in it like a cat in a pool of sunlight. 

“I’m good with that but, uhh, is there a reason?” 

Mackie leans in closer, putting a hand up to the bottom of his chest and sliding it around to his ribs, a gesture that has always belonged between the two of them like it’s another part of the dumb “secret” handshake they have, “I texted you the room the put Sea Bass up in, you’re gonna go and check up on him, ‘kay?” 

Chris sputters for a few moments, choking on his thinning saliva, “I’m doing… what?” 

“Checking up on Sebastian for us,” Chris’ head reels, he heard it the first time but why? Hearing it again is a horrifying little echo because one, Mackie just used his full name and that doesn’t happen unless he’s trying to get through to him with important information or because they’re all doing press and he’s teasing him and two, because Chris is doing it for “us” meaning the entire cast that’s on this leg of the tour here in the states (the east coast portion at least). 

“If I wasn’t- I, why does Seb need to be checked on? Why am I doing it? I still was scheduled for more pr-”

“Chris. Man, c’mon, I know he’s pretty and it’s a problem because it gets distracting but, dude, you can’t be that blindsided by his looks right?” 

Chris’ heart leaps out of his chest and into his throat, hitting the backs of his teeth, barely spitting out a shocked, “what?!” without dropping his heart out of his mouth and back onto his sleeve where it lives whenever Sebastian is around. 

Mackie chokes on his laughter a little, so this situation isn’t too bad, “Yo, Chris,” his hand that’s on him moves from his ribs to his shoulder along with the other one that was hanging by his side, “you gotta go and see him… I’m not gonna do it because you to need to get past staring at each other and fucking do something. Just so long as you both make sure I’m not there when it happens. Got it?” He shakes his shoulders enough to get him to sway on his feet, “he needs to be checked up on because I think he’s, like, sick or somethin’, I dunno man, he was all pale and then flushed and kinda squirmy. Morso than usual,” he adds, glazing his own anxieties with more thick charm.

Chris nods, processing what was just said to him slowly, piece by piece, opening his mouth when he gets back to the start of what Mackie said- “I don’t get distracted-”

Anthony cuts in, grinning for real this time, “you do. And you got it bad.” He lowers his voice like he’s worried that some of the crew will come back in right then to hear whatever he’s got to say, “besides it’s not like you’re the only one. Go talk to him, check in and well…” he trails off. Winking obnoxiously before stepping back and removing his hands from Chris’ body, following the sounds of voices coming in closer and pushing him towards the door with a sing-song, “neither of you are as subtle as you think!” 

The confusion of Mackie’s impromptu speech clings to him like a tight shirt all the way to the hotel part of the venu they’re at for this week, the part of the building where the guests stay being directly connected to the small convention center. Making it only takes him about eight minutes before he’s on the side of where their rooms are located and an elevator ride up to where Sebastian supposedly is. Room five hundred and eighty four according to the text Mackie sent him over forty minutes ago… that makes him worry. Forty minutes is a lot of time for a sickness to develop, especially one that apparently came on as fast as this did. 

He saw Seb just that morning, unfairly bright eyed for seven in the morning and wearing a white shirt under a zip-up charcoal grey hoodie with some worn in black jeans, simple and comfortable for the morning. Chris knows he didn’t wear the hoodie into any interviews, he would’ve shed it because as much as the guy likes being warm he also cares an obscene amount about what people think of his fashion choices and how he presents himself to the world. Still-

He looked good. He always looks good. 

Though it was kind of lazy compared to how he normally dresses, maybe he was feeling off this morning and Chris didn’t think to notice, wrapping himself in familiar clothing to make himself feel better. Chris feels a prod of guilt at the same time as one of warmth. 

Remembering how his jeans were mostly black but that they had patches of grey at the knees and close to the crotch, near the pockets, like he’d worn them so much that they had discolored over time, the dye seeping out in the areas that get folded or stretched the most. The fit seemed to scream that they were well loved too, once probably near the mouth wateringly tight fit the younger man seems to prefer but now left to fit to his natural shape and relaxing with time. His shirt wasn’t as obviously worn but it was a thin fabric, not enough to be inappropriate but the thinness of the shirt wasn’t completely consistent, figuring it was caused by being worn and washed instead of a particular fashion statement. And, well, the hoodie. It looked soft, nice, and easy too. Like he’d thoughtlessly picked it up and-

Chris brings his fingers to his mouth, tracing his lips and trying to not bite at his fingernails, maybe Mackie really is right and not just an over observant friend. He is kind of obvious. 

Ogling at Sebastian enough to remember exactly how his pants and shirt had fit probably is weird enough to be considered creepy but… the kid’s so magnetizing. Back when they had first met he assumed the allure would fade with time spent around one another but he’s sure now, standing in an empty elevator at midday, it’s only grown. He’s liked to think in his time spent away from the gravitational pull of Sebastian that he’s gotten better at hiding it but if Anthony knows… 

He sighs. Images and replays of everything he’s done in front of an audience and without one with Seb circling his mind- he’s sure other people know, other people whose faces and names he knows. Because he knows that fans will over analyze everything and draw conclusions that aren’t always right. This time they are right, right that Chris has feelings for Sebastian but not that it’s a two way street- it’s yet to truly be determined if that’s the case. 

The elevator beeps at him, sounding more angry than it did this morning so he touches the smooth, cool surface of the open doors as he stumbles out, imagining that it must feel relieved to have the weight of him and his longing accompanied by a touch of self-loathing off of it. Picturing strings wearing thin before snapping, emulating what his spine feels like under the heavy, solidness that is his head pressing down on his shoulders. 

Five hundred eighty four. Five. Eight. Four. Five hundred eighty four. Five hundred eighty four. Five. Eight-

Four! 

He faces the small black numbers mounted to the plain white of the door that match the handle and the circle of metal surrounding the peephole just below his eyes, breathing in and out while he recites the numbers again. Calming down the way he’s learned doesn’t work all that well when faced with matter containing Sebastian, he fumbles for his phone. Searching thoroughly through his pocket to find the comforting shape, extracting it and thumbing the unlock function. Finding the text and double checking the numbers before mechanically slipping it back where it was resting before, raising and lowering his hand that’s curled into a soft fist several times before doing it. Committing and putting wood to flesh. 

He hears nothing but the sound of his own knock for a moment, echoing in his head like some cheap movie sound effect, thrumming with his pulse. Levels of hysterical excitement ramping back up in his body. 

Then footsteps. Blessed footsteps. 

He thinks of Sebastian, the way he looked this morning, comfortable and soft looking and combining that vision with the way he looked at Robert’s casual party that was much more of a get together than anything else the other week, barefoot and smiling. His hair chopped shorter than the winter soldier length but still long enough to fall into his face and nearly his mouth, making his wondrous features draw up a little in annoyance, his nose scrunching in the middle like a kid that’s smelled something downright awful. Chris smiles fondly. Thinking of his co-stars designation for the first time in a long time; omega. It fits Sebastian. With his soft features that also with the right look in those eyes look sharp, fearsome and, well, alpha. 

The words of their past director floating into his mind when Sebastian’s body is what his brain decides to focus on - the way he can pack on muscle but lose it and remain wonderfully lean and lithe, gorgeous - Joe Johnston, “I don’t believe that applies to that kid, he’s something… special.” The sentiment relating to how despite Seb being out in hollywood as being an omega he often did get alpha rolls and how jokingly it was suggested that because of his growing up in Romania (and the typically unpleasant stereotype that european, african, and asian countries that aren’t fully developed or in the circle of world powers don’t lean the roles of people’s designations on to them as much as more powerful countries) he could do things like that. Chris doesn’t think that’s fair. He’s a prime example of that being wrong, although, ironically he can’t say that because if he did it wouldn’t be true any longer because then-

“Hello?” It’s muffled through the door, low in energy and slightly breathy from what he can tell on the other side of the slab of wood. 

An earth shatteringly big smile fights it’s way across Chris’ face, god, why the hell is he so cute? Why is he talking through the door when he could just open it? Why- oh, right, Sebastian probably doesn’t know that he’s come looking for him. He should answer. 

“Seb, hey, I uhm, well, Mackie said you were sick and told me to come and find you. So…” he pauses feeling like an idiot for being too preoccupied by the simple fascination in wondering if he’s barefoot and wrapped in pajamas behind the door, hopefully not all that sick after all, “I, do you, y’know, need anything? It’s me- Chris.” He adds as an afterthought, unsure if he can tell him apart from some of their other co-works just by voice. He deeply breathes in instead of audibly sighing at his own stupidly, and, oh. 

Sebastian smells different. 

Clearly he smells much stronger because Chris doesn’t think normally that, that you can smell people through a door that’s fully shut and locked but then again- he’s never, well, not really been in a situation like this before with someone. Just standing outside their hotel room and feeling like a fucking meatball because, seriously, who doens’t-

“Chris-” Sebastian’s voice knocks him out of his mental free fall, he sounds like he doesn’t know where to go with his own thoughts and maybe, just a tiny bit, like he’s relieved. Chris squares his shoulders, telling himself that no matter what Mackie seems to know about his internal monologue and buzzing hive of feelings orbiting Seb that this is not what this is about. 

He extends a metaphorical olive branch between them because, yeah, it would be pretty difficult to do that with a door between them, “can I get you anything, do you need or want me to go and bring you stuff, I can do that,” he pauses, biting down on the joyfully taunt muscles on the inside of his cheeks, then beginning again, “can I see you at least. To make sure you’re okay and not, like, super feverish?” 

He hears Sebastian laugh faintly, a spark of amusement that shifts his smell that’s growing by the moment he stands here, parked outside his hotel room, the sound of a muted spurt of speech comes next and Chris’ mouth opens before he can think.

Whining a little as he says, “hey, you can’t back-talk me when I can’t hear you, that's not, not fair!” He can even hear more of his Boston swagger jump back into his voice, fighting down another goofy smile because he knows Seb is thinking about teasing him for it. It’s a good thing he swallows his grin when he does because the door swings open right after. 

“I called you a mother hen,” he huffs, standing there and Chris can’t make himself even pretend to look at him while he talks. Instead taking inventory of him like he expects to look down and see some of him gone, but, no. He’s just there. Here really, with Chris. Wearing something that’s close enough to pajamas to make his insides glow. In one piece and smelling different than-

Chris blushes deeply, he can feel all the blood coloring his cheeks all at once like a much more environmentally friendly but more disturbing oil spill. Sebastian smells sweeter than usual, less like his normal air of being walking through a massively busy city, bouncing between people who smell good but neutral, and there suddenly being a bakery nearby and more like he’s standing in a bakery but one that exclusively sells sweets and desserts and sugary things that aren’t just purely artificial sweeteners, no, Seb always smells real and syrupy almost. Like the fruit filling of a pastry that there’s no way he’d ever be able to eat on any diet for any upcoming movie shoot. Chris likes how he smells both ways but this… this smell is special and immediately punches him the gut with the knowledge that he smells this way because it’s designed to attract partners. Seb’s in season- he’s going into heat. 

He might faint. 

And who knows if it’ll be from over oxidizing himself from trying to take in even more of his friend’s smell or from only having blood in his body at his cheeks and groin, but what he does know is that he’s getting lightheaded and is probably making Sebastian very uncomfortable with his stunned silence. His hindbrain demands he speak and ask to stay with him after gathering everything the omega could possibly need despite the fact that it shouldn’t be doing that. He shouldn’t be overwhelmingly attracted to another omega. No way. It’s not normal and yet, here he is again. Being insanely attracted to another omega that he’s fallen in love with-

And, wait, what?

Love?! What is his brain doin-

“Chris, are you okay?” He sounds worried and that’s not good, Chris stiffens instinctually, putting himself into a more okay looking position so that creeping smell of distress will be banished from the waves of sweetness coming from him. 

“I should be asking you that.” He retorts, feeling like he’s parroting the gorgeous omega standing, or rather, leaning against the wall in front of him. Chris wonders if like him, Sebastian feels uncomfy when moving around during heat- if it feels like he can feel his own organs move and throb inside him in the same way Chris feels when he’s alone and in season. Although… alone. That’s something that he does know. Seb is single so that option is something he doesn’t need to explore- asking if there’s someone waiting for him. 

“...’m not sick, but, uhm, yeah.” His fingers tap on the door where he’s still holding it between them, the wood not separating them but also not fully open. A barrier Chris realizes. He shakes himself a little, stopping himself before breathing in deep again because that is not going to help him right now so he just perfects his posture instead. He nods softly to Seb, showing him he’s not a threat, he knows how vulnerable heat makes someone physically and mentally. 

The door opens more, Chris smiles, carefully stepping forward and resolutely watching the smaller man’s face. 

He doesn’t look worried or startled, just confused for a moment before relaxing again and then the door is moved completely to the side. Chris greets him in their own private way then, the one that comes naturally to him, pulling Sebastian into a hug and softly directly his head into the junction of his shoulder and neck. Patting his back with less of his muscle thrown in than normal for the precaution of not knowing how sensitive Seb gets in heat, how much his skin crawls with being touched and how much it sings. 

Sebastian melts into his hold, liquid to a mold, purring under his softened breathing with the hold. Clearly agreeing with Chris’ decision to physically show him that him being in heat doesn’t change a thing between them, not at all. The ill-defined vibrations of his purring rumbles into Chris’ chest through their clothing, his casual dress shirt and suit jacket and Seb’s thin t-shirt, and making him feel like he’s grown to be taller than the empire state building. He could count on one hand the amount of times he’s heard him purr and every time it’s been because he’s laughed so hard that he couldn’t help it- it’s never been an affair that just involves the two of them, when he laughs that hard it’s because the entire group has joined in on the original joke. And he knows how hard it is to get someone to trust you enough to be willing to purr from something other than laughter. That and that it usually means they mean to court you or would be interested in doing it at the least and Jesus Christ, the amount of entirely innocent fantasies he has about courting Sebastian… 

The anxiety from wearing his heart on his sleeve with a big enough bloody stain for even Mackie to pick up on it melts, like it too is reacting to the weight and heat of the younger man literally curling into his chest, turning into an eternal flame of hope. Flickering and being fed by the nearly euphoric look on Sebastian’s face when he pulls away, and yeah, there’s no way Chris was just imagining the intimacy he felt between them there. 

“Seb,” he begins, having nowhere to go from the sighed version of his friend’s name, well, nickname but still. 

The other omega perks up anyway, shy, “you wanna come in, maybe?” 

He knows there’s a mile wide smile covering his face then and can’t bring himself to care all that much, “yeah.” 

Sebastian turns, a tiny smile still painting his handsome features, if Mackie could tell he was into the radiantly at ease omega before him then how much does said omega know? Does he know that Chris has wanted to be with him since the first time they met? Does he know about the electric arousal and everlasting attraction burning him? Does he- does he know you love him, a small voice whispers at the back of his head? He banishes the useless noise with a pretend scratch to the short hairs at the back of his head, focusing instead on if he can tell if Sebastian knows he’s an omega too. If he’s ever been able to tell through the red herrings that are the scent blockers he uses daily and the alpha-esk cologne that doesn’t smell too off of what he naturally does but more… robust. More like it belongs to an alpha who fits in with their massive frame rather than an omega that tries to fill it out and count their blessings with being able to pass ever since presenting. 

Sure, they’ve got hundreds and very possibly thousands of hugs under their belts but… he always wears those two layers of protection and oh, no, that isn’t the word he needs when he’s behind Sebastian and is trying to not watch him and drool while he bends over to offer a water to Chris from the minifridge in the living area of his hotel room. The blockers and cologne do their job very well, evident by the fact that in LA only Scott and Scarlet know and here on the East Coast only his close family members know. Scott knows because he’s Scott and you can’t hide a fucking thing from him. Scarlet knows because they’ve been friends for too long and know too much detail about each other like the facts that Chris is occasionally attracted to men but not so much so that he feels like he can call himself bisexual and be accepted by himself (or to a lesser extent the community that that identity belongs to) for it and that he more often than not is much more into other omegas than alphas or betas like society accepts and expects. Scarlet, the socially conniving woman that she is, had just sharply grinned and had said that if he intends to stay as an assumed alpha in the business that that was good for him. So long as he wasn’t dating other male omegas he could potentially actually be able to fall in love with someone and not “ruin” his career because whenever he dated female omegas people were lining up to pat him on the back, ironically. 

The second Sebastian whirls around though he’s not thinking of any other omega besides him, admiring him for the billionth time. 

“Sorry for-” Seb waves his hand, incidentally pushing more of his quickly richening scent over to Chris, “Mackie, I didn’t, I didn’t think he’d send out a search party after I left.” 

“No!” Chris speaks up immediately, never wanting him to feel bad or blame himself if he can help in any way. He cools his tone of voice, imagining icebergs instead of what Sebastian looks like fully flushed with his heat fever, “no, you know how he is. Mackie, just told me ‘cause he was getting me out of my endless spiral of press, taking my spot in the room where I was. The crew took a break and we were just chatting,” he shrugs, not exactly truthful but also not really lying. 

“You were talking about me?” Sebastian squeaks, adorably and heartbreakingly surprised. 

“Yeah,” Chris assures him, a little too earnestly and reaching out before he can think better of it, grabbing what he can reach of the other man. Which happens to be his wrist. 

His fingers lock easily around his arm, encircling the precious skin, heat shooting from Seb into his palm and leaving him breathless. It’s nice to touch Sebastian. It always is. Like dipping his hand into a pool on a sweltering day spent working outside while also feeling like drinking a perfectly heated cup of tea after a day spent without a working heater in the house. Refreshing, comforting, and homey. 

Home. 

Sebastian swallows, dancing his fingers over top of Chris’ and down his own arm, falling away when they get to the angle of his forearm and bicep meeting, they make themselves home in his lap and draw Chris’ eyes to the comfortable bulge in his pants. Not fully hard and aching in the way that heat later inspires but just the buzzing arousal that reminds you of what’s to come after it passes the mountains at the horizon line. He looks back to where they’re touching, breathing carefully and folding into the shape he figures Seb needs right now. 

“Not sick then, just you’re…“ in heat goes unsaid between them but they both can hear it. It doesn’t need to be stated, it’s obvious, but where to go isn’t the same clear cut path. He shifts, finding his own pants having tightened significantly as well and he hears Scarlet’s voice in his head reminding him that, hey, everyone thinks you're an alpha so at least you don’t have to bury your attraction to omegas. And he’s stuck on a gameshow spinning wheel but there’s no good surprises in store for him, just things meant to set him back, embarrassment creeping up because he’s getting turned on because of his friend and on top of that embarrassment is the part where he’s aroused by another omega and the internalized struggle he has with that and then the whole I shouldn’t find other men attractive embarrassment and it’s not going well.

“The offer is still up though, Seb.” He reminds him. Tapping his wrist, that’s hotter than normal, before pulling his hand away. If Seb doesn’t reciprocate then he’s already spent enough time making him uncomfortable or just making this weird. For a second he looks like he might grab for him before he can fully pull away but then the words hanging between them catch up to him, he squirms and this time Chris blushes thinking of the word. Knowing why he needs to adjust himself in such a way that has nothing to do with the uncomfortable, unreasonable space of having a cold. 

“What offer?” He nearly whispers, licking his lips after. Chris tracks the entirety of his movements, from the shapes his lips curl around to the glide of that pink tongue over his pretty pink lips. 

“I can get you anything you need, if you want, just, like, gimme a list and I’ll get it and bring it back here.” He feels like a brick hits his head, “or! You live down in Manhattan, duh, do you, uhm, just wanna drive down there ‘cause I could get you like a rental car or, I mean, I’d get you an Uber or taxi if you want but I don’t…” he stops, feeling like he’s going overboard for just a friend that’s eager to help out make his heat away from home more comfortable. But the look in Sebastian’s eyes are urging him forward so he lets the rest of his cluttered thoughts fall out of his lips, “I don’t think you should do that because you’d be safer, safer in a rental car and- and, well, I’d like to drive you down if that’s what you want.” 

“You want me to stay safe. With you.” Sebastian adds, much more composed than Chris’ fumbling enthused near-rant. 

An anvil drops into the pit of Chris’ stomach because, yes, that’s what his hindbrain is wordlessly screaming and how does everyone seem to know what he’s thinking before he does? 

Sebastian, the possible mind reader, smirks like he knows what he’s thinking and is looking at him like he’s waiting for an answer before he answers any of Chris’ questions. Chris nods, suddenly eager to please him. 

“I didn’t think of driving down,” he smiles down at the couch between them and he lights up with the vision he makes. Beautiful. Stray strands of chocolate hair decorating the edges of his face where they’ve escaped from behind his ears, straightened and arranged into effortless places, a permanent heat flush taking its place high on his cheeks and beginning to tiptoe onto the bridge of his nose. The cleft of his chin tucking into his chest and disappearing from his line of sight. He looks back up, eyes wide and shining with mirth, “that’s smart. Y’know, yeah, I think that sounds good. But-”

“I would like to. I would be honored to.” Chris finishes before he can even start. 

Sebastian’s shoulders relax, I have everything I’d need down there and… food that I do have could last a while ‘cause I was gonna go down there this weekend and then again for the break we have before going over, to the other leg of the tour, you know?”

“Yeah,” he says, because he does know. This is the last part of their American press tour, when friday rolls around they have the weekend off and then a week and a half to gather their wits before the wildly different press tour across europe and asia that will have translators and an even more intense schedule and other things that seem more exciting and monotonous than they do when in the US. 

“I just also kinda want…” he stars, his voice sounding absolutely tiny when coming from his six foot frame and what that would suggest he sounds like, the smaller man has gone back to staring at the couch and has begun picking invisible hairs from the fabric, plucking away shapeless, intangible anxieties from the couple of inches separating them. 

Chris nods, feeling stupid - struck completely dumb by the briliance of the man he’s sharing his oxygen with - because Sebastian isn’t even looking at him so why would he think to nod-

“What I want,” he lowers his voice even more, “wouldn’t really work anyway so, nevermind.” 

“No, I, I’ll do anythi-” he catches himself, wondering how the hell they’ve ever held a conversation between the two of them before because it’s so difficult now, blushing so much he’s sure he’s about to combust into a ball of pure heat. It does the trick anyway because Sebastian’s uncertain voice picks back up.

“I want, I mean you’re driving me down already so… and I think you think like I do but, we can’t. Couldn’t. That would, uhm, mess up more of the tour than they have time for and they- everyone, everyone needs Captain America for this.” 

None of his ramblings make sense to Chris so he just draws out a sound that’s supposed to be “what” but comes out more like, “uuuuuuuhhh?” 

“I want you to stay with me.” Sebastian looks at him and Chris is glad they’re sitting down because he would’ve been knocked straight back on his ass if he would’ve heard that and been on his feet. He stares back at those gorgeous, infamous eyes. Mouth agape. “But… uhm, that’d, that would mess up your rut cycle and, and I know rut isn’t as intense as heat but still is-”

“Seb.” Chris repeats, feeling like it’s the only word his mouth can currently shape accurately. 

“I don’t want us both to be taken away from the press tour and if I trigger your rut with my heat then you’ll be out too because I’ve seen how, y’know, rut makes, err, makes alphas act and that wouldn’t… wouldn’t be good publicity for you. I don’t wanna do that to you. I don’t want to get in the way even more than I’m gonna b-” 

“What? My what?” Chris sputters out, despite having heard every word perfectly clear since Sebastian said it was Chris that he wanted. 

“Your rut?” His face tells Chris that means to be assertive but that he can’t quite manage it, the assertion coming off as more of a question than anything else.   
Chris’ heart drops, his flame of hope failing him despite it’s labeling of “eternal” and he’s kicking himself because of course Seb thinks he’s an alpha, he’s following what Chris has led to everybody to believe because Seb is sweet and kind and trusting and would follow Chris’ word and never expect to be let down like this. Another bolt of guilt sharpens itself, diving into his gut. He misled Sebastian, indirectly lied to him when he should’ve just trusted him. Sweetest kid on the planet, his own words mock him, he could’ve just told-

“Chris, hey… you having second thoughts because you don’t have to. I don’t want anything you don’t want to do.” 

His heart, now on the floor, aches. Sweetest indeed. 

“It’s not- never, I never wouldn’t wanna do this with you,” he pours his emotions out of his mouth, hoping Sebastian will take them and keep them in a bottle or at least cup them in his caring palms to treasure before they too belong to the floor. No good after three seconds because his emotions have always been more delicate than food- no five second rule for him. Sebastian keeps looking at him, loyal and trusting, and eyeing him sort of strangely. Like he’s grown another head or something, “I just, uhm, that wouldn’t be a problem but I kinda lead you on to thinking that so now I feel like an asshole and, I, uhm…” he thumbs his hand towards the door, getting about halfway up off the couch before Sebastian’s hand reaches out lightning quick to guide him back down to earth, snatching his hand and not his wrist, a warped mirror of earlier. Or like a child grabbing the string of their balloon just before it’s out of reach. 

“You didn’t lead me anywhere,” he admits softly, shaking his head, “I thought. I heard, I guess, well, read too but… you only play alphas and,” his fingers, still laced with Chris’, tug on his arm. Meaning to show him what his own body looks like, what his stature stands for. Alpha. 

“I shouldn’t have assumed- I, I could’ve asked?” Sebastian breathes, big eyes searching Chris’ face, “so? You’re not going to go into rut if you stick around with me, but will anything happen?” 

Chris swallows. Moment of truth. 

“I’ll match you.” He can’t bring himself to say it outright but with the way the words are being screamed in his head, I’m an omega like you, he thinks they might be tattooed on the insides of his cheeks and tongue and the roof of his mouth and he even feels the anxiousness gathering in his teeth so maybe they’re there too. Rolled in tiny scrolls of paper and if left unsaid the paper and ink will rot through his teeth and his dentist will have to pull his teeth out and see the words he can’t see scrawling every inch of the inside of his mouth, waiting to slip past his lips and fly into the world. Bringing his career down with the meaning of what’s ingrained in the assigned meaning of what are just sounds and what he should be able to say but-

“Oh,” Sebastian mumbles, again sounding small and distinctly omega-ish even though if Chris said that out loud he’d do that thing where he makes that face that says that was a dumb fucking thing to say and he knows Seb doesn’t like stereotypes that can be demeaning and dangerous and that he’d pull out some of that well meaning sassy, bratty side he has. A rare and wonderfully good thing to see, to see the omega relaxed or rather annoyed enough to be himself to the extent that he willingly will call people out. 

The outward silence continues, opposite and yet parallel to Chris’ internal monologue of screaming and whispering and regular voices all talking over one another- reading drastically different translations of what that little “oh” meant. 

“How’s that- have you ever,” he pulls at the bottom hem of his shirt, flushing more than his ramping up heat can be blamed for, “shared a heat, or, heats I guess? With another omega? I-” he laughs softly, giggling really and bursting out with, “it sounds like that would be a mess? Two of us-” he waves his hand a little, laughing more. 

Chris laughs with him, squeezing their joined hands and reaching out with his unoccupied one for Sebastian’s other one, already holding his hand but aching for more of the bright feeling. Inhaling short bursts of his smell with the chest shaking laughter because of all the things to think of- god. Why that? 

By the time Sebastian stops giggling or choking on little squeaks of laughter that leak out past his pressed together lips they’re both leaning into one another. The younger man having his head balanced on Chris’ shoulder, puffs of air coloring his world with warm tecnicolor lights. Touching Sebastian reminds him of his days in high school theatre. Magical most of the time and awkward when it has to be. Constantly good though, at the time he was one million percent sure that his time in the theatre with all his friends were going to be the best years. He could have his best years with Sebastian. Leaning into the heat of him like standing under the stage lights, colored to present him in the best possible way and completely encompassing, surrounding him with an aura of constant feedback that washes away the useless noise of his head. 

His stomach aches and he’s pretty sure his heart has climbed its way back up to sitting on his sleeve, under the heat on his bicep that is Sebastian’s upper chest. Damn near making their hearts touch because Chris knows Seb wouldn’t dare be so reckless as to wear his heart on his sleeve, no, he keeps that precious cargo in his ribcage. Not dropping it everywhere with butterfingers like Chris does or locking it away in a cage like Robert had confessed to having done before Susan pried the lock on his chest open. It’s neither of those extremes with Sebastian. No. Sebastian carries his heart in his chest, Chris can see it with the way he carries himself, his heart stays in the cavern that it was made to be in because he’s not let anyone pry it loose yet. He’s careful like that. Able to hold people at arm's length who need to be while also tugging people into his embrace with the other arm. 

Chris knows he loves his mother dearly, he’s said so in interviews. That she taught him so many things, impacted him impossibly, and Chris wonders with both thumbs stroking the back of each of Seb’s hands absentmindedly did she teach him that too? How to love with such fluency and rigidness as he does. 

Chris smiles, hearing a barely stifled laugh, his cheeks aching after such an intense but short burst of encompassing and somehow also meaningless tangle of laughter. Looking at the clock tells him he’s only been in Sebastian’s hotel room for twenty minutes. His head spins will it, folding over the things that have been said and what hasn’t been. 

“I have,” he whispers, finally answering the last question Sebastian had managed before being overtaken by laughter that doesn’t really have a root other than cut restrictive strings that were pulling and pushing them apart. The tension snapping away so quickly into silliness that it has become hilarious. 

The smaller omega scoots closer to him, practically curling over Chris’ lap, and purring instead of swallowing his sounds of hysterics. The larger than life feeling returns to Chris’ chest, kneading at his conscious instead of clawing- he bites back in smirk at that, his emotions being compared to what sounds like a wayward kitten or puppy. He purrs back before he can help himself, piling on his noises there own little symphony. 

“Really?” Sebastian asks, nuzzling farther into his neck. 

“Mmm-hmm…” he pauses, getting lost in his own memories, trying to sort out what he thinks Seb might want to hear from things he doesn’t want to share because of the explicit nature or intimacy that he can’t recreate with words, also filing out what he knows won’t be helpful to hear. Setting aside what falls through those filters for reaching easily later, quietly telling him, “I’ll tell you later, maybe in the car I guess but we should get driving right? Or looking for a car first. Yeah. Yeah, uhm, how long does your pre-heat last, I don’t wanna have, uhm,” the blush that had calmed down for a while comes back at full force, overtaking his face. “Don’t want to have to pull over to help you take care of things,” he clears his throat, quickly adding, “‘cause that’s a distracted driving hazard.” 

Sebastian grins wide into his neck, shaking with silent laughter and gasping out, “no, can’t have you crashing.” 

There he is, Chris thinks. Confusing himself because Sebastian’s been right here all along and knowing that he’s going into heat hadn’t consciously flipped any switches in his brain to make him think any different about him, so, what was that thought for?

“Chris,” Sebastian breathes, voice pitched up and tad breathier than normal. It catches his attention easily- probably the whole point of making himself sound like that.

“Wha-” Sebastian’s lips are on his then. One of his clever hands comes up to shut Chris’ jaw manually as his full lips press against his, curling with noise he pulls from Chris, “mmmmmm.” 

He curls his hand that Sebastian had dropped in favor of cupping his jaw and pulls it up to bury itself in his omega’s hair, marvling how soft it is. Just like his lips, just like his clothes, just like his features when he wants them to be. Everything about him fitting. Soft and clever and pretty and unfairly attractive. Chris opens his mouth just a little, not enough for Sebastian to slip that sharp tongue into his mouth but enough to nip at his plush lower lip. Shivering with the gasp he has to swallow, doing it again to get another noise from Sebastian, fisting his hands harder in the full strands of hair he’s buried his fingers in. 

Sebastian breaks away from the kiss, leaning his head back further into the hold Chris has on his hair, breathing labored, licking his lips and moaning softly when Chris’ visceral reaction is to pull harder. His glossy lips parting, trying and failing to speak several times before he pants out, “you keep doing that an-and we won’t be able to go anywhere.” 

Arousal shoots low in Chris’ gut with the admission, gathering in his crotch and adding to the happy little pool he was already working with. He nods, mirroring Sebastian’s flick of tongue over his kiss swollen lower lip, “yeah. I- yeah. You packed up and ready to go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's my first time writing Evanstan going? Do ya'll like it? Not like it?  
> Either way, I'd love to know, there will be more to this fic so don't worry about that but I would love to hear about what you think of the way I'm writing- I rewatched a truly ridiculous amount of their interviews for this so hopefully it's not that bad!  
> (Also I apologize for the bad puns in both the fic title and chapter title lol)


	2. Hot Topic(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Chris lock themselves in a car with each other for almost an hour.
> 
> What could go wrong?
> 
> Well, they end up having a very, uhm, rousing discussion (I'm so sorry for naming this "Hot Topic" lol).

“So, being with another omega when one of you is in heat? Or… both I guess, ‘cause, you know? Gimme a run down?” Sebastian asks in that sweet tone of his, turning in his seat so he can face Chris a little more, studying the profile of his face no doubt. 

Chris reminds himself now is not the time to turn and look over at the omega he’s going to being sharing very close quarters with over the next week, focusing on the crowded streets ahead of him instead. Running through his head how long it’ll take them to get from The Bronx down to Manhattan where Seb’s apartment lies before he answers, grounding himself. It should be an hour to an hour and a half depending on the flow and ebb of traffic because while they’re already low in The Bronx Sebastian’s apartment is on the inner side of Manhattan and a bit more difficult to get to because of the traffic there. 

But first he needs to get this out of the way-

“Seb, I’ll tell you about that regardless of what your answer is to this but... are you sure? Like, I know what you said back that the hotel but- I wanna, like, be sure that you’re okay with this. I know I’m not what you’d normally want and all.” 

Silence curls around them, settling heavy in Chris’ hands where they’re wrapped around the steering wheel and even weightier in his chest, his ribs tightening. 

Sebastian is doing something out of the corner of his eye but Chris can’t really tell and his anxieties about not crashing when he’s got the literal love of his life in his car (and again, there’s that fucking word, his brain taunts him) fight his anxieties about finding out whatever the hell the younger man is thinking about by looking at his face. He shifts again and fiddles with something, the dropping of his jaw damn near audible. 

“What?!” He spits out, voice much too loud for how close they are together. Lighting up the air of the enclosed car with electric shock, he continues, voice slipping into that what you just said is bullshit and I can’t stand for it bratty thing he does sometimes, “you’re not what I want?” He parrots, sounding fully disoriented, “you don’t get to decide that. You can’t… can’t say that.” And, oh dear lord, now Chris can literally smell the distress coming off of him, corrupting the ripened fruit filling sugary goodness that is his pre-heat smell with a sour scent that instinctually has Chris’ eyes feeling the pressure of wanting to cry. His lips are already forming an apology that he will stick to no matter how ridiculous. Just so that fucking smell isn’t tearing at his heart and shirt. He feels like the world’s biggest knot-head without actually having a knot or being an alpha in general. He needs to fix what he’s just done. Now. 

“Sebastian,” he starts gently, “I’m not what you biologically need right now anyway, I- I want to be here. You know that. But… there's a reason I let everyone think I’m an alpha. It’s not just because the industry treats omega’s like they’re less than, especially male omegas, and-” 

Sebastian cuts off his explanation that’s rapidly turning into a political rant, “who cares.” Chris can’t even focus on the childish nature of his voice paired with that particular statement, no smile that’s fighting it’s way up with a teasing remark. 

He takes the millisecond of silence and runs, “yeah, I can’t decide what you want but you can’t either, not on a biological level. I had a friend, we were never serious but we messed around some here and there and I would’ve trusted her with… a lot. And she needed a heat partner but had never gone through a heat with another omega but had had regular encounters with other omegas so I agreed to help her. She still cried the whole time. Begging me to knot her and pleading, thinking she wasn’t good enough to be knotted because it’s what your biology wants…” he pauses, nearly expecting an interruption from Sebastian but not getting one, “I know. I’ve been there. I’m not an alpha and you’re still right, you’ll trigger my cycle and as fun as it can be for some omegas to share heats with another omega in heat… other times it hurts. I offered to stay with you because,” he lowers his voice to a whisper. 

Swinging his head to look at Sebastian quickly. He’s sitting pretty, his hair even more rumbled than it was after their kiss back in the hotel, likely because he’s been restlessly running his hands through his hair. His eyes are wide, pink around the edges and watery but ultimately yet to spill real tears over this. Chris mentally fist pumps at that, he wouldn’t ever forgive himself if he made Sebastian cry. 

He breathes in deep, wincing with the reminder of his upset but powering through, “I offered to stay and help you out because I like you. And I assumed- I assumed that I could take better care of you then you would be to care for yourself, alone, and that makes me a ridiculous knot-head even though, y’know, I can’t knot you so…” he forgets his train of thought, settling for honesty after a couple of seconds, “I don’t know where that leaves us.” 

He sneaks another look at Sebastian, this look longer because they’re stopped at a light, surveying him. Searching for new tears or new upset from his outright admission of having feelings because, yeah, they had one hell of a first kiss and tiptoed around feelings earlier which is much different from just putting out all your laundry to dry. He finds the omega looking shocked and puppish, confused a bit too, tilting his head to the side with his mouth gaping just enough to produce this easy arch of the natural line of the bottom of his top lip meeting the bottom one. His scent has mellowed back down to low level arousal, the exquisite smell built to attract the strongest, healthiest mate that could fight for him. Not having been designed for attracting an equal match in all terms of the word, including designation. 

“Like I said, you don’t get to decide what I do or don’t want. I don’t care about your designation, I assumed, that’s all, and I like you. I want you, not-” he nods towards Chris’ crotch, turning a deeper pink. 

A driver behind them lays on their horn until Chris hits the gas, sending them forward a little too fast into the intersection, a brief smile taking control of his lips, “got it.” 

“...and I happen to like a little pain.” 

Chris has a mini heart attack, a snort coming out of him so unexpectedly it kind of hurts his nose and throat. He shakes with his laughter, “Jesus, Seb. It’s not like that-”

“I figured, I just…” 

Chris sees him shrug out of the corner of his field of vision, unapologetic with getting Chris closer back to his normal self, he rubs his hands up and down the wheel. Reminding himself to actively search the road in front of him and not to just picture Sebastian’s reactions to other things if he reacted so well to just getting a taste of having his hair pulled. He clears his throat, not really doing it for any other reason than it keeps him here in the moment and not diving head first into the gutter. 

Seb seems to understand fantastically well, giving him a generous handful of minutes of silence to stew in before bringing up another conversation with its own set of potholes. 

“What about that ex? The girl you mentioned?” He can hear the hesitation in the younger man’s voice, imagining that he’s wincing slightly as a fellow omega knowing well the unsatisfied feeling of spending a heat alone and applying it to the frustration that he could assume would come with being technically satisfied but not completely. 

He sighs, nodding and thinking back to then, it had been just after his anniversary of his first year in LA, he had either been eighteen or nineteen. He doesn’t exactly remember. “She was, uhh, a friend who I went to high school with and she moved to LA our junior year, just a couple months before me. We were good, good friends-” he swallows, conjuring her face in his head. 

“You said. You know, you know don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, right?” 

The sweetest fucking kid, he thinks. “Yeah, I just, it was a while ago and after she went under pretty fast. Got caught up in the part of hollywood that takes you places that,” he shrugs, “you don’t want to go. And we fell out of similar friend groups soon enough, then stopped talking, then tabloids were telling everybody she overdosed but survived and wasn’t going to do anything public anymore. I tried to reach out and she brushed me off, saying she wasn’t built for any of this and that she was gonna move in with her younger sister. Go back to school, think she said she was going to do accounting…” 

Sebastian pets his thigh, soothing him without opening his mouth so he can continue on. Chris puts one of his hands atop his for a second, enjoying the warmth and rightness that emanates from their touching hands before returning to the seriousness of driving. 

“She asked me to spend her heat with her and to be fair,” he pauses, “she was coming off of suppressants that she had been on since she presented when she was too young, too early because her heats were always incredibly intense and overwhelming and she told me all that. We thought we could handle it and we were super wrong,” he shakes his head, laughing just a bit bitterly at his past naivety. “To be real here, I’ve never had a bad experience like that with anyone else but I didn’t think. Sorry. I just… it kinda spilled out of me. I didn’t want to intentionally scare you off or, or anything like that.” 

Sebastian squeezes the meat of his thigh that he has in his grip, “it didn’t exactly scare me. I was… was, umm, thinking other things anyway. And you basically just said that we’ll be fine anyway because you have experience now.” 

“Right.” Chris offers, not knowing what else he can say. 

“Tell me about the good stuff?” 

He readjusts his hands on the wheel, tapping the breaks because the car in front of them does and wondering if he’ll survive this part of the conversation without driving them into a ditch or wall or storefront. He can barely take thinking about Sebastian on a regular basis, let alone when driving and subconsciously comparing him to past experiences and therefore imagining him in the same positions and situations. 

“There was good stuff with her, not the majority of the time, not that time anyway- but, yeah. Good stuff.” He thinks back to those memories he pulled out of the ocean of his thoughts and dumped into a bird bath, just making them a little puddle on the sand rather than droplets swimming in the wide open sea. “For me…” 

“Yeah?” Sebastian sounds like he’s actually hanging on every word Chris is saying, he smiles, picturing Seb at his feet sitting criss-cross and looking up at him and nope. That’s not somewhere he’s going to go now. 

“I think alpha’s smell kinda,” he curls his lips a little, wrinkling his nose some, “kinda bad when they’re all aroused and stuff. So that’s a plus- I mean I don’t hate the smell or anything but there’s something I like way more with omegas or betas even.” Seb hums and nods, tapping his fingers over Chris’ thigh. “Omega’s are also so soft, like, they smell nicer. Prettier even, if that is something that makes sense.” 

Sebastian laughs, “yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve been with alphas and betas and omegas, which makes me sound some kinda way but it’s true.” Right then he can’t bring himself to be embarrassed in front of Sebastian, “my first time was with a beta. Then I slept with two different alphas, I didn’t really enjoy myself with the first alpha as much as had with the beta and shrugged it off. I just thought that alpha wasn’t someone I clicked with because they feed you that whole ‘an alpha is the only thing that can complete an omega’ shit so I tried it again. The second one, she was good, I did have a really good time with her but - this is kind of embarrassing - I don’t really like the feeling of being knotted?” 

He flashes his gaze to Sebastian, there and back, watching his lips curl up into a little ‘o’ and tilt his head. Like he’s never before considered that being a thing, a quiet but not disbelieving “really?” falling out of his lips. 

“Yeah, no, I even went to see a specialist… that was years later and I felt like maybe I couldn’t lock down on a knot the way an omega’s body is supposed to so that’s why I didn’t like it. Had a whole, very embarrassing examination and everything. Blood tests. The works and all. Nothings wrong with me- I just don’t like having anything near the size of a softball shoved up into me.”

Sebastian breaks out into hysterics besides him, gasping out, “well-” pausing to choke out more laughter, “when you put it like that!” 

“Then you can’t blame me, right?” Sebastian giggles some more, “And I thought then maybe that I would still settle down with an alpha, y’know, but that I just wouldn’t have them knot me all that often but I did some reflection… and, uhm, exploration,” he coughs playfully to get more laughter out of the younger man. “And I didn’t look back.” 

Chris is the one to offer two cupped palms full of silence out to Sebastian this time, giving him his own space for a while to take that in, letting him mull over the fact that he doesn’t have a knot and doesn’t want to be knotted. It’s clear from the immediate little “really” that had flown out of him that he either has never considered that that’s a thing that can happen or that he’s so into getting knotted that he never thought about being with an alpha and not having them knot him or maybe it’s just a cocktail of the two things. Maybe it’s something entirely different. Chris isn’t in his head so he can’t know, just speculate. 

“I appreciate knowing about your past, well, relationships is the word I’m thinking but that’s not really right ‘cause… yeah.”

“Eh,” he shrugs, “we still had a relationship as friends but I know what you’re talking about.” 

Sebastian hums, considering that and responding with, “okay. What about in, like, general with two omegas and not an omega and alpha?” 

Chris breaths in, drums his fingers over the wheel as he turns, a little restless as he bands together some thoughts that won’t sound like he’s just reciting the same thing that you’d find from a progressive textbook. Although now that he thinks about it- he’s not even sure in a progressive textbook if anyone would’ve thought to write about heat sharing between omegas. He knows both sides of the coin with sharing your cycles but which one Seb wants to hear about… that’s harder to pin down, “like what happens or like what I’ve had happen?” 

And he’s back to feeling like a bumbling meatball because who phrases that like that? Surely Seb still has no idea what he’s trying to get across right now.

“Both,” and, oh, that makes more sense. Of course he’d want all the information Chris has to offer- he’s always been a generous listener. “Please,” he adds when there’s no confirmation response because he may be a good listener but he’s also sweet as sugar. 

“Okay, yeah,” he laughs a bit, looking down at the GPS that he’s not really been using because he muted the sound when he got it. He knows New York City well enough and even if he doesn’t he has Sebastian in the car who certainly will be able to get them where they need to go. “We got time, just me and you and this car.” He pats Sebastian’s hand, ever faithful with keeping his thigh company, and then the dashboard of the rental car. “So, boring part first I guess?” 

Sebastian hums, the quiet noise edging back to being something closer to purr and Chris wonders for a second if he’s always purred this much or if it’s from their newly discovered deeper level of relationship or if maybe he just always gets ridiculously sweet and pliant with an approaching heat. 

“Objectively, ‘cause I’ve done my research into this shit, apparently the hormones that cause heats are, like, super, super dominant and overpowering compared to the ones that cause ruts.” He pauses, briefly looking at Sebastian who’s once again shifted in his seat so he can stare at Chris rather than look out the window. “So whereas biologically alphas, when compatible, will go into rut when their omega is in heat and their cycles will match up eventually because they’re preparing to ideally procreate. When an omega goes into heat and there’s another omega around, the one who normally wouldn’t be in heat at that time starts anyway, if they’re around them for long enough. Sympathy heat, if I remember correctly, is what that process is called. It’s not entirely able to be explained scientifically because omegas can’t impregnate each other but they figure it’s probably a more complex version of the whole when women who have periods are together for enough time those cycles can also sync up together.” 

Sebastian nods, smiling, “alright.” 

“Yeah, uhm,” he searches for the thread of string that he was pulling on to recover those thoughts and theories on heat sharing between omegas in the massive ball of tangled threat that is his brain. 

“Oh! Yeah- right,” he flushes a little, picking up and tugging at the end of the string, “the cool thing about this is that I know you’ve had relationships with alphas,” Seb hums but otherwise stays quiet, “unlike that, where you have to wait for your bodies to catch up to one another’s and meet sorta in the middle from where your cycles were originally and y’know triggering each other’s cycles unpredictably and that fun debacle, you’re immediately synced with two omegas. At least from when the first between them goes into heat. It’s kinda magic,” he adds, grinning. 

Sebastian chuckles from his seat, “magic, huh?” 

“Kind of, yeah.” 

“Guess this is where you tell me what happens beyond the basics, right?” Chris can hear the embarrassment in his voice and his own head immediately shoots back to the joke he made earlier where he assumed that sharing a heat with another omega would be super messy and blushes some on his own. Spreading his legs a little wider in an unconscious response to the flood of memories he has. As a result Seb’s hand slides higher up his thigh to rest just below the crease of where his thigh meets his torso, he doesn’t say anything, just lets the hot tingles of being touched at such an intimate just innocent place. Sebastian, still possible reading his mind, doesn’t move his hand.   
“Yeah.” He breathes in another lungful of Sebastian’s mouth watering smell and some of the excited, thrumming tension surrounding them, tightening the air. “Yeah. I, uhm, I usually end up sharing heats with female omegas because…” he flings his hand out the side a little, gesturing to nowhere in particular. 

“That’s how it is sometimes,” Sebastian agrees when he doesn’t finish, knowing how Hollywood tends to be and how easy it is to jeopardize your career despite your love life having nothing to do with it. 

He hums before continuing, “I mean either way, it’s kinda heaven. Having your heats together.” He glances over to the other omega in the car, admiring him for a second, drinking in the curious but absolutely beautiful expression he’s wearing. “Having another omega with you, in my opinion, is so much better than having an alpha. They always smell so fucking good and…” he blushes hard enough he gets a head rush, hinting at what he was going to say rather than trying to just go out there and risk swallowing his tongue, “and, uhm, maybe that’s just my sweet tooth talking but it’s always better-”

Sebastian catches up to what he just insinuated and chokes, eyes widening and his heat flush spreading to encompass most of his face and neck, his hand coming up to cover his face. As if he’s hiding from the sheer filthiness of what just came out of Chris’ mouth. 

“O-kay,” the younger man chokes out, a little mortified and a lot more aroused if the thickening smell in the air is anything to go by. Sebastian notices him scenting the air, fumbling forward to turn up the air conditioning, his cheeks the darkest pink Chris has ever seen. 

“It’s good, usually I find that you get more satisfaction out of being with another omega than you do with an alpha. ‘Cause, like, it’s not really an alpha’s conscious fault with that. Yeah they have a knot that is what an omega is supposed to need the most but… their hindbrain smells you in heat and is immediately demanding that they get to mounting you and I get that they can’t really ward off those feelings for very long but, but uhm, you ever been around an alpha in rut?”

“Yeah, ‘couple of times.” 

Chris nods, feeling his cheeks heat impossibly more, “yeah, well, you know how you don’t really have any biologically driven commands you have to follow other than to please your alpha. To just do whatever they want, y’know?”

Sebastian’s hand twitches where it lays on his lap and when Chris steals a glance he can see him squirming in his seat a little, “yeah.” He says, sounding a little rough around the edges. 

“Well- when you're confronted with another omega in heat you still get those, like, ‘must please’ feelings and so overall it kinda just means you don’t have to waste time satisfying your alpha, or waiting for a knot to go down, and you can just switch off taking care of one another without any hitches. Which is fun because, well, if you think you lose track of time when you’re in heat and have an alpha with you…” 

He leaves the half threat, half promise hanging in the air, listening to the shallow panting breaths Sebastian’s making and fighting down a smirk at how often he can hear him shifting in the relative silence. Too caught up in enjoying the low form of toture he’s putting Sebastian through to think about thanking god for the obvious signs that he’s way into this, at least in the way Chris is describing it to him. And he plans on showing him in the path so… it’s gonna be good. This will be nice. Great even. Fantastic. 

“Uhm,” he tries to pick up where he left off without really having had a plan at where that path ended, “also, I mean, you definitely have to know this but omegas just tend to have more stamina, ‘specially in heat, and that usually makes for pretty amazing marathon sex in and out of heat.” 

Sebastian makes a small questioning noise, breathing more gently now but clearly having to make an effort to doso. 

He elaborates, for Seb’s confusion and arousal. What can he say, he’s always been a mild show-off for partners who he plans to get into bed- something to do with that always ready to please instinct omegas tend to harbor. “Yeah, errr, the most obvious part of omegas having more stamina is that most, male or female or - yeah - can orgasm multiple times. I’ve only met one alpha in my life who has claimed they can do that outside of their rut and… to put it plainly, we never slept together so I don’t know if he was telling the truth or just trying to impress me or something. And even in rut if you think about it, alphas are only orgasming maybe once every hour and a half or so, that’s not exactly the same as cumming once and then again within ten minutes or less.”

A few stray chuckles make their way out of Sebastian before he’s smiling obnoxiously brightly at Chris, choking down giggles as he says, “guess I was too busy taking something the size of a softball up my ass to notice that.” 

Chris has to take his eyes off of the road for a second against that snarky comment, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. Reaching over for Seb’s shoulder with the encompassing nature of his laughter, squeezing the smaller man’s shoulder in one huge palm. 

But Sebastian’s apparently not done with his sudden need to make Chris rip a hole in his pants with his dick that is suddenly very, very hard, “that’s probably a good thing. Evolutionarily or biologically or whatever. I don’t think I could take more than one,” he ruins a bit of the unphased exterior he’s playing into with a little cough, “load inside me and not look like I’ve already been bred up.” 

And now Chris is combating his suddenly very vivid imagination, trying to not swerve like a drunk driver. Thinking about Sebastian mewling, a pretty little kitten, sitting on an alpha's knot and squirming around, moaning about how full he is. Getting to sit in front of him, watching his face - oh so pleased and yet also twinged with just a touch of pain from having his cunt pumped so fucking full - and petting at his normally flat stomach that’s pouched out with all the cum stuffed into him. Wondering if they take advantage of how many times an omega can cum and make that happen, given they’d have to use plugs or a fake knot but… 

He shivers.

Sebastian moans, barely audible, but it’s there. Taking to the atmosphere between them like sheet lightning, not separating them but drawing the area around them bright with its energy, another sweet breathy noise escapes him. Chris bites down on the skin on the inside of his cheek, trying to rien himself in, but not helping himself any because that reminds him of the picture that’s made when Sebastian chews or licks at his lower lip. His dick twitches and he shifts, feeling the small amount of wetness that’s begun to pool in his boxers for the first time. Making the connection to why Seb made that noise suddenly-

“God. Chris.” He pants, whimpering a little under the words, “you smell really good.” And he sounds embarrassed - he knows that feeling well, feeling dirty with how nice other omegas smell - and a little shy but completely genuine. Like he really can’t help but tell him that because it’s taking up so much space in his brain that he has to put it out into the world. Helpless with his own arousal. He squirms again, humming out more of a moan with the feeling of a bigger pooling of his own slick in his boxers. How wet is Sebastian if he’s like this?

Sebastian wiggles in his own seat more and Chris just has to absolutely groan when he hears a slightly tacky noise with his movement- like he’s wet enough that his pants, which he’s soaked through, had started to stick to the leather of his seat.

Chris wants nothing more than to pull over on the side of the road, even though there are so many people and cars and businesses around them, so he can climb over on top of him and feel how true that is for himself. 

He doesn't, he just keeps talking like the movement of his lips will save him from the itching in his palms to touch his omega, “you smell really good too, like, like a lot of things. But- ugh, just a lot of really sweet things.” Sebastian whimpers, obviously affected by having Chris talk about what he smells like when he’s aroused and on the teetering edge of going into heat, “you smell like a bakery kinda, but just one that sells pastries that are filled with the super sugary, super sweet fruit fillings-”

“Yeah?” Sebastian pants out and Chris has to look over at him for that-

Dear fucking god. Holy fuck. 

Chris’ hindbrain fucking mewls at the sight he’s greeted with, his brain melting inbetween his ears and dripping out of his ears, joining the sweat collecting on his rapidly heating skin. Electric with the sight laid out beside him, his hole clenching and unclenching thoughtlessly as his dick strains against his zipper. His balls tingling with want, all of his blood rapidly redirecting to his groin. 

Sebastian has his hand shoved down his pants. Impatient all of the sudden and needing release. 

His head is thrown back to sit on the seat’s headrest, his mouth wide open and his eyes scrunched up like it hurts him to have to be touching himself rather than make Chris do it for him, some strands of hair coming loose from behind his ears and framing his gorgeous face. He’s rocking his hips forward into his palm with a breathy sound and then rolling back into the seat with an unsatisfied mewl. Unhappy with the realization that he doesn’t have anything at or inside his greedy hole. It’s the most erotic thing Chris has ever seen. 

His dick aches as does his hole. Begging for their own attention and Chris can’t imagine how Sebastian then feels if he’s trying to keep from squirming his way into a very awkward car crash and police report. His cock feels like it’s on fire, like there’s lava flowing between the base of his dick and balls and back to his hole. He’s not sure he’s ever being more fucking turned on in his fucking life. Not even when he was locked up by himself for the first ever heat he had, desperate and out of his mind with his first time being in season and willing to do anything to get off. Even hump the bed when his legs were too shaky to hold his own weight but his brain was still demanding another orgasm out of his wilted body. 

Sebastian looks so good. So exceptional but at the same time it looks bad, like his heat has jumped forward to the middle of the cycle where you can’t think straight in any capacity, he looks like if there was a bed anywhere in the vicinity that he’d be willing and ready to hump in until he came, hands free if need be. 

He starts talking, egging the other omega on because he can’t join him, not without pulling off of the road and getting papped or getting a public indecency violation, “you know what else is good about having another omega when you're in heat?” 

Sebastian moans thoughtlessly, turning his head over to face Chris and fluttering his eyes open for a second before pleasure pulls them closed again, hunger burning bright in the steel grey-blue of his eyes that’s practically invisible with the width of his pupils. Reflecting Chris’ own wild image back at himself with their glossy surface. 

“Omegas aren’t afraid to make noise,” Seb whimpers as if to prove his point and Chris chuckles breathlessly, focusing hopelessly on the road even though it’s not really helping because what’s in his mind's eye isn’t any less vulgar than what’s beside him, “alphas just kinda grunt and groan at you and maybe moan once in their lives but omegas, oh Seb, omegas will whimper with you and moan in your ear and beg for you.” He breathes in sharply, getting hit with their combining scents, “nothing will make you wetter than being able to so clearly hear how much someone is enjoying themselves with you. It’s my favorite-” he pants, catching his own breath for a moment, “and you, you make the best noises baby. You sound so sweet. Smell sweet too.” Sebastian chokes on another high noise, bucking up into his own hand and nearly choking on air. His lax mouth trembling. Getting dangerously close to cumming. 

“The best though, oh Sebastian, the best thing about being with another omega is how wet you both get. You think now is good, when you can smell my slick and your own too…“ He can’t hold in his own moan, “wait until we really get into it. That’s when it’s really fun, I gotta tell you, nothing’s as hot as feeling slick dripping down your own thighs and then grabbing for your partner and feeling them just as wet. God,” he groans, nearly about to cum in his own pants without touching himself, caught up in the picture that was meant to be painted for Sebastian that’s also touturing him now, “My personal favorite thing in the noises, oh fuck, the best is sliding into your omega and hearing it. How wet they are. And everytime you pull out you can hear their slick against you and all the while you can feel your own slick pouring out of you and soaking yourself,” Sebastian’s shaking like a leaf in his own seat. 

He goes in for the killshot, “baby, nothing’s as good as that. Well- except maybe if you let me shove my fingers and tongue inside you after. Get all that cum and slick that’s built up in you, know you said you like to feel full of it, but, I might have to get a little selfish and taste some of it. Make you leak, or we could figure out if you can squirt, and get me all messy.” 

Sebastian wails next to him, his movements undecided and sloppy with his release. Cumming into his pants and squirming, flushed entirely and trembling with the force of it. His head turning from one side to the next like he can’t decide for himself if he wants to look at Chris or if he’s too overwhelmed by the sheer filth that he just put into words. Saying things that Sebastian didn’t even know was front and center in his own deepest, darkest fantasies until right then when he said them outloud. 

For a while it’s only the buzzing of the air conditioner and the swish of the cooled air brushing over Chris’ skin, Sebastian having gone silent beside him. Wrecked by his sudden orgasm and it’s intensity. When he starts shuffling again Chris can’t do anything but take a look at him, his still hard dick twitching with the soft, lax expression that he’s still wearing- he feels proud and like he’s glowing. He’s satisfied his omega. 

For now- his hindbrain reminds him.

Sebastian finds some tissues sitting under the backseats, squirming around to attempt and clean the mess of slick that’s gathered under his ass and the pooled cum in the front of his jeans. Breathing slower than he has for the entire car ride, Chris wonders if that’s because of his orgasm in general or if it was better because of his talking and that doesn’t help his situation… his balls yelling at him, begging to be emptied. And he smirks- figuring that he’s feeling as close to how an alpha feels with the effect Sebastian is having on him. Driving him wild and they haven’t even been naked around each other. Well, excluding that one time on set the showers were set up like a locker room, and, hey there, new fantasy. Sweating a little more with the recalled vision Sebastian had made then, water sliding over his tanned skin and pooling in the cuts of all his muscles or spilling over the swells of his perfect body, the true Bucky Barnes length hair having been messily slicked back with his fingers and looking longer than normal, darkened with the water saturating it and making his face stand out even more against it and-

“Chris?” 

Oh, right. Fantasy Sebastian isn’t the version of Sebastian that needs his attention. He adjusts the vent off to the side of his left hand, pointing it to blow air more directly on him, the chills the air produces when mixed with his sheen of sweat a nice alternative to his seemingly ever increasing temperature. 

“Yeah?” He gruffs out, turning quickly to look at Sebastian who isn’t looking back at him, no longer slouching in his seat so he can peer up at Chris through his eyelashes like he’s much smaller than he really is, no, he’s staring down. Not down at Chris’ face. No, just, staring down at the bulge in his pants. His pretty little tongue flicking out to sooth the hurt away from the way his teeth were worrying his bottom lip. It’s a welcome distraction like literally anything the other man does, a master puppeteer in the art of pulling Chris’ strings and seducing him. Whether he means to or not. 

His big eyes come back up to his face, looking completely unfairly, stupidly innocent and angelic for what falls out of his devilish lips, “do you think you can keep driving if I blow you?” 

Chris’ brain needs to shut down and reboot. 

He catches up to himself, moaning into the air between them and curling his fingers around the steering wheel hard enough he hears his knuckles crack and feels the pull of the tendons and muscles in his forearms, Jesus Christ, how the fuck did he ever think this fucking kid was innocent. Hell, how did he- how does he keep calling him a “kid”? 

“No, no,” he shakes his head a little too quickly for the reeling feeling still happening inside his head, breathless and feeling like he’s running out of air. Like when Scott accidently kicked him in the perfect place to kock all the air out of his chest when they were kids and he thought he was going to die. Except now he’s gonna die of suffocating from being too turned on, not from being physically hurt. Sebastian makes a muted hurt noise and he reminds himself that he has to explain why that’s not already commenced, “no, god, Seb. I’d crash so fast. There’s no way, no way at all I’d be able to keep looking at the road.” 

He takes a chance, turning to see Sebastian pouting, and he can’t help it, he whines a little, “I would and will take you up on that offer whenever physically possible but, uhm, yeah, not when it’s dangerous.” He clears his throat, “besides I don’t think you’d get much out of it right now.”

Sebastian’s head tilts to the side and, shit, for someone who said in an interview that their personality was way more like a cat than a dog he sure does turn into a very cute, very attractive puppy when confused. 

“Who says?” He offers, sounding a bit like he’s whining, juvenile almost. Almost like he’s challenging Chris, thinking he’s gonna get off way harder on blowing him than he can comprehend. 

“Seb-” he says, strained as Sebastian brings his hand back to riding high on his thigh, “guh,” he elegantly provides. Useless noises coming out of him as Seb’s hand decides to grope him through his very, very tight jeans. “Seb- I’m, like, gonna cum if you do. Right now.”

“Really?” He sounds like a kid in a candy shop.

Chris nods as hard as he can while hanging as tight as he can onto his role of responsible driver who is not going to let his crush suddenly turned lover slash heat partner blow him while their vehicle is moving and there are other people around them. Boxing them in, privacy only embracing them because of the highly tinted windows of the car. Breathing out, “yeah,” and grabbing Sebastian’s hands with one of his own and intertwining their hands so he can guide his back to his lap, dropping it there and lighting up with a smile when Sebastian huffs. 

“Was that permission to start touching myself again, Chris?” He teases, the high, pitchy notes in the back of his voice ruining the sexually omniscient character he’s going for. 

He just groans, combating the urge to tell him to do just that and to make a show out of it (an auditory one at least, his hindbrain tells him, compromising with his attempts to drive safely) and studies the silent companion that is the GPS, “we’ve got less than ten minutes to your place, think you can keep yourself under control for that long?” He teases right back, death-glaring out into the road. 

Sebastian just groans back, sighing after a couple seconds and telling him, “I don’t know.” 

Chris studies him for as long as his anxiety riddled brain will let him, shaking his head and whimpering when he realizes he’s not kidding. He’s right back to where they were at the midway point in the conversation that they just had, squirming around in his seat like he’s trying his hardest to not make anyone - even though it’s just them - aware of his situation but he can’t quite not move. To restless in his burning arousal that he can’t not move. And, oh, that might be a good thing to know- 

“Do you think you’re going into your full on heat? Or did I just make your pre-heat worse by egging you on?”

He makes a soft purring, sort of humming noise, his fingers knotting together over the impressive tent he’s back to pitching in his jeans like he’s actually making an effort to not touch himself because Chris didn’t say he could (and if he has a hard time containing the lightning bolts of boiling arousal that shoot through him when he connects those dots than it’s for only him to know). Panting out, “I don’t aa-actually know,” giggling a little despite himself.

“How long do you usually stay in pre-heat for?”

“Lllike a day, I guess? I don’t know- honest. Sorry.” 

Chris hums, thinking, “you don’t got anything to be sorry for, baby,” the endearment slipping back out of him once more. And he feels the urge to also apologize but it’s apparently needless, if the pleased purr that emanates from Sebastian is anything to go by. “Okay, so roughly twenty four hours, when did go start going into pre-heat?” 

Sebastian makes an odd noise and Chris can’t not look over at him, when he does Sebastian’s got his hands pinned under his thighs to keep them from wandering elsewhere, more heat boils under his skin at the pure obedience of the other omega, “it’s always weak at the start,” he pauses to move around a bit more, the tacky, slick sticking to leather noise returning to their shared atmosphere, “and I was feeling sick, y’know the regular after hugging lots of people,” he waves it off. Chris narrows his eyes, wanting to tell him off for not taking proper care of himself, “but then, then it hit me when, ahh, when Anthony and I were doing interviews. I- I, uhm, I didn’t say anything ‘cause I wasn’t sure and he told me to go get some rest and that he’d take care of everything.” 

Chris nods, mentally thanking Mackie and suggesting, “well, when you do know whether or not if you’re in full heat, feel free to share with the class.” 

“You dick,” Sebastian attempts to bite back at him but it doesn’t work with the little wail building up under his voice, Chris feels guilt swell under his skin. He’s making Sebastian uncomfortable right now. And sure he could give him the go-ahead to touch himself but now they’re too close to his place and he wouldn’t be able to do anything that would satisfy his urges, he’d just be torturing himself even if his mind isn’t thinking of it like that right now. 

“Hang on, baby, just a little longer.”


	3. Taking A Load Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian finally make it back to Sebastian's apartment and get some privacy.

Sebastian is nothing but a thinly tangled ball of restless energy and eagerness by the time the doors to the rental car doors are shut (really slammed because, again, he’s trying his best here to be normal but the butterflies in his stomach have grown teeth in the last twenty or thirty minutes and have begun to chow down on his insides) he’s barely able to stay an arms length away from him. Instead clinging to his side like their hips are literally glued together and keeping his lips pressed together - except for when he decides he needs to lick them and distract Chris - so the small noises he’s wanting to make don’t escape his throat. 

It’s nothing short of exciting, thrilling, and exhilarating- having Sebastian with him like this. 

He feels like he’s a teenager again, sneaking off to make out with someone after ditching a school dance and getting so hard in his pants that he’s actually, somehow, worried that the zipper might break. But it’s also strangely comforting, normal almost, like Sebastian’s the omega he should’ve been taking home over all the years that they’ve known one another. Like he should’ve known from the moment that they met that they would work together well. Like he’s really the alpha his body makes everyone he thinks he is, having such a gorgeous omega practically dancing around him because he’s amped up with early heat energy and carrying their bags for them. Although, even thinking about it like that, it’s not exactly right. He doesn’t care about designations of people and how they choose to portray what nature has decided to be their role. He only cares about designation with the people he’s letting into his bed because it’s a preference and even then… if he was into an alpha enough to want to sleep with them, so be it, he would try it. But right now all he can think about is the younger man he’s somehow been allowed to see like this and feeling like an alpha whose pleased their omega is something primal that his brain is comparing it to because he doesn’t know what else to call this very, very special feeling. He was never taught that something could be as good as this without having an alpha to “complete” him. 

Sebastian’s still slightly flushed still but the amped up part of the stain from just having an orgasm and being talked through it in a way that set both of their insides and outsides on fire is mostly gone now. The pretty pink spread over the apples of his cheeks and barely dusting the bridge of his nose has calmed, enough to make it appear to strangers, as though he’s just spent too long in the sun a few days ago. His smell might give his current state of being but that could also be easily chased away with the idea of a day old or so sunburn because quite a lot of omegas do like to lay in the sun (himself included) and if they spend enough time there their scent can change. Chris has never been able to smell that particular scent change on himself but he knows it happens, Dodger likes to climb up into his lap and lick him with more enthusiasm than usual after he’s spent a while lounging in the sun. 

He just hopes if anyone knows about the string drawing them together by the hip that they don’t know who they are. He would hate to ruin this by having it finally leak that he is an omega and that he’s spending time with Sebastian when he’s in heat. That would be a crash and burn for them both, both their careers-

He shakes himself, smiling back at Sebastian helplessly when they climb into the elevator which is mercifully empty. Quit thinking about what could go wrong, he tells himself. Instead focusing on the differences in the weight of his hands currently. Sebastian’s luggage is super light (like seriously, forget being a “light packer” because he’s convinced there’s nothing in his small suitcase except maybe one change of clothes if that) in his right hand. The much heavier suitcase that’s resting in his left hand is his own and both of his hands have agreed that there’s nothing better they could think to be doing right now. Except making cradling his omega to make him calm down a little but they’re still in public… so, yeah, not yet. 

Chris pulls Sebastian into his side with vague gestures or more so that Sebastian sees his arm separating from his body and jumps into the provided space, purring with his contentment at being held so simply. 

His heart soars with the noise and soon his own purr is rumbling in his chest- he likes the sound of their sounds together. Just like their voices Sebastian’s is a little higher, more shrill than Chris’ but not as feminine as some of the soft, wrecked noises he was making earlier. Chris’ own purr is nowhere near the deep level that an alpha’s growl would be but it’s much closer than Seb’s will probably ever be and he’s enjoying the contrast between the similar sounds. It’s got his lips being tugged up into a giddy smile that he wouldn’t dream of biting back. 

When the elevator notifies them that it’s time to be released back into the world Sebastian doesn’t make a move to pull away and Chris has lost most of his I-need-to-be-the-responsible-one-of-the-two-of-us self control and so he doesn’t move away either. He can’t. Not really because of the few minutes spent in the elevator it seems that the younger man has developed his own gravitational pull even though he’s smaller than Chris and therefore should be pulled into Chris’ gravity because-

Sebastian whines softly, the sound bubbling up from the back of his throat and leaking through his pouting lips. Stabbing Chris straight through the heart with the unhappy tone of it. 

He pulls himself from where he was swimming in the endless pool of his thoughts, shaking off the last of the water droplets clinging to him as he climbs the ladder out of his cranium, searching Sebastian’s profile and body for the upset. He finds it when his eyes flow over his hands, ah, he thinks, okay, this he can fix. 

He drops the luggage in one of his hands, his own he realizes while putting it safely on the floor of the hallway, grabbing for Sebastian’s trembling hand instead. He presses a quick kiss to it, his lips meeting the soft skin and promising it something that even Chris doesn’t know, uncurling his long fingers from his house keys and taking them from him. Slotting the warmed metal - they must’ve been sitting in his pocket - into the lock and twisting. His own movements tracked by his eyes that are moving through molasses all of the sudden. Dragged to a low halt by knowing that once he opens this door everything is free range. No prying eyes will be able to keep Chris from touching Sebastian however he sees fit, no situation will occur where he has to deny him for fear of danger approaching, nothing is going to keep him from fully throwing himself into Seb’s atmosphere and hunkering down on his surface because of the strength in his gravity. Pulling them together. 

All at once Chris registers pushing the door open after twisting the key, handing Sebastian his keys back, picking up his suitcase off of the floor, hearing their twinned footsteps come into the private space that is Sebastian’s apartment, the door shutting behind him, and being pressed up against that door. He moans, Sebastian’s body becoming a comforting and exciting weight resting on him, his still very hard dick brushing against his solid form. Sebastian grabs for him; touching his shoulders and dragging his hands down wherever he can physically reach, pulling at his waist so their hips smash together better, pulling already wrecked sounds out of both of them and then simultaneously realizing that they’re not kissing yet. Diving forward so they can. 

And Sebastian’s panting into Chris’ mouth while he does the same, breathless and wanting and desperate and messy. Their tongues meet eagerly, licking into each other’s mouths and drawing sounds out of one person then the other, both of them unsure who made what noise. Melding into one form that’s burning bright with body heat and desire. Lust pooling heavily behind their shut eyelids and drawing them towards each other like magnets. 

Sebastian flicks his darkened eyes open, parting their mouths. He’s breathing heavily, staring at Chris and feeling like he’s been set on fire. His hands find another destination, pulling Chris’ fingers away from where they’ve held onto their luggage for the journey from the car to right here, where he never ever wants to leave from, he wants to stand here, pressing against his omega from head to toe and grow moss with him. Staying until they both turn to stone statues that historians later in time will give some fantastical name- something lovely yet ambiguous because like in modern times they’ll never be sure if they were close friends or lovers when no one’s around to tell their tale. 

Sebastian’s knees hit the wooden flooring of his apartment seconds after their bags do, the sound tricking Chris’ ears, feeling like the real world is lagging and he’s been left behind to live in the simple, glowing ecstasy that is having Sebastian so close to him yet far because of the clothing their both wearing getting in the way. Sebastian reads his mind again, or doesn’t and just goes with his own mind that is thinking itself down the exact same path, tearing at his belt and pants. His fingers trembling harder and more soft, frustrated noises are left to their own devices as they fly from his gorgeous lips. 

“Seb-” is all he gets to breathe out before the mentioned man is pawing harder at his pants and interrupting him with his enthusiasm. Chris moans, missing the heat of having Sebastian fully pressed against him. 

“Wanna- god, wanna get my mouth on you. Have to. Please Chris, ple-”

“Ohmygod-” it comes out as one, rushed word, his breathing hitching and sticking in strange places because he’s already heard Sebastian say that he wants to blow him once today but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hit him any less hard the second time. Not at all. He’s nodding and trying to grab onto the smooth surface of the door that’s at his back, the wood is friendly, reminding him of where they are. 

He blindly reaches for Sebastian where he’s kneeling, finding grip on his hair and tugging, shivering with the heady mewl that it pulls from Sebastian. He tugs again so he can hear that sound once more time, he watches what he’s doing the second time. Sebastian’s eyes somehow get wider and more unfocused, his pupils spilling outward even farther and, holy fuck, is that hot. He’s squirming on his knees, his hands fisted and no longer grabbing for Chris’ jeans, just soaking in the pleasure he’s getting from the hand in his hair. He’s going to be pulling and touching Seb’s hair way more often now. Now that he has permission and can see how it affects him. 

“Bed,” he offers, a whimper of his own making its presence known, pitching his command into more of a plea when Sebastian leans forward. His mouth still hanging open from having been manhandled a little and incidentally mouthing at his dick through his pants with the position. Chris leaks more into his boxers. Feeling slick just begin to soak through them and begin to saturate the seat of his pants, he whimpers softly, wondering if there’s going to be a wet spot on the door he’s leaning against. 

“B-bed!” He tries again, pulling at Seb’s hair with one hand and tapping his cheek with the other, getting his attention with something other than pleasure that turns his insides to mush. 

Sebastian whines but stands, clinging to Chris the entire time. 

He indulges Sebastian then, leaning in closer and breathing into each other’s open mouths a little while they wait for their shaky limbs to catch up some, silently thanking him for standing because if he really wanted he could have blown Chris there against the door. And probably could have made him fall over with it because while Chris is never going to make assumptions about someone he doesn’t know- he knows Sebastian well and Sebastian looks like he definitely has the skills to blow his mind by getting that fucking mouth on his dick. The way that their next kiss and all their previous kisses can prove that. 

Sebastian dives in even closer, grabbing at Chris shoulders almost like he’s intending to massage him but then he just slides his hands up and latches onto the back of his neck with one hand, letting the other card through his short hair and Chris chuckles briefly at the ferocity of his movements and how much of his strength he’s using before being shut up by Sebastian’s delightful fucking mouth. The curl of his little smirk against his own lips is unfairly delicious. Making his blood boil and possibly even turn to steam when Chris takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth, also turning the tides by clenching the hand that he’s got in Seb’s hair and just the sluttest moan falls out of his mouth. Chris swallows it and lets out his own sound. 

Using the two inches and with the way Sebastian slimmed back down over the course of and after filming the over thirty (probably closer to forty, he guesses now that they’re pressed together like this) or so pounds to push him backwards. Walking them clumsily towards the direction of Sebastian’s bedroom. They slumble for a little while, baby steps falling unevenly as they fight to keep hotly kissing despite the tingling burning of their lungs. It lights Chris’ chest up and for a bizarre moment his hindbrain growls that if he’s gonna die it’d be best like this, suffocated by Sebastian’s eager lips and tongue. 

Sebastian pulls back, putting the tiniest gap manageable between them, like he’d heard Chris’ inner thoughts and immediately recoiled against it. Not wanting Chris to die, not when he’s not done with him yet. 

Chris rubs the pad of his thumb over the cut of Sebastian’s jaw softly and they stop moving. Sebastian sways minutely instead, dragging Chris into the movement easily, sighing with the gentle touch and seemingly bathing in it. With his ring and pinky fingers he can reach the scent gland at the side of his neck, so low that it’s almost on the junction of his neck and shoulder more than it’s on his neck, he runs his fingers over that area of skin just as gently. Sebastian physically shivers, his bottom lip jutting out just a little more and brushing Chris’ lips. He purrs without thinking at the sight, pressing down a little harder to see what happens. Sebastian’s open eyes flutter shut and his body goes a bit limp with the touch making Chris react before he can process what he’s doing, untangling the hand he had in Seb’s hair to wrap it around his waist, pushing them both against the wall they’ve made it to. Sebastian mewls with it and he can’t do anything but bite at that pretty trembling bottom lip, still purring and pulling him in tighter. 

“So pretty,” spills out of his mouth before he can think better of it, if he would even like that, and Sebastian is crying out softly, his mouth falling open wider. Oh. Yeah- yeah, that makes sense. Chris’ mind zooms out from their current situation to think of all the times he’s given the man he’s got trapped between him and the wall of his own apartment compliments and how embarrassed he gets. Blushing and forgetting his own words or train of thought or fumbling with whatever he was doing (once he literally dropped the pen he was using to sign posters with when a fan had complimented him and Chris backed them up possibly too enthusiastically). 

“Yeah,” Chris noses his cheek, drumming his fingers over the sensitive skin of his scent gland and purring out, “you’re so pretty Sebastian, look so gorgeous like this.” 

Just those simple - very, very true - words have him shaking, mewling more and turning into an even bigger puddle of melted ice cream under Chris’ heat. Chris isn’t sure if it’s his subconscious just being hungry for Sebastian but he swears he feels the other man’s dick twitch through the layers of fabric between their crotches, he rests his forehead against his, overwhelmed with the arousal pushing against every square inch of his being. 

Then they’re kissing again. Losing track of time and making small noises into each other’s mouths and rutting against each other and by the time when Chris pulls back with the goal of peeling them off of the wall and finally getting to the bedroom he can’t help but put his thoughts into words when he looks at Sebastian. Wide eyes turned dark with lust, swollen lips, flushed skin, mused hair that’s framing his enchanting features, and shaking hands that are grabbing onto him for dear life. 

“God, baby,” he tugs the other omega closer by the hips and not bothering to stop himself from cupping his ass, “look at you, you’re, ugh, you’re unreal. So pretty. So sweet, just taking everything I give you,” Sebastian makes a whimpering sound that sounds more raw than the others have and Chris doesn’t stop to think why before spitting out, “you’re already so good. Can’t wait to see how sweet and pretty you look when you’re really in it, mindless and gorgeous with your heat.” His hands slip lower on his ass and a moan fights it’s way out of his chest with the wet patch he finds, “yeah, you’re getting so wet for me, gorgeous. Can’t wait to see how strung out you get- didn’t get to see this pretty face when you came earlier-”

Sebastian wails, shaking harder and falling forward so his head is cradled in the area between Chris’ neck and shoulder, his hips pulsing between the plain of Chris’ solid body and the hold his hands have on his ass. A tiny moan that sounds like Chris’ name falling out of his mouth brokenly between the desperate wail that he can’t see to keep inside himself. 

It clicks with Chris a second after it takes and he’s moaning into the top of Sebastian’s head, his hole clenching hard enough it’s nearly painful. Seb just came. 

He purrs at the smaller omega, rocking his limb body between the holds he has on him until precious little too-much, too-soon noises are falling out of his lips. Then he raises his hands from cupping his soaked ass to petting his back, finding his shirt wet from the sweat that’s begun pouring off of Sebastian and he has to ask then, “sure you’re not already in heat, baby?”

Sebastian mumbles something inaudible and the only way Chris knows he tried to say something anyway is because his hot breath and lips brushed over the skin on his neck, teasing his scent gland inadvertently. 

Chris pets his hair, keeping one hand on his back like it’s stuck to his skin just as his shirt is, whispering because it feels right to keep most of the silence surrounding them, “what?” 

Sebastian slurs a little when he speaks up, taking his time like he’s physically untangling his tongue, “I like it when you-” he shrugs, “say those things, I, uhh, yeah.” 

Chris is imagining that pretty blush he gets so often as he talks, smiling to the wall they’re using as a support system, his balls throb between his legs because apparently everything about Sebastian gets him harder than anything else. He scoops Seb up, bridal style, pretending for a little patch of time that he’s got no idea of what he’s referring to because he can, before humming and squeezing him tighter. Kissing his temple and agreeing with a sing-song, “that so, baby?” 

He doesn’t combat the smile that stretches the muscles in his face so much he feels like his face might split, Sebastian doesn’t either. Laughing softly and kicking his legs as Chris walks them across his apartment, burning up with shy embarrassment and changing the topic of conversation, “I can walk, y’know?” 

“Yeah.” He agrees simply, adding “but it’s more fun this way.” 

“Who says?” Sebastian asks, gazing up at him, his eyes still glazed and big and Chris’ heart pulses. Softening under that look because anyone who wouldn’t doesn’t have a fucking heart or soul or-

He stops his spiraling thoughts to carefully throw Sebatian onto his mostly made bed, “me.” 

Sebastian tries to give him an oh really look but it doesn’t work, not when he’s giggling at being tossed around and starfishing out onto his bed. The sheets embracing him happily, burying him slightly under them where they were rucked up, his hair fanning out around him as much as it can when it’s only jawline length instead of shoulder or collarbone length. Facing the ceiling and grinning at it like it’s got the world’s corniest joke painted on it and he can’t help but love the bad humor. Chris takes off his shoes before climbing on the bed, making sure to rid Sebastian of his as well when he gets up onto the furniture. 

“Hi,” Sebastian says breathlessly below him after Chris walks his hands up the bed on either side of his prone body, still smiling and practically glowing with his happiness. 

“Hey,” he grins back, big and bold with his thoughts telling him, can you believe this beautiful creature is yours? 

Sebastian stares at him for a while and so Chris lets himself do the same, looking over his face for the millionth time, the only difference is how close they are now. How close they’re allowed to be. His mind immediately comes up with comparisons for the unbridled beauty of his eyes; things surrounding winter skies and ocean horizons and overcast clouds that have the sun trapped behind them. His lips inspire the same want to write sonnets and plays and anything his mind might be able to come up with. 

He stares for as long as Sebastian lets him, getting distracted enough by him that he doesn’t notice where the smaller man’s hand has gone until he feels it cupping him through his jeans. He moans, his arms buckling a little under him, moving into the sensation, bolts of electricity hitting him directly in the groin. He feels slick leak out of him. Like a ridiculous amount spills out of his entrance, dirting up his now unsaveable jeans and he can’t remember feeling so turned on so consistently outside of heat, hell, he might not have even been this turned on outside of heat period. He lowers himself to his forearms instead of his hands gracelessly, bucking more enthusiastically into the firm pressure Sebastian is providing his dick with. 

Mindless with pleasure when Sebastian presses his other hand to his shoulder, Chris goes with it easily, not stopping to worry about how without words the movement could be interpreted by his noisy brain as Sebastian not wanting him, no matter if there’s still a hand on his erection or not. An embarrassing whimper pulls itself directly up from Chris’ stomach when Sebastian gets him on his back and starts undoing his jeans with much more coordination than earlier thanks to the magic of orgams during heat. Getting them down to just under his ass before turning his attention to stripping him of his underwear- even the usually only perfunctory movement has his skin lighting up, the thick elastic band of his boxers dragging over his dick makes him squirm and gasp. 

Then Sebastian’s apparently just going to stare at his twitching, leaking dick. Not moving in to touch him- just looking.

Chris lifts his head, wondering faintly when it smacked back against the pillows, to look down at what’s taking Sebastian so long. And those gorgeous eyes really are just looking at him but what’s not expected is the way his mouth is hanging open. The sheen on his lips giving away the fact that his mouth is literally watering or that he’s just plain drooling, Chris wants to fucking swallow his tongue. He’s not gonna survive this.

“Seb?” He chokes out, cupping a hand over the back of his neck, resting his fingers on the heated skin there and squeezing gently because he’s not sure what Sebastian’s thinking - it could be literally anything, he could be thinking that he has an ugly dick for all he knows or even freaking out about seeing another omega’s dick for the first time - and he might be in a trance or something that he needs to be physically reassured out of. 

Sebastian blows out a breath that sounds like it’s been stuck in his chest since he got Chris out of his pants, “fuck,” he murmurs and he’s not even sure he heard him. The hot breath that escapes him washes over Chris’ dick, there’s no stopping his needy moan or the pearl of pre-cum that drips down his shaft. 

Chris’ head hits the thankfully soft surface of the mattress hard enough his neck kinda hurts, cursing at the sudden feeling of Sebastian’s tongue licking up the underside of his cock, his fingers cradling him around the base. White hot flicking tongues of pleasure already greet the base of his spine and he curses, helpless to how fast this is going to go. 

More fire curls it’s way through his intestines into his stomach, stoking the fire and collecting there, making more sweat work it’s way onto his skin. Quick fingers push up the bottom hem of his shirt and drag tantalizingly down his lower stomach, his dull fingernails drawing a shiver out of the taunt muscles without Chris having anything to do with it, his body being overridden with pleasure. Sebastian’s tongue disappears and he can’t choke back his whine, a purr responds to his noise and then his breathing is back to teasing him.

“Sorry,” he offers shyly, rotating his wrist so his damp lips just barely brush the sensitive skin of his cock, Chris can’t not groan. He continues, speaking softly enough Chris can’t be sure he’s even meant to hear the words or if he just has to say them, “just got caught up for a second, didn’t realize you’d be so… uhh, big.” 

Chris’ cheeks are on fire, his hips twitching uncontrollably, nonverbally begging to be back in Seb’s mouth. He gets himself up onto his elbows so he can at least attempt to watch the fucking show Sebastian makes and can’t help the apology that spills out of his own mouth. He knows he’s big for an omega, his frame is more alpha than most alpha’s and, well, everything’s in proportion. Most male omegas have smaller cocks, usually from three to five, five and a half inches and… his isn’t that. He’s never measured it but once an ex-boyfriend (one of the two alpha’s he dated) had jerked them both off in one hand and the only real difference was the thick bulb of his knot near the base of his cock. They had been the same length- Chris’ was just a bit less thick and knot-less. 

Chris drops his head back and moans, shutting his eyes tightly because Sebastian’s smart fucking mouth has pulled him out of his head again for whatever countless time this time is, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth an hollowing his cheeks. Chris fumbles for something to hold onto. Gasping and accidentally pulling a little bit roughly on Sebastian’s hair. As a result the other omega also gasps and sinks down further, working his way down his shaft and tonguing the sides of his cock messily. 

Chris has never felt anything better in his fucking life. 

He’s cock is continually leaking into Seb’s wet dream of a mouth and he’s not even fully inside his mouth, Seb’s fist still locked around the base of his dick. He whimpers, lifting his head back up with great difficulty and immediately regretting it because the look on Sebastian’s face has him rocketing towards the edge just that much faster than he already was. His entrance feels puffy and open and he can’t help but squirm. 

Sebastian flicks his eyes open and raises an eyebrow at him, that elusive bratty side surfacing once more, and just sinks all the way down. Kissing his own fist and swallowing and Chris is going to fucking loose it. Right here. Right now. Those deceivingly innocent, wide eyes staring up at him and swallowing him whole and, dear fucking god, his other hand has made it’s way under his thigh. Tapping the intimate, sensitive skin with a clear question in his eyes. 

Chris nods quickly, racing against his rising orgasm. 

Sebastian takes his agreement without any complaints thankfully, circling the pad of one finger around his hole and humming like it’s the best thing he’s felt. Just the faint stretch of his first finger has Chris swallowing a wail, biting his lip like he’s got the intent to chew through it. His soul being fucking sucked out through his dick and then being pushed back into him the rhythmic thrusting of Seb’s finger and, god, he’s gonna kill him because there’s another finger joining the first and then he can’t not wail. The desperate sound getting punched out of his chest because it’s so good. And there’s memories of what Sebastian sounds like, what he looks like cumming pummeling his mind to mush. And his spine is on fire. His dick aching and his hole throbbing and his balls feeling too swollen like he’s going to explode with arousal at any point. 

And Sebastian’s taking his hand away from his dick to hold his thigh higher up so he can shove his fingers farther into him and Chris is getting teary eyed. He cries out, feeling his own lips tremble and shiver and he can’t take it anymore. Sebastian’s got him down his fucking throat and is bobbing his head like he’s having just as good of a time a Chris and fingerfucking him silly and that’s all the staminia he has in his entire body. 

Holding on for that long is probably what’s making his orgasm feel more intense than normal but if asked he’s one thousand percent going to blame Sebastian because he’s spreading his fingers inside Chris like he knows just the same as Chris that he always needs something to clench down on when he cums or he’ll feels slightly off centered. 

Chris’ vocal cords wring themselves dry of audible noises when he whines out Sebastian’s name. Cumming down his throat and feeling like he’s nothing but a burning fall of fire, sparks of white lighting up behind his eyelids and sending hot chills down his spine. He’s panting like he’s run a fucking marathon with Sebastian swallowing around him and faintly pulsing his fingers inside him. Melting back into the bed. 

“Good?” Sebastian asks - voice appropriately roughened up - after a while. 

Chris lazily grabs for his shoulders and pulls him up so Seb’s face can rest on his chest rather than his thigh, feeling his own slick slide across his skin when he moves his legs, dripping between his asscheeks and at any other time he might make a face because it’s not the most pleasant thing but with the way their sweat sticky clothes catch on each other reminding him of their state of undress but he doesn’t care- he can’t bring himself to. He just lays Sebastian’s fully clothed body (minus his shoes) on top of his half clothed form. His pants still tugged down his thighs and his shirt half way up his torso. He doesn’t care. He wants to have Sebastian closer, closer than he already was after pulling one of his top five best orgasms from him with his perfect mouth. 

“Yeah, more than good,” he purrs after a while, not even having to check in with himself to find the answer- just knowing in his heart that it’s true. His hand thunks down on Sebastian’s back like it belongs there, the weight of his palm and fingers soaking into his form. 

Time passes like spun cotton candy, light and endless, wrapping them up in clouds that obscure the rest of the world behind their magic. Allowing him to think that they’re the only ones left on earth; they’re the only people who are in their world. The spiderwebs of time grow and thicken around them, tangling together until every spun thread of time is connected and becomes one. One tangle of a thoughtless, gooy, sugary sweet cocoon. Wrapping them up and Chris knows for certain that he wouldn’t mind being mummified here with Sebastian, thinking up all the mysteries of the world that surround two people. Thinks like the mummies of pompeii, intertwined as they died and unknown if it was for comfort or for solidarity- whether they curled together to watch the end times swallow the world whole with each other in easy reach or whether it was because they were so frightened of what the world was doing to them that they reached for the nearest breathing entity. 

Chris hopes that if they were really mummified here and now, together in cotton candy, that there would be zero questions. He hopes when dug up or discovered or stumbled upon that all will look and know. Know that the positioning of their bodies is too intimate for it to have been anything but love. Love. He repeats the word in his head, rolling it across the metaphorical tongue that his conscious' voice commands. Smiling because he may not understand when or how that word became something rightfully attached to Sebastian but it is and he’s never been more glad for any tiny word association in his life.

Sebastian stirs next to him, a serene purr emanating from him, quiet and soft enough in nature that Chris isn’t entirely sure it's not just his imagination spilling over into the real world and coloring it with watered down pigments. 

One of his earlier thoughts floats back into the forefront of his mind and so he asks the human puddle of melted sugar that is Sebastian, “hey, I wanna go out and get some stuff, for, uhm, for us…” he starts before the train can leave the station. Sebastian uncurls a little, lifting his chin and almost nuzzles into Chris’ chest with the movement. Lazy with the satisfaction of being pleased and then getting to please Chris. He continues on as blunt as he can manage with his face on fire when Seb seems content to bathe in the silence, “do you want me to get you off again before I go or are you alright for now?” 

Chris gets back up onto his elbows and pushes down the new associated thoughts he has with the pose, swallowing and reminding himself that just because he’s got Sebastian on top of him that this might not go anywhere. He might be completely and utterly fine or he might just tell Chris to go do what he needs to, he is a fully grown man, he can get off by himself if he needs to. 

Sebastian gets up with him, pushing his hands into the welcoming softness of his blankets and mattress and accidently straddling Chris’ lap with the move, he either doesn’t notice or has decided he doesn’t care about modesty anymore. Chris bets on the first options but certainly would never object to the second. His eyes have returned to a hazy state of being - or maybe they never left, he muses, his eyes have been closed mostly all of the time since getting him off - but there’s something more under the glaze. Something in the way he wiggles a bit and flexes his hands, adjusting his placement on top of Chris like he can’t help himself. Like he doesn’t know what to do with the question. Like being asked so blatantly about his level of current arousal is making him more aroused- and that’s a path to explore later. 

His mouth opens. Closes. His cheeks pink more, the beautiful stain blooming from his cheeks and nose up to his ears, dripping down his neck too. He doesn’t not look at him though. And Chris appreciates that, that he’s clearly kind of embarrassed but that he can’t really make himself not look, it makes something break loose in his chest and possibly catch fire too, as if he’s the voyeur and exhibitionist on his own point of view. Sebastian squirms a little more, his breath catching in his throat and being released, Chris wonders if he had been touching him there if he would’ve felt it, he wonders if Sebastian likes that- would like it, being touched there. 

“Uhm,” Sebastian offers, the gears in his head turning with enough momentum that Chris might be able to hear them. Maybe he’s just hearing his own heart beat. He doesn’t know- feels like he can’t know, can’t know what miraculous, brilliant thoughts are being formed or recycled in the other man’s head, they’re too… too something for him to know. He reaches out instead, sweeping his fingertips across the stunning landscape that is his jaw, his cheek, his temple, and the unruly strands of hair around his face that he’s heard plenty of make-up and hair people on plenty of sets scold. Chris never wants them to behave because if they did he wouldn’t get to tuck them back in place. 

“I might-” Sebastian begins again, less of an unsure stutter trapped in his throat and more of a shyness. His tongue appears to stroke over the plush surface of his bottom lip once more and Chris can’t take it. He leans in to kiss Sebastian again, nipping (only politely!) at his lip before pulling away, not intending to actually interrupt but only being human. Sebastian doesn’t mind, just keeps him close with both arms slung around the back of his neck and speaks while they’re far enough apart to not really be considered kissing but too close to each other to have pulled apart, breaking the bounds of language with the way they’re behaving. 

“I might need it again… uhm, just to be safe.”

Chris laughs with the addition to his honesty, delighted with him, pulling him into another enchanting kiss that makes his lips and whole body sing. This time he’s going to get Sebastian out of his clothes, it’s only fair. 

He flips their positions inelegantly with his boxers and pants still trapped around his thighs and right below his ass, limiting his movements but not prohibiting all of them. Before he strips Sebastian he pulls his pants down but his boxer briefs up but almost entirely abandons that idea when it makes the younger man pout, he pets his side to remedy the situation… and also takes off his shirt. But it’s definitely the first that makes him settle against the sheets. He tosses them overboard and doesn’t pay a single second of attention to where they land in the rest of the room which is so forgotten to him that it may as well really be an ocean surrounding them and secluding them to their lifeboat of a bed. Sebastian’s socks come off first because they weren’t removed with his shoes, then come his pants- the body hugging fabric having to be wrestled with quite a bit before they’ll let go of Seb. Chris doesn’t blame them. Couldn’t bear to, not at all, not when he’s then able to take in the beauty of those too often clumsy legs that seem to go for miles. 

He banishes the pants and socks from the bed and lifts Sebastian’s right leg, stroking his hands over the skin and relishing in the feeling of him, taking in and treasuring the moment. His skin is smooth and pale gold under the dusting of dark hair. Chris presses his lips to the easy curve of his knee and can’t stop himself from going higher and higher with those relatively innocent kisses until he reaches the start of his boxers. He nips the skin there, under him, just because he can before moving on. Loving the little gasp that Sebastian gives under the sprinkling of rough treatment, escaping his lungs and very soul and pushing its way into the atmosphere just to tell Chris he’s on the right track. 

He veers from said track a small bit, silently vowing to come back to the siren call of his underwear and instead cooing at the beauty under him to lift his arms so he can get his shirt out of the way. He obeys, bending himself to show Chris that he will because he wants this just as much. Chris stretches his fingers and palms over both sides of his ribcage in thanks, grinning when Sebastian blooms under him. His spine curling up like he’s chasing the heat and a few sounds spilling out of his scarcely parted lips, enjoying, purely enjoying, Chris’ hands on him. 

A nipple gets tweaked in repayment. A whine falls out of Sebastian when he does it. 

So it happens again, pinching the sweet, apparently highly sensitive flesh between his fingers until Sebastian mewls and his hips lift off the bed while his toes attempt to cling onto the sheets. His body bowing into the sensation and making a smaller fire grow inside Chris. He watches, bewitched as another similar reaction is pulled from the omega when he switches sides. Petting his ribs on the side he just vaguely abused while giving the other that exact brand of toture, Sebastian sings under him. His scent soars, reaching new heights of sweetness and sugar and fruit and deliciousness that has Chris’ mouth literally watering. 

“Ple-please,” Sebastian mewls, pleading for more. More touches to his chest that clearly are a direct line to his dick, more sensation, more touching in general, maybe just more. Maybe he doesn’t know what he’s begging for beyond begging for Chris. Chris kisses over his heart, rewarding such a sweet sound. 

“What do you need, gorgeous?” He husks out, playing over his smooth skin, admiring the way his own pale (gotta love those irish-roots that peek through when he’s not been filming in Atlanta or been using fake tan) complexion both mixes and stands out from his Romanian gold-tan skin. 

The soft moan that flows out of him reminds Chris that he needs to be praised, they both need it. Sebastian needs it because it turns him into a pretty, needy kitten and Chris needs to see that. Needs to witness his omega writhing beneath him and pleading for him and receiving all the compliments that have always been on the tip of his tongue but kept out of the world by a filter that’s just gotten permission to melt away. The compliments that he should be getting, like, every second of every day because have you seen Sabastian Stan?!

Sebastian doesn’t, possibly can’t, get any more words out. He just pushes his hips up into the air, rocking Chris where he’s perched and makes another wordless plea that's setting Chris on fire slowly but surely. 

“Yeah, baby, okay. Yeah I can do that, you don’t need to worry. I got you.” He’s not sure if he’s just trying to reassure Sebastian or if he’s trying to reassure himself just as much. He doesn’t pay it any mind, doesn’t put more energy into thinking about where he’s going with that because his eyes are all for Sebastian. 

He taps the thin skin of his hip and then caresses the fabric of his boxer briefs, asking without asking because even though he knows - by the sounds and the sight of Sebastian that this is okay with this - he still finds himself asking. It’s only polite. 

Sebastian’s nodding and moving to strip himself of the last remaining clothing on him with hands that are more clumsy than his legs when starstruck but Chris can’t have that so he pulls the scrap of fabric down and off his unreal legs and abandons them to the end of the bed where they’re flung. Reaching to gather both of his elegant wrists in one hand and bringing them over his head, studying his omega’s face the whole time. 

He can’t help but purr in satisfaction when Sebastian’s breathing becomes hampered and unsteady, his eyes widening with the realization of what’s going on. His mouth falls open and stays like that, looking like he’s suspended in a mild orgasm, his features both relaxed and tense at once, surprised with his own enjoyment of the situation. Chris kisses him sloppily until he can’t breath, holding himself up with one hand and leaving the other to secure his wrists. Sebastian moans and whimpers into his mouth, wiggling but not trying to get away, just moving because he can’t say still and probably subconsciously because he wants to know that Chris really is holding him down. 

He glances down between them and kind of wants to pass out right there and then because Sebastian’s dick is fattened up enough it looks like it hurts and leaks all over his stomach. The small pool of his pre-cum spilled off the side of his waist, wetting the bedspread, because of the ripples in the muscles under it, the way he’s chest is heaving so he can breath. Chris swallows his tongue choking and feeling his cock fight to get hard again after such an intense orgasm. Need pulling that the base of his spine and connecting him to Sebastian’s desperation. 

He kisses those intoxicating lips one last time - for now at least - and moves down his body. Staying long enough to squeeze at Sebastian’s wrists and lowly tell him, their lips brushing and driving them both crazy, “leaving these here.” 

Sebastian wails, half choking it off when he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and staring up at Chris with the truest form of puppy dog eyes that Chris has ever seen and he knows that the sound isn’t one of rejection- just the opposite. He can see it in Sebastian’s eyes, smell it in his saturating scent that’s thick with arousal, and feel it in the trembling pleasure barely kept contained under his skin. 

Once he’s at eye level with his leaking dick he snakes a hand under his ass to lift his hips up, intending to slide his fingers into him but he instead has to physically drop his head to Sebastian’s heated body and take a breather. There’s a literal pool of slick under him, wetting the bed. He moans his own arousal out into his skin, half wishing he was hard so he could hump the bed and get rid of some of the overflowing arousal he’s got rushing through him. 

And- that. That isn’t a bad idea. 

He grabs Sebastian’s ass in one hand, cataloging the sharp intake of breath for later, and flips them again. Pulling Sebastian completely on top of him so that they can kiss, making up for the two inches of height usually separating them. Redirecting Sebastian’s hands to his lower back and squeezing his wrists once more, telling him that now that’s where those are staying and relishing in the whimper and tiny nod he gets in response. 

“Love how responsive you are, sweetheart,” he tells the smaller man while spreading his legs to straddle his waist, either knee bracketing the sides of his hips and positioning his dick at Chris’ abs. He brushes a hand over his ass and tells him he’s allowed to move his hips as much as he wants but not his hands and gets down to business. 

Grabbing at one of his hips to help Seb keep his balance and using the other to dive between his cheeks and seek out his dripping entrance, finding it easily and shivering with the lust driven noise it pulls out of him. He swallows the noise. Shoving his tongue back into Sebastian’s open mouth and circling his fingertip around his entrance before plunging it in. His own eyes rolling back with just how wet he is, a hot bolt of arousal striking him down like a knife to the gut. 

He pushes his finger into up to the second knuckle, feeling his internal muscles fluttering around him, honestly trying to suck him in. Chris rubs his hip with his steadying hand, reminding him with a deep purring voice right in his ear that he can move his hips all he wants. Spurring him on more than he thought he would, a groan gets punched out of his own chest when Sebastian takes that as meaning for him to immediately drop his hips back and take his finger up to the third knuckle. Mewling with the feeling- burning hot inside and horribly fucking tight. 

A collection of sounds that’s supposed to be either Chris’ name or some strung out version of please has Chris placing another fingertip at his hole next to where his other finger is already sunk inside of Seb. He purrs when Sebastian figures out the reasoning for the position. A moan loud enough to make his ears ring bouncing between them when he wiggles, trying to get Chris to slip another finger in him but just dragging his cock over his abs instead. The sensitive, engorged flesh getting trapped between their bodies. He rocks into Chris again, panting and gasping and almost screaming when Chris pulls his finger out so he can push in another one with the first. His mouth hanging open and his body freezing with pleasure for a second, he chokes on a garbled noise, squirming and realizing that when he moves his shoulders back (instead of moving his hands because he’s a good little omega) it makes his nipples rub against Chris and the patch of chest hair he’s starting to grow back now that filming is over. 

Chris pushes his fingers in farther, glowing with the mindless way Sebastian is squirming and whining. 

“Such a good omega, not moving your hands but still taking what you need.” Sebastian squeals, burying his head further into the junction between Chris’ wide shoulder and his neck, no doubt embarrassed with the pure effect it has on him. His hole clenching nearly painfully around his fingers and his dick burting out more pre-cum that trickles out of the tip of his dick and connects them in a thin string of liquid, sticking to Sebastian’s dick and Chris’ stomach. Chris muses for a second that his boxers will forever reek of them after this. There’s no saving them, well, saving isn’t the right word but… he doesn’t have enough of an attention span for anything other than Sebastian right now to work it out. 

He goes in for it again, “so pretty, baby, sitting nice on top of me, getting your fill.” He’s usually not all that vocal in bed comparatively to other omegas but he’s having words and sounds that escape him that don’t normally- overpowered by Sebastian. He presses another finger into him alongside the other two, teasingly tugging at his rim to see what happens, Sebastian gasps and freezes. Suck in the pleasure like a bug under a microscope, “how’s that feel, huh? You feeling good, getting what you need, yeah?” 

Sebastian just moans into his neck, a little bit of drool escaping his mouth and it makes Chris flush with overwhelming heat all of the sudden. He’s turning Seb into a mess. The hottest fucking mess of all time. 

“Yeah, bet that feels good, rubbing all up on me and getting this-” Chris moves his steadying hand at his hip to his ass, pulling at his cheek so it just teases his hole, stretching him the tiniest bit, “used good like you need it.” 

Sebastian cries out, a literal sob leaking out of his gaping mouth and running over Chris’ skin like a scalding rush of water. His blood boils and he sees white for a second, lifting his hand off Seb’s ass and setting it back down in an abandoned move of a spank when he catches onto what his brain is having him do. The smaller omega sobs again, chasing the thrusting of his fingers and the slippery friction of his weeping dick over Chris’ skin all at once. Whimpering when he can’t do both at one time. 

“Oh, oh baby, you want tha-”

“Yes!” Sebastian smothers the syllable into his neck, breathing heavily over his scent gland and sending bolts of lightning down his spine, cutting him off before he can even get his unplanned words full out. 

He doesn’t mind, just hums like he’s considering it and offers a click of his tongue, “who would’ve thought, my sweet Sebastian, wanting his ass spanked…” Sebastian twitches, making a noise of embarrassment and squeezing his thighs around Chris’ waist, helplessly pushing back against his fingers and just dropping the full weight of his head down onto him when Chris spreads his fingers as wide as he can inside him. Hiccupping around another lust-driven sound. 

Chris spanks him, not as hard as he could but with enough force to make Sebastian’s eyes squeeze shut and arch his back enough that it looks painful- the stretch of it. He feels heat come to the surface of his ass and taps it, digging his short fingernails in right after to feel the droplet of pre-cum that drips down his shaft and onto Chris. 

“Yeah, baby. You’re so good. So pretty. Don’t even have to look at you to know you’re pretty, god, you’re pretty all the time. Makes me want you all the time,” he fails to stifle his chuckle, “aw Sebastian, I wish we’d been doing this since, since forever, I’ve gotten so many inappropriate erections because of you.” He slaps his hand down over the same cheek, spreading his fingers as wide as he can to get all that he can of his flesh. Sebastian takes it like he was born to. Crying out and mewling and whimpering and raising his hips into the next hit, his lips trembling against Chris’ skin. His sounds starting to form something of a question.

“You got something to say?” Chris asks, digging his fingers into his reddened ass and pulsing his fingers, a smile claiming his face with the wild nodding movement Sebastian makes. Hiccuping and mewling a little. Arching his ass up like he’s trying to present for Chris but can’t get there because of the invisible bonds on his wrists. 

“Wa-wanna, wanna,” Chris feels like he’s been soaked in kerosene and someone flicked cigarette ashes onto him, ablaze, he knows where that sentence is going and he could just give him permission now but he selfishly wants to hear him say it. 

He taps his ass, taking his fingers back and shoving them back in quickly, spreading them as he pushes them in just to hear Sebastian fight the scream that wants to bubble up out of him. More pre-cum joins the lake that’s on his stomach. 

“C’mon, wanna hear you say it, wanna hear my gorgeous, good omega say it. Ask for it. Wanna see you make a mess, dirty us up even more. Get us more wet.” He’s got no idea where all this filth is coming from but seeing the way it’s affecting Sebastian… he doesn’t care. Just so long as his brain keeps the supply coming. 

“...c’n I, ugh, I, I wanna cum?” He mewls, floundering on top of Chris but still not moving his hands beyond what he can’t help with the restlessness settling in his drawn-up body. 

Chris stalls, scratching his nails down the possibly wine red stain over his ass and listening to him whimper pathetically, sitting on the razor’s edge of cumming and not. Pulsing his fingers in and out of his body, relishing in the tightness of his internal muscles but the willingness of his rim to accommodate him. He places kisses on Sebastian’s neck and shoulder wherever else he can reach with his mouth before licking the shell of his ear, pausing, and breathing out, “cum for me Seb.” 

And he does. 

Chris hears it happen just after he lays his open hand over his ass, the hit as close as he’ll ever get to hitting Sebastian full strength, grabbing a chunk of his no doubt burning flesh afterwards and running out of air with his reaction.

Crying out and making sounds that sound like they’ve been trapped inside him for just as long as his pending orgasm had been, tears freely flowing with his hiccupping sobs, dripping hot and wet onto Chris. His thighs lock around his slim waist, the muscles of his abs also flexing and rippling with the onslaught of sensations, keeping him locked onto Chris so he can paint his release between them. The sweet smell of his cum hitting Chris like a punch to the face, making a primal groan rip out of him. Sebastian keeps rocking back onto Chris and no matter how many times he gets this experience, having Sebastian cum on top of him, under him, next to him, or whatever- he vows to never let it get old. 

Sebastian’s internal muscles are the last thing to relax, to stop trying to milk his fingers as if it’s his cock instead- the half thought out lock that his body put around Chris fading back and making Sebastian’s breath puff out. A relief to have everything around and in him let go. Chris purrs, taking his fingers out and wiping them on the already ruined bedspread, using his newly free hands to coax Seb’s legs out. Humming his agreement when Sebastian sturs at the new stretch to his body, knowing his legs must be at least a little sore after having been folded up for so long.

After he can get himself to pry his hands away from Sebastian’s thighs he gets to moving his hands where they’ve stayed throughout the entire venture. Kissing them in turn and curling and uncurling the digits to make sure they still are of working condition, calming his still running mind to at least a fast walk. 

He lets Sebastian’s hands go and he sleepily arranges them how he likes so Chris goes the same, carding one into his sweaty hair and not minding one bit about the sweat or wild tangles and setting the other around his waist. Leaving their position the way it is despite the fact that there’s a wet spot between them (Sebastian’s drying cum) and under them (a mix of Sebastian’s slick and his own). His sigh turns into a purr. 

“...think ‘m in full heat now,” Sebastian slurs after a while, talking into his chest and not bothering to open his eyes. 

Chris hangs onto Sebastian, laughing and jostling him, his purring still the undercurrent to his laughter and speech, “you think? I just made you cum three times in, like, an hour…” 

Sebastian giggles until he purrs, “mm hmm.”


	4. Fever Dream Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's heat gets fully under way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to write, it's a longer chapter and I had to re-write some of it :/

Returning back to Sebastian’s apartment feels like the most intense Christmas morning in the history of the world, maybe just in his world history. But still. It’s intense, his feelings of anticipation and excitement and arousal and extremely worn through patience all crashing over him like a waterfall as he stands outside his door. Pausing for some reason instead of going straight inside, instead of letting his body re-enter the space that he’s assured - more than assured even, he knows - he’s allowed in. Maybe he just does need the breather, he can’t be sure but his brain is telling him to stop for the time being so he does.

The rental car having served it’s purpose of getting him from one place to the next; carrying himself and Sebastian from the hotel up in The Bronx to here in Manhattan, then getting him from here to the grocery store, that store to a sex shop, and that shop back to here. Back to Sebastian. Where he’s wanted, where he’s allowed, where he’s needed too. He breathes in, surprised that he can’t smell his own low-level buzzing arousal or Sebastian’s own, leaking from inside his apartment to the outside world. 

Sebastian who might be behind that door, just beyond his sight, squirming and whimpering and needing him again. 

Chris wants to drool at the thought and he can’t be sure if it’s his seemingly constant arousal that’s heating up his body and raising his heart rate or if his own pre-heat is already sneaking up on him. Preparing him to be able to support Sebastian, to go into sympathy heat for him even though sympathy is the last word he’d use to describe any feelings toward the other omega. He doesn’t pity him or feel sorry for him- he just. He feels lots of things for him. And as much as he wants to share his heat with Sebastian he also wants to stay lucid for a while longer, to not go into pre-heat if that is what’s going on with him, so he can have more non-heat-hazy memories in his head, more memories of what it’s like to have Sebastian melt under him without his own brain melting out of his ears because of his own heat pushing his needs forward. 

It’s kind of selfish of him but he can’t help but want it to happen that way. He doesn’t know what Sebastian plans on doing after this. And his rational brain is screaming at him, he said he’s had feelings for you too for a fair amount of time, his hindbrain is just as loud- yowling about how the omega only needs you because you can bring him comfort and safety. Safety in numbers. 

He sighs, sliding the spare key Sebastian had had laying around - and had promptly gifted to him - into the lock. Letting himself in with a thrill that tells him, look, you’re a part of his life now. Allowed into his space without question. 

To tamper down those thrills running amuck in his body and his buzzing arousal he recites his small collection of bought items, filling the bags in his arms. 

The grocery store had been his first stop because with two omegas in a house they would need lots of food- gotta love that heat calorie burn. He had been allowed to rifle through Sebastian’s kitchen, fridge, and pantry while Sebastian told him about the heat toys he already had before leaving to gather supplies. He had had food but it was all healthy food that no omega really wants to have in heat, plus most greens (if that’s the only thing you’re eating) don’t have enough calories to keep your energy up. Nevertheless Chris has enjoyed getting to look over at him and see those adorably pinkened cheeks anytime he wanted while making a list of what to buy. 

They’d need more meat, Seb was running low, and a small army of cheese because he didn’t have any and the protein and calories in both those things are always good for heat snacking, intent on also buying some candy or chocolate or sugary stuff (spoiler he’d gotten all of those things) and finishing it up by grabbing whatever sort of snack-y food he figured Sebastian might enjoy. And he had almost made it out of the store without too many impulsive excess buys- almost. He broke (more than he already had with the random assortments of sugary or salty or whatever snacks) when he had been walking to the checkout, one of Sebastian’s NASA hats tucked low on his face, obscuring his eyes and doing wonders for not getting recognized, and he had seen it. One of the obtrusive SALE signs doing him good for once and pointing him to a display of stupidly cheap blankets that were all in muted colors. Chris was helpless against buying two that were both a greyish blue and not exactly the same color as Seb’s eyes but close enough that he could picture the other omega all wrapped up in them with his eyes popping. 

He hoped Sebastian wouldn’t mind the impulse bought nesting supplies of those blankets or all the less than personal-trainer or nutritionist approved snacks. 

Then, collapsing into the rental car with his treasure he had gone to a sex shop. Praying he wouldn’t get papped or recognized- especially not whilst browsing the omega section and wearing a well known hat of Sebastian’s. He went from probably making googly eyes at nothing and everything - daydreams of a heat flushed Sebastian wrapped in many many blankets, or later being spread out naked and begging on top of those blankets - to wincing at everything then. Picturing the headlines in his mind’s eye. 

He had stopped in between two collections of different restraints that transitioned into whips and paddles and other instruments that promised to “make even an alpha submit”. Most of them were the same brand, that little saying written in red sparkly letters across the packaging and maybe if he was into getting knotted and subsequently alphas he would’ve felt a buzz of excitement at the taboo of that but having fresh memories of Sebastian… it just made him ache for the other omega, drawing in a calming breath (the original reason he had stopped here), and thinking about how he needn’t make Sebastian submit. No. The sweet omega has already proven to throw his submission at Chris even if he still does make bratty jokes or comments when he has the peace of mind to. 

Then, with a bigger piece of his mind devoted to the mission at hand after his little break, Chris had quickly gathered what he wanted to buy for himself and Sebastian. Things the other omega didn’t have but that Chris felt he should experience and some things that over the years of spending heats with other omegas he had begun to deem necessary. 

The first item he had picked up was a knotting ring, the contraption when in the packaging looked almost like a cock ring but instead of squeezing inward to keep the wearer from cumming it would expand outward to give the other person, not the wearer, the feeling of being knotted. Chris had had a partner once fuck him with it on because if he was going to use it on another person he wanted to know how it felt and yep- he had had the exact same feeling he got with actual knots when being fucked with that, like, it was atonishingly similar. Most places list them as knotting rings because of the cock ring association but they also can be found under names like: inflatable knot(s), mock knotting ring, artificial omega (or occasionally beta) knots, and other things he can’t be bothered to think about. 

He had just aimlessly walked the aisles as he thought about what Sebastian had told him he had. A couple different dildos and plugs and some wild card things like: two different types of nipple clamps, some restraints (for both wrist and ankle), a blindfold although no gags even though Chris for some reason always will think about those two items together, a prostate massager, and two bullet vibrators. Most of the toys had multiple uses or if he had multiples it was because some were for inside of heat and some were for out of heat. For example he had a healthy amount of different dildos because some had inflatable knots, some had vibrations, some had both of the aforementioned features, and some had neither- were just plain old dildos. 

Chris hadn’t gotten anything else after snatching a different knotting ring, a bigger one, leaving after paying with his head down and trying to not look like he’d done something suspicious because he hadn’t but kinda felt like he had. 

Thrills tampered, Chris looked around the space of Sebastian’s apartment, finding it Sebastian-less and quiet. 

He set the grocery bags on the available counter space and called for him, listening for any rustling around or footsteps or odd noises, being careful to not be too loud (in case he was asleep) or too quiet (in case he wasn’t sleeping). With no strange activities heard around the area Chris hovered back over to the shopping bags, looking through a few of them before leaving the kitchen and living space with the located the blankets, having removed them from their packaging, throwing it away because if he didn’t do that now he never would- venturing deeper into the space with them in hand. Not bothering to refold them because if Sebastian was asleep he was going to add to the pile of bedding he probably had gathered and resume putting away groceries before joining them. It had been a long day. The sun was already beginning to set when he had parked the car so surely beyond the closed curtain haven of Sebastian’s apartment the world was covered in muted darkness. 

Listening to his own feet on the wood floor Chris walks towards the bedroom, retracing their steps from earlier when they had both tumbled inside in more of a much more together fashion. 

Sure enough, Sebastian was on the bed, curled up underneath a different bedspread then the one they had messed up earlier in the day although the smaller man hadn’t gotten rid of - it was part of the pile of other soft things on the bed - apparently just not wanting to directly touch it. And that’s more than a fair choice, it’s probably caked in their combined slick and cum and sweat and, yeah, it might smell like them. Something that hopefully is as soothing for Sebastian as it is for him but… yeah, wet sheets aren’t great. 

Chris feels his lips curl into a pleased smile, drawing in closer to the snoozing omega and lighting up with the overwhelming smells he finds, first and foremost the messy duvet from earlier that had both of their scents pouring off of it, second the smell of Sebastian in heat that’s coming off of every blanket and towel and piece of clothing that’s been constructed around him, and third the barely there scent of his cologne and detergent underneath it all. It's a wonderful smell, it smells like home and-

Yeah. Home, Chris thinks happily. 

Not home like his parents house or his house because they both smell like… like other things obviously, but not like this. Home in the sense that it smells like he belongs here without having lived here for months that nearly add up to a year. Home like Sebastian is his home. 

Chris tucks the blankets in around him, watching with his heart aching to jump off of his sleeve and tear away from the thread and fabric and fall into the nest of soft things around Sebastian as the omega stirs slightly. A soft, half contented whimper, half pleased sigh coming out of him as he nuzzles further into the blankets. His nose scrunching up a little when his hair brushes across his face more than it had been previously. Chris sweeps it away with gentle fingers, not even daring to touch him for more than necessary, just caressing the strands of hair and barely brushing his skin. Sebastian settles after curling into himself more, his hair falling right back into his face like it belongs there, his breathing returns to a normal, steady, sleep deepened pace. Chris melts. Yeah, home. 

Sebastian finds him in the kitchen later when no more than twenty minutes have passed by, lights making the kitchen glow a warm gold as Chris unloads the groceries because he of course hadn’t memorized where everything goes when just looking through earlier but not minding the simple, drawn out task because he’s still thinking about how breathtaking his sleeping omega is. How nice of a reward it’ll be to go and lay with him after he’s done here. Humming to the cabinets and countertops, imagining what Sebastian might be dreaming out with the exception of any topics that could trip and fall into wet dream territory because, no, sir he is not going to get a boner when staring down a bag of chips. Nope. Not even a little one. 

Especially not because he’s not imagining Sebastian messing up the nest he’s built on his bed with the impatient squirming, half humping movements that are born from subconsciously trying to act out the dream. Wetting his sheets, true to the popular name given to those types of dreams. Nope. 

Speaking of him- it’s when he turns around that he sees him, jumping a little and simultaneously feeling his cheeks split at the seams when he looks him over. Feeling like he’s missed a step on the stairs and like he’s coming home after a press tour, seeing Dodger and his house in LA for the first time in months. Happiness leaking joyfully into his surprise at being snuck up on. He’s in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt worn thinner than paper by wear (he can see literally all of his chest (especially his nipples) and stomach through it) but he’s also got one of the new grey-blue blankets draped over him. He looks amused, his eyes crinkling at the corners with those big, pale iris staring back at him. But he’s also flushed, no longer having a sleep smoothed complexion, two dots of healthy color painting his cheeks. His mouth is barely open and Chris can hear that he’s breathing through his mouth instead of his nose- he doesn’t investigate why Sebastian looks vaguely sick or feverish because he’s busy with other things.

Other things such as possibly exploding with joy, his heart beating faster and faster, an exponential timer towards his detonation. 

Sebastian wordlessly leans over to pick up some of the empty bags he’s been dropping in the same area so he can collect them and figure out where they go later, grumbling cutely when his makeshift shawl gets in the way of his plans. Chris laughs under his breath, another, bigger smile making its way carelessly onto his face- then he can’t help but fully burst into rolling giggles when Seb’s new blanket droops down to cover his face, the younger man making a sound of surprise and slight distress. Chris is reminded of those videos where the owners throw a piece of cheese, or a flower, or some relatively soft object over their cat’s face and they cackle as the cat enters a state of utter bewilderment. 

He wanders over to Sebastian, de-hooding him while guiding him back up to stand rather than crouch- still shaking with laughter. 

“I was going to thank you for the blankets but, uhm, I think they have ulterior motives?” Sebastian mumbles, half of the sentence half swallowed by the blanket and half spoken to Chris’ lips where he’s looking instead of his eyes. 

“I still have the receipt if y-” Sebastian grabs him then, going from still to moving with mind bending speed, one of his hands landing perfectly to stroke his thumb over Chris’ scent gland - sending shivers down his spine like a spark in a forest of dry matchsticks - “mmmm,” their lips meet in the middle. Somehow he’s already familiar and known and… home. 

Sebastian is the first to urge the kiss into something more, making his own appreciative noise and licking at the seam between Chris’ lips. Walking his overheated body closer and encouraging Chris to touch him with his little sounds. Chris purrs too, breath taken away with his forwardness, more shivers running up and down his body. Making his muscles twitch for more in a good way, Sebastian’s thumb keeps rubbing his gland as his tongue makes itself at home in his mouth. Seeking out Chris’ and delving deeper into him once it's found, stopping only when he has to whimper into their shared air. Chris swallows the sound blissfully, getting his own hands in the game moving them from where they were lifelessly resting on his omega. 

He pulls him close enough so that they’re pressed against each other from their knees to chests, soaking in each other’s body heat. Sebastian’s having elevated significantly from the last time they were in a similar position. Chris nudges his thigh to one side, shuffling his leg in between Sebastian’s and pushing him back against the counter firmly. Groaning into his mouth with the ease at which he obeys, trusting Chris to let him down safely. To lead him to safety. To press him against something stable and to take care of him. 

Chris is the first one to stumble, biting a little too hard on Sebastian’s lip as he loses a centimeter of ground, too caught up in their kissing, tripping over nothing but his own eagerness and accidentally shoving his thigh right into the impressive bulge that Sebastian is sporting. He’s about to apologize for the bite and for pressing against him there so suddenly without a decent warning but then Sebastian is full on keening into his mouth and pulling him closer. Greedily grabbing at his waist and then ass and then his waist again like he can’t decide what he wants to touch. Chris’ breath hitches and he nearly chokes. Sebastian’s short nails scratch over Chris’ scent gland and pull a moan out of the older man, more of his arousal leaking into the air and pooling at his tailbone. Slick beginning to drip out of him and wet his boxers. 

As soon as Chris is pulling back the tiniest amount Sebastian is whimpering into the electric air between them, his head tilted back more than it really needs to be when he’s conquering the two inch gap between them- though the reality of what he needs to do or doesn’t need to do doesn’t seem to matter to him at all currently. Sucking in heavy breaths with his eyes shut but mouth open. His lips more red than usual and just on this side of swollen. Chris’ dick throbs just looking at him, the thought of, he’s gone deeper into heat you idiot, he needs you racing around his emptying cranium and slipping out of one ear. He forgets it in the fray of what’s happening in front of him and what’s happening to him.

When Seb sways forward enough that Chris prepares to have to catch him and to get to kiss him again, maybe letting a little of that hero part of him from playing Cap in so he can rescue his omega. Although he gets neither the catching or the hero’s kiss. What he gets is Sebastian resting his irresistible mouth over his and saying, well, whispering really, “did - uhg - did-didn’t know how much I, I needed you until I woke up and-” he shuts his mouth for a second, gathering his wits and pursing his lips with thought, the lush surface of his mouth becoming that much more magnetic. “And I was aching… was tryin’, trying to play it cool until. Uhg- you smell so good. And you cc-came over here and...” he doesn’t finish, just kisses the shit out of Chris instead.

Chris’ brain stops firing on all cylinders, it possibly stops firing on any at all. 

Just being told so openly about how much his omega needs him. How much he wants him. How horny he is and how he wasn’t trying to show it because Chris was doing other things but when he came over here he couldn’t help but act on it because clearly Sebastian is driven just as crazy as Chris is crazy for Sebastian… it all makes even his teeth pulse and ache with need even his tongue laying limp with awe in his mouth. Sebastian has chosen him. Sebastian’s into him, of all people- because Sebastian could have anyone he looked at for more than a handful of seconds. Doesn’t matter, alpha, omega, or beta- man, woman, or neither, hell, even sexuality wouldn’t matter. He’s seen the way everyone looks at the omega.

“I’m basically done anyway,” he pants out into Sebastian’s mouth, picking up the silence and realizing it’s his turn. He doesn’t care that his statement isn’t completely right, he would drop everything, metaphorical and literal, for the opportunity to give Sebastian what he needs. He’s still got another bag and half that are sitting by their lonesome on the floor but Chris can’t bring himself to care. Neither are full of refrigerated things anyway. And the half isn’t even full of food, it’s full of-

Chris pulls away from Sebastian, not anticipating the sharp whine he gets or the way Sebastian clings to him and follows his lips back so they’re kissing once more. He sets his hands on either side of Sebastian’s face, reassuring and hushing him when Seb allows them to part. Letting him know that everything is just fine because of the curling of his lips into a smirk, a teasing expression that has broken out of his mind and onto his face, it only deepens when Seb can’t tear his eyes away from his mouth or hide the spreading flush, his pupils dilating further. He knows something else is coming.

“Wanna see something else I got you?” Chris asks, seeing the exact moment Sebastian recalls their earlier conversation about sex toys in general and then the one they had about heat toys and what he does and doesn’t want with those. A conversation poured over the safety of food as a barrier for uncomfortable or awkward moments. 

A tiny whimper escapes the younger man. 

Sebastian lets him leave his side this time but not without keeping his hand on Chris’ hip for as long as he can, leaning forward when his arm isn’t long enough and then staring him down the entire time he’s away. Chris can feel the feverish heat of his eyes, glued to his back and occasionally his ass, it makes his blood boil. He feels like an exhibitionist in the most dizzying way, feeling like he’s being naughty or somehow dirty despite all of his actions being perfectly PG (despite what he’s going to pull out of the bag he’s bending over but, hey, those are insignificant details, alright?). He stifles his own noise when he stands back up, blood rushing and pooling in places that have shocks running about his body.

Chris fights to not to puff his chest out as he carries back the two different knotting rings, licking his own lips and watching Sebastian mirror him as he does. He’s so focused on having Chris back that he doesn’t even try to peek at what Chris is carrying- he puts his hands behind his back away. 

They stare at each other as they’re drawn back together, equally magnetized, orbiting the same path in the opposite directions and preparing to collide. He switches both of the toys behind his back into one of his hands and allows the anticipation room to grow and thrive between them. Bringing his now free hand out to float beside him, itching to have Sebastian back underneath it. Sebastian restlessly tugs at the blanket and shifts his weight from foot to foot, chewing at his bottom lip and looking both a second away from pouncing on Chris and from crying if Chris doesn’t pounce on him. 

Honestly he couldn’t care which happens right now- whatever the omega needs, his instincts scream. 

Chris conquers the last inches separating them, standing in front of him and steadying him with his free arm - holding the bottom of Sebastian’s arm, near his elbow - he presents the omega with his treasures. Not daring to look up between them to see the changes on his face because while he knows Sebastian knows about knotting toys that are insertable, the kind that are attached to dildos or vibrators or whatever else this-looks-sort-of-cock-like toy one could imagine, he doesn’t know if Sebastian knows what these are or if he’s even heard of them before. They have an appalling lack of appearance in porn (probably because omega on omega porn is usually used as an excuse for a threesome, having two mindlessly horny omegas that are forced to share one alpha, his brain sing-songs to him). 

He also knows Sebastian’s willingly admitted to loving that he’s clearly not on the small side and that he does love having the right type of softball sized object up inside of him but… synthetic is different. It’s different because, you know, Chris has had one of these inside him (he’s pretty sure it was even the same brand) and to him it felt the same as having a real alpha’s knot inside of his cunt but he also knew, in his head, that it wasn’t the same. He just hopes-

Sebastian finally breathes again, a strangled whimper coming out with the incubated air. 

“Was that a good sound?” Chris ventures, metaphorically tiptoeing closer to Seb, less put on cockiness lighting up their dynamic now that he’s actually showing Sebastian what he’s gotten him, “ ‘cause we don’t have to use either of them, or, y’know we can only use one or...?” 

Sebastian grabs the bigger one from where it was sitting in his right palm, letting go of his blanket with both hands. It falls to the floor with a dull thump. Sebastian breathes out with a moan breaking through- telling him brokenly in terms of his little sounds but blunty telling him in his tone of voice, “after you fuck me with this you’re gonna have to let me blow you with this on.” 

Chris chokes and feels his face drain of all color, the blood that was making him blush gathering around his undoubtedly swollen entrance and his throbbing balls, “really?” 

Sebastian leans in and up and fucking devours his mouth, grabbing for the other knotting ring, plunking it back down on the counter and tugging him away from the kitchen and towards the open plan of the space. He’s still clutching the knotting ring just completely forgetting about his first treasure on the kitchen floor and putting all his focus into keeping track of this new one. He’s seemingly pushing them both back to the bedroom. Looking at him with huge lust-darkened eyes and murmuring, “kn-know you don’t like being knotted knotted but have you ever had someone knot in your mouth?” Having picked up on his blisteringly, hot shock at Sebastian’s blunt command from earlier. 

He groans, god, he bit off more than he could chew with buying these, he’s beginning to think. He’s unlocked something in Sebastian with them. And he is going to cum in his pants at the reaction Sebastian is having to the knotting rings. He shakes his head, didn’t think of it. Not of trying it and… honestly, he will let Sebastian try that - either getting the knot from him or having Chris suck him off with the other toy - if it's something he wants because Chris is quickly learning that he’s willing to try anything once with Sebastian. He trusts Sebastian innately and knows that nothing, no little trip up- no little, no I don’t think I actually like that, will truthfully tear them up or make them lose their pace. 

The smaller omega shoves him up against a wall - which one, Chris has no fucking clue he hasn’t been paying a lick of attention to where their feet are going - and sinks to his knees, mouthing teasingly at Chris’ tented jeans, groaning into him like he can already taste his cock on that tallented tongue of his, “I, I really can't decide what I like having filled more. My mouth or my cunt. God,” the pitch of his moans climbs higher, falling into his own fantasy that he’s shamelessly giving away to Chris. “Even in heat when my insides are constantly screaming to be full, even then, I, I can’t ever decide. God-”

Chris is going to fucking die. Who knew his sweet fucking kid was this slutty, o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶a̶r̶k̶ ̶c̶o̶r̶n̶e̶r̶s̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶e̶r̶n̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶u̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶i̶c̶u̶l̶a̶r̶l̶y̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶p̶e̶r̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶.̶

Sebastian paws more at his dick and keeps his face as close as he can to his body, his nostrils flaring a little when he catches a mix of the aroused smell leaking off of him with his slick and the proximity he has to the scent glands around his crotch. Chris whimpers, tangling his fingers in Seb’s hair to pull him back up. Momentarily forgetting about how much the other omega likes that but being reminded full stop when Sebastian chokes on a breathy gasp and collapses forward, his knees rising up off of the floor about an inch before he drops straight down onto the wooden floor with a painful sounding noise, putting all of his weight onto Chris and panting. His eyes are shut tight but Chris knows if they were open they’d be huge and dark with desire, his pupils spilling outward like an oil spill and glazing his eyes, his face going lax and his vision going hazy. Chris tugs harder, taking a fist full of the hair at the back of his head, his own voice barely audible over the wail that Sebastian lets out, “c’mon, can’t fuck you if you make me, guh, if you make me cum out here.” He pats Sebastian’s cheek lightly, feeling the way his hips jerk forward, desperate for some kind of friction, “c’mon, baby, I can, can, fuck, fill your mouth up later.” 

It takes a second but it does get through to Sebastian, the clumsier one of the two getting up unsteadily and whimpering despite himself, probably missing being pressed face first into his scent, mourning the way it lessens as he retreats from the source. Chris gathers him in his arms, turning his tight grip on his hair to one of a light touch, scratching his nails gently against his scalp. Sebastian shivers at the treatment, sighing and coming back down closer to earth. His eyes regaining some of their focus and his cheeks heating up more, that beautiful pink returning to his face with a vengeance, clearly out of sorts. Not having expected to react as strongly as he did, he brushes a kiss over the corner of his mouth in assurance. 

While pulling back from the wall Chris feels a lightbulb go off so intensely above his head that it must burst, showering them both in fragmented pieces of glass that look and feel more like glitter- electrified glitter that makes his dick twitch with the all consuming charge. Now that Sebastian isn’t on his knees telling him about how much he likes to suck cock and get fucked and assaulting him tremors of pleasure that override every other feeling possible he can tell where they are in his apartment. Literal steps away from where they started this. At any other time he would’ve laughed at them and their horny incompetence. 

Now he just shoves Sebastian back from him, smirking and nodding his head in the direction that they’ll need to take to get to his bedroom before he can make another sad pup noise at being taken away from Chris. Sebastian’s eyes widen in confusion, his lips dropping open with a building question thick in the space between them- then, just like that, his mouth shuts and his eyes glow with understanding. Fucking mind reader, he shakes his head. 

Sebastian’s own lips curl into a mirror image smirk, nodding and breathily looking up at him, placing his hands, palms down, against Chris’ chest, “chase me, omega.” 

And he takes off, giggling and narrowly running into a stray piece of furniture. 

Who knows if it's the title, hearing Sebastian refer to him the same way he would an alpha but with his true designation, or if it’s the way he presented the idea back to him, hands on his chest with his big, light eyes shadowed by his dark lashes and blown pupils, or if it's just the premise itself getting to him- but, fuck, does it get him good. Shivers racing down his skin, coating him in arousal like a sheen of sweat. Or maybe it's the dirty taboo getting under his fingernails, making him feel extra shocks of lightning bolts under his skin, his instincts craving to be chased the same way Sebastian’s do but being overridden by the sweet omega in front of him. Nurture overtaking nature in such an intoxicating way that it’s got them both acting truly insane, making him want to chase and be chased, corrupted by the sweetness of his omega. A cavity in an otherwise healthy tooth. 

Chris can feel his own hole throbbing with need, need that’s going to wreck him later but right now he wants Sebastian in this way. And he wants him bad. 

He feels, as he skirts a corner in the apartment, that he wants Sebastian so bad he’s going to do anything to touch him. Anything. Even chase him through his house and pin him down against the bed, acting on something that’s definitely an alpha instinct to please his omega and to indulge himself in a taboo that has him heating up with the wrongness. Something that he usually fights because he’s already doing so much “wrong” by being with another omega but he can’t fight it with Sebastian. 

He catches up to Sebastian right before the doorway to his bedroom, pressing him to the door frame because he can and Sebastian, he can tell by the wild look in his eyes, wants him to. He’s welcoming it- setting out a welcoming committee for getting to feel how strong his heat partner is. He purrs when Sebastian doesn’t even try to squirm, well, he doesn’t try to squirm so he can pretend to get away. He just squirms because he can’t help it, accepting that he’s pinned immediately and squeezing his legs together, shivering, his fingers twitching with the pleasure shooting through him at being caught. His own sound offsets the classic alpha omega bonding activity to what’s really going on; one big omega on one small omega. 

It seems to hit Sebastian with the same intensity that it hits Chris, his head lolling back without warning, catching the solid wood of the door frame with a wince. A not good whimper slipping out between his lips. Chris cradles his head with one hand, nosing his cheek and purring, his own noise taking on a different tone than moments before. No words are exchanged during the exchange, they’re both comfortable enough with one another to let their innate sounds out in the way they’re meant to be heard. Organic. It’s comforting for them both, soothing away the hurt that Sebastian feels and calming some of Chris’ still raw nerves. 

Sebastian eventually makes a good sound, another whimper, panting heavily into Chris’ space- his squirming becoming more frantic, his lips catching Chris’ and muffling his own sounds. The squirming is less because he can’t help it now and more because his instincts demand it and Chris doesn’t need alpha instincts to know his omega needs him, “whaddya want, Seb,” he breathes into his flushed skin. 

Sebastian twitches irregularly under him, his fingers digging into Chris hard enough to leave bruises, hard enough to remind Chris how strong his omega is. Also reminding him that neither of them look like omegas and then he’s wondering how this would go - if this could happen - if they both were alphas instead like their bodies suggest. How different their game would be then. If Sebastian would still yield to him, giving himself over, gorgeous in his submission. 

“D-daddy...” 

Sebastian freezes, the high pitched breath of his whimpered voice cutting off abruptly with the uncontaminated honesty in his response. 

Apparently deep enough in his heat to let that kink show but, not deep enough to get past how unplanned that slip was, not deep enough to not care about how Chris would react to that. Chris can’t not respond primally, a groan building deep in his chest and being ejected from his throat with an intensity that surprises them both. 

Sebastian starts breathing again. Not gone enough to not recognize that as what it was- a good noise. One of punched out pleasure. Shocked but elated with the turn they’ve suddenly steered into.

Chris’ head is reeling, unsure why the hell that’s so hot. Wondering why the hell he hasn’t had more partners use that because he knows some of them were into that and… god. Just Jesus fucking Christ. Hearing it coming out of Sebastian has him pressing him tighter to the solid surface of the wall, asking in a gruff voice, “that what you want, my pretty omega? Huh?” 

Sebastian nods with enough enthusiasm that Chris is concerned he’s going to hit his head again, one of them whimpers. Sebastian spreads his legs to let Chris further press against him, the wide position of his feet making him appear shorter than he should and he feels a heady rush of control. Having so much power over Sebastian that even though he’s just another omega he’s got him whimpering and squirming and pressed between his body and his bedroom door frame. And it isn’t the taboo nature of it making his nerves light up this time, no, it’s just Sebastian. Just this. Them.

He licks into Sebastian’s mouth as soon as their mouths collide, spit making wet noises between them, the smooth slide of their lips setting Chris on fire again. Setting the flames that are engulfing him on fire. Their teeth clank together inelegantly a few times- it does nothing to dampen their passion. 

Chris nips at Sebastian’s lower lip and whines into his mouth when he throws the move right back at him, the give and take between them dizzying and intoxicating. Heady and exciting. No one gets the short end of the stick at any given moment. Sebastian is the one to pull back, well, he pushes Chris away but still… his palms pressed flat to his chest, heating his skin through the barrier of his shirt. A string of spit connects their mouths and Chris can’t deal with it. Diving back into a quick sloppy, hot kiss that has a gush of slick coming out of him before yielding to Sebastian. Backing off of him and pausing, waiting for him to make a move, to show Chris what he wants. 

They end up on the bed. Sebastian in his lap for some reason, his back against the sweet kiss of the cool wood of his headboard, and both of them are panting. Breathless and waiting for… something. 

“Shoulda’ seen that you needed to have daddy take care of you, you’re always so lost, Seb.” Chris husks, tilting his chin up with one hand and moving his hips into his own with his other hand. Sebastian gets stuck reacting to the way Chris used that word and the way he’s moved him. 

He ends up just quipping back, “control freak,” Sebastian mutters into another heavy kiss. Chris knows he’s noticed how affected he is by all this and that he knows about his anxiety, no bite in his words, just smiling and teasing- pointing out the truth gently. Evidently lucid enough to be somewhat back to normal and Chris can’t have that. 

So he flips them over. Grabbing Sebastian harder by the waist to ensure he’s the one on his back then. Not really separating their lips for the entirety of the move, Chris tries not to chuckle into his mouth when he wonders if Sebastian’s impressed (or, hopefully, turned on) by his ability to do that, if that’s what that noise he made just meant. Sebastian goes limp, letting the mattress hold one hundred percent of his weight with no problem. 

Chris straddles him, sinking his knees into the mattress and pulling back with a hum, nipping his swollen bottom lip before musing, “good thing I am ‘cause then I can be your daddy, hmm? Give you just what you crave.” 

Sebastian’s eyes fall shut at just that word and, damn, he feels a rush of pleasure crash down into the pool of heat in his stomach. Just that one word and he’s back to sweetly taking whatever Chris gives him, no vague bratty side in sight. Huh, who would’ve guessed that that’s all it would take. 

“You really are into that aren’t you?” He marvels quietly. 

It brings a shy keen out of Sebastian, a gasped, “yes, omega!” falling out of him when Chris grinds down on him at the same time. It spurs a molten hot idea out of him- the way Sebastian’s reacting to being under him. The way he’s addressing him with both ‘daddy’ and ‘omega’ using them both interchangeably the same way one would with an alpha on top of them- Chris entirely pleased that Sebastian doesn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that he’s not an alpha and that it’s not that he’s ignoring that fact. He seems to be relishing in it. 

“That feel good, Seb? Huh? Does it feel nice to be pinned under daddy,” he feels clumsy with the newly available word but it doesn’t dampen the flash of heat and Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind at all, the sparkling tingles he gets with the word still appearing after it’s every use, the electric connection of it only growing between their sweaty bodies. He gets back with the program of where he’s trying to steer this. Where he’s trying to get Sebastian and focusing in on the thing that he seemed most desperate over when they were in the car-

“Does it feel nice to have daddy leak all over you? Sitting on top of you and pinning you down. Does knowing that daddy’s leaking for you make you leak too? Am I making you wetter? More desperate, making you mewl under me like a little kitten.” He can’t keep the way he’s smirking from leaking into his words, hoping the cocky tone of voice helps sell it more than he’s betting it will go for in his mind.

Sebastian doesn’t even try to make words out of the garbled noises he’s making, doesn’t even process the cockiness of his voice but the uncertainty that comes with not fully knowing the extent of his kink, Seb just barrels straight over all that into arousal. His face and chest, still under that fucking shirt, turning red with it. His hands curling into the sheets and trembling- his muscles making aborted movements when something he says hits him particularly hard. He’s gorgeous. 

Chris tells him so, letting his mouth run wild, “yeah, yeah it does, gorgeous. Can tell it’s making you wet, wanna know why?” He purrs, getting deepering into the role Sebastian is making him want to embody for them both, enjoying the role more and more with every passing moment.

Sebastian mewls, nodding his head and arching his neck. Giving Chris the opportunity to bite and claim him. 

Chris leans down, taking the offer presented to him on an ivory platter, dragging his spit slick lips up the delicate skin with a moan, speaking into the skin and nipping playfully, sucking a mark over the sensitive area that is his scent gland, sending chills down both their spines, “I know it's making you wet because you keep squirming, wanting my cock, your cunt’s hungry, omega, ain’t it?” Sebastian chokes,his eyes flying open and Chris swears he can’t see any of that fabled grey-blue anymore, a garbled sob entering the air around them with a wet gasp. He digs deeper, encouraged, “I can smell it too, god, you smell so good. It’s driving daddy insane… But, but what’s better than that baby, is that daddy can hear it.” 

If Chris thought Sebastian was blushing before he was wrong, his omega’s entire face and neck and chest and stomach (both of which he can see through that damn worn out t-shirt) turn bright red, he looks like he’s burning up. A drop of sweat rolls down his temple. He squirms harder, whimpering and shutting his eyes hard. 

“Yeah,” he quiets his voice, torturing the poor omega by talking right into his ear, taking advantage of how he’s swung his head to the side to try and weakly get away from the pure intensity of his pleasure, “know you’re soaking your boxers for daddy because you keep squirming and keeping making these wet sounds. Such a needy omega,” Sebastian whines, “it’s okay though baby, daddy’s got you.” 

Chris is no longer unsure if he’s been more turned on in his life. He hasn’t. Not ever. Not when he was going through his first heat alone. Not when he first shared his heat with another omega who was also in heat. Not even close. 

Sebastian’s grabbing at him and pulling at his clothes, not coherent enough to make any useful movements for ridding him of them but just whimpering and tugging, clearly hoping Chris gets the message. He does, starting first with his pants, pulling them off along with his boxers and gasping at the way Sebastian’s hands chase his. A shadow of a touch on his sensitive skin. He’s touching every inch of newly shown skin, wiggling under him and shamelessly staring at Chris' revealed erection. Literally starting to drool and if Chris wasn’t so out of his mind already he’d be slightly worried with Sebastian’s reaction. With just how affected he is by his dick.

He gets his shirt off in one piece but not without a few seams groaning their protest at the speed of his movements, stretched just under their limit. Sebastian clings to him immediately after the fabric is gone, moaning and rubbing his face into Chris’ neck- lifting his upper body off of the bed with his desperation, his arms squeezing tight around his shoulders and upper back. Scenting him, Chris realizes, enjoying his buck naked form. Sebastian’s dragging his face over all of him that he can reach while his wrists slide over his body, using the glands on his wrists and neck to drown him in his scent. 

“Yeah, pretty baby, make me yours.” He groans, carding his hands through his hair until he deems his job done and then Sebastian starts to try and take off his own boxers, whimpering in frustration when he can’t. 

“Pleas-” 

“You don’t have to beg daddy, baby,” Sebastian keens, either agreeing or just making the noise for the hell of it, raising his hips up off of the bed when Chris gets his boxers waistband in his hands. Smirking and snapping the elastic against him once for fun that he can’t talk himself out of before tearing them off of him. Sebastian’s eyes water when he snaps the band, a small noise showing just how hungry he is for this. Chris kisses his chest, over his heart, as he bends down just a touch to get the pesky garment off of him, hushing him with a deep purr and decidedly not thinking about how pretty he looked when getting spanked. Held in place and begging for Chris to hit him- reacting like it was a finger stroking his prostate. 

His shirt - if you can call it that - comes off next, joining his boxers at the end of the bed and showing off all of that beautiful skin. Then that’s all he can see. Sebastian’s fully naked form writhing against his sheets. He makes a whimper of his own, devouring his body with his eyes, looking over his long, pale gold legs and walking his gaze up to his pretty cock that’s leaking a mess all over his trembling abs. He has to touch. His chest is rising and falling with breaths that might qualify as hyperventilating more than breathing and Chris can’t hold himself back from tweaking his nipples and seeing what happens. 

Sebastian groans, his eyes rolling back and his chest pressing up into the touch, his dick twitches where it lays up against his stomach- he’s not as well endowed as Chris is for an omega, not by far, only about three inches long or so but it’s all Chris can do from bending over and sucking the sweet length of him into his mouth. He settles for encircling the base with his fingers instead, getting side tracked with the sight in front of him and not jerking him off the way he intended to. Accidently torturing his omega instead. He’s seen Sebastian’s cock before in this whole adventure that they’re still embarking on but the contrast of it against the rest of his six foot frame is dizzying. Beautiful in a way that he didn’t realize such a pornagraphic image could be. He switches to cupping the length of him in one palm, grinding the heel of his hand into the base of his cock. 

Sebastian sings under him, shaking with the indecision to hump into Chris’ hand on his dick or the hand on his chest or back into the bed because he’s got to be aching by now. Hell Chris is aching for something inside him and he’s not in heat. 

“Want me to feed that hungry cunt, Seb?” 

Sebastian’s eyes shut tight once more, his lashes forming sweeps of shadows on his cheeks, his hands curling into the sheets and cracking with the tightness of his grip, his head lolls back as little puffs of gasps escape him. 

“Pl-please daddy, want it- please!” His voice is more wail than even speaking and Chris can’t do anything but agree with him. Can’t do anything but reward such a pretty way of asking. 

“Yeah, yeah omega, we’re gonna get you fed up good.” He means to stop there but as he’s reaching for the knotting ring and ripping open the packaging he’s squirming between Seb’s legs and words are spilling out of him, reaching a part of him that he rarely lets see the light, “gonna breed you up too. Fuck that cunt full and then get you even fuller with this knot and you’re gonna be so full. Full a’ me. How’s that sound, baby?” He pauses to touch the lower part of his stomach, the area where he can get closest to feeling his womb from outside his body. Sebastian fucking squeals and, oh, yeah, looking at his face Chris can tell he doesn’t mind the unrealistic dirty talk. 

More filth falls out of him as he tugs the knotting ring up his dick, whining under his breath with the tight pressure of it around his dick, needing to stroke himself to get it on. Fire drips through his veins, setting his entire body ablaze. The magma in his veins starts to corrode them and burn into his muscles and tendons and skin, a pulsing blush races to the surface of all his bare skin. 

“Yeah, pretty omega. You beg me so sweet. You’re gonna be so good, are so good- you’re always good for me. Gonna be even better when you’re fucked full of me and bloated up. Gonna get big for me, yeah?” 

Sebastian’s head is tossing from side to side on the bed like he can’t not squirm around, can’t decide where to look even while his eyes are closed, his mouth is open and letting out little noises, his dick jumping against his stomach. His thighs tensing around where Chris has set himself between them, trying to shut his legs against the tidal wave of slick dripping out of him and in all likelihood ruining his sheets with how much of it there is. 

“Yeah. Yeah, gonna breed you up and make myself a real daddy,” Chris doesn’t even hear his own thoughts until he tells them to Sebastian. Taking his own breath away and driving Sebastian insane. He arches up into him and sobs, literal tears coming out of nowhere as his cock spurts against his stomach. Making an even bigger mess of himself. 

Chris freezes, his eyes trying their hardest to escape his skull, his fingers dig into his hip so hard that it’s got Sebastian whimpering and panting. 

“Holy fuck, Seb,” he whispers gruffly. Awed isn’t even in the realm of what he’s feeling but it’s the closest actual word he can think of. Reaching out to softly touch him, stroking his cock, and guide him through his sudden orgasm. Sebastian just squirms restlessly, constant weak, little noises coming out of him with the tears dripping out from his shut eyes. His pinkened cheeks turn wet with his tears, the shine looking right at home with the sweat coating the rest of him. His hips humping back into the bed and his toes curling, trembling from head to toe. 

“You just came-” he says, sounding entirely awed to even his own ears, “if you’ve got any problem with me fucking you, like, right now after you’ve just- you’ve gotta- gotta…” 

Sebastian’s eyes open weakly, a kittenish mewl falling out of him. He looks completely out of sorts, just riding his fever high orgasm. His trembling thighs arch up in an open invitation, not exactly getting his feet under himself to bend his knees but also not letting his legs just fall limply onto the bed. Pinned in an in between world that’s got his muscles turning to jelly. 

Chris nearly just shoves his cock into his puffy, swollen entrance that’s drooling onto the bedding but restrains, barely, tucking two of his fingers into each other and pressing them in instead of his much thicker cock. Sebastian makes a relieved gasp, all his breath leaving him with the pleasure washing over him. An itch getting scratched after a ridiculously long time of ignoring it. Chris feels an assault of electricity shoot through him with the tight, wet, heat of Seb’s body, almost like his fingers have a direct line of contact to his dick. His mind chasing it’s own tail with thoughts of how fucking good Sebastian is (how good he’s gonna be to fuck too), how tight he is, how good he would look with his stomach big and round and tight with either his own cum or a literal pup. He’s not picky he’s just-

Literally about to fucking cum, he realizes, falling forward into the vortex of his deepest fantasies. And staring directly at his pink little hole that’s easily swallowing two, now three, of his fingers doesn’t help the situation. Sebastian wails when Chris presses in and up with his three digits, curling his fingers back on autopilot and apparently having found his prostate with ease. 

“Ooomega,” Sebastian gets out, dragging out the word with a moan, then trying again with, “daddy. Daddy, daddy-” 

Chris kisses his hip, cutting off his chanting, then kissing the tip of his dick because he can and it’s very pretty and right there. “Need my cock now, omega?” 

Sebastian nods enthusiastically, his wide, wet eyes rolling back with a silent scream as Chris presses himself in. The head of his cock catching on Sebastian’s gaping hole, rivlets of slick becoming guiding lines to where Sebastian needs him most. 

Chris had moved to throw Sebastian’s legs over his own thighs and lazily cup around his waist before he could even process what he was doing. Lining up his cock and slipping his fingers out of Sebastian at the last second- he knows how awful it is to be empty during heat. Especially after having been filled. Seb’s hands come up to touch whatever they can of Chris before settling on his broad back, clawing at him when he stops pushing at the halfway mark. A devastated wail rising out of his chest, mourning the feeling of being stretched open. 

“Hush,” Chris breathes into his open lips, licking into his mouth, taking his own deep breath that doesn’t end up helping and you think he would learn that that doesn’t work after years of sleeping with omegas but- well, that’s beyond what he’s doing here. He takes in more of Sebastian’s scent, the sweet, sugary smell somehow not dampening even after he realistically should be used to it. “Hush,” he repeats again mostly because he’s dizzy enough to repeat the same thing, coming back around full circle with his thoughts, tipping his head up so Seb can nuzzle into his scent gland. When he does the tight, almost painfully so, clench of his body lessens just a little. 

He slides himself all the way home, thanking god that he doesn’t have a real knot then because if he did it surely would basically be fully inflated already and too fat to push into his omega. 

Reeling with the way Sebastian claws harder at him like he can force him deeper inside of him and shutting his eyes against the fucking tsunami of sensatation. The scorching, hot, wet, tight pull of Sebastian’s body is sweeter than anything else he’s ever felt and he will be shocked beyond all hell if he isn’t addicted to this after his heat ends, if he doesn’t crave carving himself a home inside Sebastian after this. If he doesn’t dream about this, doesn’t think about it every second he’s not busy with thinking about something else. He breathes for a minute, cradling Sebastian and trying to calm the waves in his head that demand he empty himself inside Seb right this fucking second. 

He goes for talking instead of moving, the plan backfiring when his hindbrain takes over his lips and tongue, “gonna be so pretty when you’re full of me. Heavy with a kid and big, making me an actual daddy.” Sebastian gasps, the line performing just as good, if not better, the second time. His internal muscles fluttering and squeezing around him. Making Seb mewl with it, his hips hitching forward before he can fight it. Chris only just manages to not follow his lead and fuck into him with abandon. “Can’t wait to breed you up, gonna keep you squirming on my cock all the time, gonna wear this fucking toy out with how many times I knot you, gonna have to get another one before you’re next heat. Gonna keep you so full all the time that you’re gonna get bloated with it. Gonna keep fucking your cunt full until it’s spilling out of you just like your slick is now.” 

Sebastian whimpers, high and feminine, moving his own hips and barely audibly telling Chris, “mo-move, move or ‘m gonna, h-aaah!, You gotta move or m’ gonna cum again,” he huffs a laugh out, eyes fuzzy and unfocused, pupils huge and black, “gonna cum and you’re gonna have to hang on long enough to fuck me to- guh, god. To make me cum again.”

“Who’s gonna make you cum?” Chris asks, purring and getting himself up onto his hands so that he can start thrusting into Sebastian like he wants. Panting just from hearing Sebastian talk like that, slurring his words together and looking like he’s in outer space from just Chris sitting inside of his pulsing cunt. He feels his dick twitch inside Sebastian, feels another river of slick seap out of his own cunt, his movement makes the smaller omega whimper which makes more slick drip out of Chris. A seemingly endless feedback loop forming already with their pleasure. The backs and insides of Chris’ thighs are soaked completely, the scent of their slick pollutes the air around them, making it grow ever-thicker and Chris can’t lie, so long as he gets to cum first, he’d be happy to suffocate in such sickly sweet air. 

“D-daddy!” Sebastian wails, the noise fucked out of him with the first short thrust Chris gives him. Eyes flying open and having heat shoot through them both, adding to the lake of arousal flowing and sloshing inside Chris. 

He can’t not keep on going after that, forgetting what full sentences are after that just purring and moaning and sometimes managing to gasp out a couple of words, most of them being “omega”, “daddy”, or “slick”, or even “cunt”. None of it makes sense to either of them. Not really. Objectively they’re just words that mush together and don’t do anything but make more heat pool in their stomachs but it doesn’t matter. 

Every new thrust is pushing Sebastian’s mewls and whimpers and moans higher and higher, his eyes staying shut for longer and longer periods of time, his widening with every noise and twitch of Chris inside him. He’s soaked in sweat and there’s a sizable patch of slick soaked bedding under his ass. Chris’ garbled words aren’t processed any more than being dumped into the soup of his brain and making him light up brighter. 

Chris is no better off, hiding his face in Sebastian’s neck, tonguing his scent gland when he has the ability to do anything but shove his hips forward and pull them back after. Assaulting Sebastian’s prostate and wanting to sing with how right it feels. Using one flailing hand to hit the tiny button on the knotting ring that signifies to the miniscule sensors in it to start filling out, his lips trembling against Sebastian’s skin with the relief of knowing he can just completely let go. 

Adoring the scream that comes out of Sebastian when he stuffs the slowly but steadily inflating knotting ring along with his dick back into Sebastian for a third or fourth time. 

He can’t even muster up the ability to smile at his reaction, he can’t do anything but whimper breathlessly- his reaction is too hot. Hot like the feeling of his own asscheeks sliding together wetly because of the swollen rim between them, sensitive and making pleasure rush over him. Moaning when one of Sebastian’s hands on his hip slips in his sweat, coming down to grab at his ass, his nails biting into the flesh there. He groans, humping into Sebastian with all his weight at the possibility of being full while fucking Sebastian full. 

Sebastian either reads his body language like it’s his first or he really can just read his mind (or it’s a very happy accident), slipping his finger into him when he fucks backward. Pressing into him all the way to the hilt. Sebastian wails again and he will never know if it’s from feeling inside of him or from the expansion of his knot. Either way, Chris can guess that the toy is almost at capacity and he also very well knows that he’s about to cum. 

He gives his all, thrusting forward and throwing all his weight into it. The toy pops into place inside Sebastian and Chris can feel how his strong internal walls contort around the toy, locking his knot in place. It makes him shiver and fuck back onto the finger- fingers (when did he put another one in him?) inside him, barely letting out a choked groan and a weak, “Seb-”

Sebastian scissors his fingers apart, stretching his walls and moaning, “come on, cum in me, cum in-” he gasps, rocking forward onto Chris’ length inside him, his legs spreading out even further and in the right state of mind Chris would've be concerned about how that has to be hurting him- but his fingers are jerking up and pressing into his prostate and he starts to cum right along with him. 

He’s locked inside his omega and gasping, his hips jerking while his ass clenches around Sebastian’s fingers. Trying to figure out which feels better by pin-balling between them. The heat in his stomach boils over, spilling over the sides of it’s collection container. Ripples of pleasure so strong overtaking him that his teeth ache and his hearing fades out, his vision already black and sparkly with the way he’s got his eyes shut tight. The pulses of Sebastian’s cunt milking him have him spilling into him, and he knows he can’t cum as much as an alpha can or for as long but it sure feels like it then. 

He collapses fully on top of Sebastian, panting and slowly returning to earth. Endorphins still make a mess of his insides but they begin to tamper down a little, he pulls his face out of Sebastian’s neck to look at him. His eyes have rolled to the back of his skull but have opened since he’s cum, his cheeks are red and wet with tears, his mouth is still open- quivering. He’s beautiful. 

“Feel better?” Chris questions after laying a gentle kiss at his temple, he feels less warm but that’s not a guarantee for anything and they don’t know if a fake knotting will quell Seb the same way a real does one when he’s in heat-

“Don’ think-” Sebastian clumsily shushes him, not bothering to move except pulling his fingers out of his cunt with a wet squelch. Chris feels enough heat suddenly reach his face he’s sure his cheeks are swollen with the blush, god, he’s way more wet than he thought he was. 

But then he processes what Sebastian just said and is laughing, giving his trembling arms a break and collapsing on top of his prone form, shoving a soft “oof” out of his chest, “you don’t have to tell me twice.”


	5. Tag Your It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris catches up to Sebastian.

“Chris?” Sebastian murmurs into his shoulder, his hair still vaguely damp from the shower he took earlier in the morning, his voice is soft from waking up from his mini nap. He sounds like sunlight, warm and inviting and Chris wants nothing more than to find a way to get himself even closer to the smaller omega. He holds Sebastian a little bit tighter, making sure his chest is pressed more solidly to his own, spreading his legs just enough to make Sebastian’s wedge tighter between his own thighs and the back of the couch. 

He purrs back in response, too comfortable to really try for words but wanting him to know that he can hear him and is ready to listen anyway- as always. He also resumes his lazy petting of Sebastian, his hand gently carding through his locks, they’re curled up on his sofa together, melting into one another with their shared body heat and the two new blankets that Sebastian seems to have a deep connection with at this point because he’s been taking them everywhere, well, everywhere being their adventures from the bed to the couch or kitchen and maybe the bathroom. Sebastian had taken a hot shower after their early round of sex this morning when he woke up to Seb whining and humping back onto his dick in his sleep, needing to have his heat fucked out of him for the second time that night. And if asked Chris would willingly admit that he didn’t care one bit about being woken up by a feverish, desperate, sleep rumbled Sebastian but he hadn’t asked so he just provided. 

The first time he woke up was a couple hours after they went to bed, only four hours after Chris used the knotting ring on him after he got back to the apartment, and he had been tossing and turning. Somehow he’d wiggled his way out of Chris’ arms (which is impressive because he’s been told by literally every serious partner he’s had that he’s a night octopus) and over to the other side of the bed, panting into his pillow and moaning in his sleep here and there. Occasionally humping his hips down into the mattress and sleep-moaning about that too. 

Chris had been the one to wake up first because of the noises and as much as he knew that very clearly Sebastian needed him once more he hadn’t been able to not just watch for as long as he himself could take it. Squirming and propped up on one elbow to watch the way his gorgeous face contorted in his sleep in dream pleasure, to get to hear his uninhibited noises that were so soft and needy it had gotten Chris fully wet and ready in record time. 

After waking him up Chris had sleepily dragged him underneath himself so he could keep him pinned down with his heavier frame, pushing Sebastian’s arms up against the pillows and lifting his legs over his shoulders, plowing into him until he had come two times before slipping on the knotting ring and letting himself cum after Seb did for a third time. The whole while holding his wrists together above his head with one hand, the other supporting his own weight, and asking him a bunch of questions. Stuff like, “you feeling good, omega” or “don’t you just love this, love have daddy hold you down and make you take it” or anything revolving around how his cunt felt with daddy’s cock heavy in it. By the end of it he had just been whispering into his ear and relishing in the feeling of Sebastian, honest to god, trembling underneath him- not writhing and trying to get more but just shivering under the onslaught of pleasure and being unable to do anything but absorb it. 

Making sure the other omega was well pleased before promptly passing out only to be woken later. Chris, as aforementioned, doesn’t mind one bit. The only conceivable complaint Chris can think of is that his dick might end up being chafed by the end of this, that or if he enjoyed getting knotted as much as Sebastian does he might miss that but… it’s different for him.

Later was around five thirty in the morning, when Sebastian had woken Chris up with his own pleasure. Catapulting him out of his sleep because he could feel his insides throbbing, his hole leaking, his balls feeling over sensitive and aching - a little like they were over full and swollen - and his cock pulsing with the quickened pace of his heart. That time Sebastian had still been in his arms - in the same position they fell back asleep in - his back to his chest, which was presenting the problem of his throbbing arousal. Originally Chris had woken up groggy and horny enough that he didn’t think anything but a hot pulse of ‘want’ then ‘need’ and ‘Sebastian’ thundering through his mind and he had wondered if he’d sped through pre-heat and just gone full into heat all of the sudden. 

Then Sebastian had pushed his plush ass straight back into Chris’ hard length and he realized what was going on. 

“Chris!” 

“Wha-?” Chris startles, his hands coming up to get their hold on Sebastian, his heart rate spiking with sudden heightened awareness. Sebastian’s voice pulls him from his little daydreaming slash memory fest, sounding adorably annoyed and like he’s huffing out his name. Chris looks down at him, mumbling an incoherent apology for his death grip on him and patting his hip, silently asking his body for forgiveness because he knows Sebastian’s already moved beyond that. His body might not’ve though-

“Chris,” Sebastian breathes out again, looking up at him with those big eyes, his lips parted in what looks like awe and not exasperation. 

“Yeah, I was just...” he offers, waving a hand in a broad move but putting it back down with a stain surfacing on his cheeks when he realizes Sebastian certainly can’t see that when they’re laying like they are. 

“Yeah,” Seb agrees to his wayward response, still looking at him with those eyes and an earnest look on his face and that’s just not fair- he’s so damn handsome, so pretty it should be illegal or something. It has to be at least a petty crime in some place, surely. It’s a serious hazard for health and safety. He’s a real distraction. He hears Anthony’s voice in his head “it’s a problem- he’s a problem”. 

“What did you need, Seb?” Chris shakes himself, purposely looking into Sebastian’s eyes instead of getting caught up in the way he looks in general. Hoping not seeing the full picture of his beauty will help, and it kind of does, until Sebastian goes back to having his face in the junction between his shoulder and neck and noses at his scent gland, purring and quickly laving his tongue over the skin. Chris can’t stop the moan that bubbles up out of him, nor can he hide the way his body melts into a puddle under Sebastian. Huh, he usually doesn’t react that strongly to-

“Just- you, uhm, you smell good. Better, or-” he winces at his word choice, “you smell different,” he corrects. Chris doesn’t mind either of the two phrases, he’s just floating on the knowledge that his scent is clearly doing good things to Sebastian. Low level electricity buzzing under his skin and leaving him dazed by the shocks- his crotch taking the brunt of the buzz.

After a pause and some more mouthing over the gland - embers now burning and sizzling in Chris’ stomach - Sebastian continues, “you feel like you’re in pre-heat maybe? Like your cycle has caught up to mine? Or am I just,” he squirms on top of his torso, shrinking smaller with his building embarrassment, “just, uhm, I don’t know-” 

Chris fights to not tell Sebastian to keep moving, blushing with the way his dick has already started to get interested. The way he feels like he’s on the cusp of starting to get slick, an almost sticky feeling making itself at home between his legs already.

Chris taps Sebastian instead, humming and checking in with himself. Wiggling his toes and bringing that energy used in that movement up the way his mom taught him after she found her forever favorite hobby of yoga. His muscles do have that low grade itch he realizes, when he was younger he always would get full body heat cramps (most people only get localized cramps, around their stomach and/or back) and now in his adult years they’ve gone away, thankfully - because they made him fucking miserable - but have been replaced with this feeling like he might get those cramps again but he never does. Not anymore. An itch is the closest thing he can compare it to but he also kind feels like the comparison of TV static would also work but… not the TV static feeling of a limp going to sleep. It’s just different. A different frequency perhaps, or a different channel if you will. 

His chest has felt a little tender all morning and, yeah, transferring into pre-heat would explain that. His nipples always get extra sensitive during heat and it’s not like he needs that, he’s already sensitive day to day so sometimes he can’t not pay attention to them during heat. It’s to the point that once or twice he’s had heat partners make him cum purely from twisting and pinching and playing with his chest and nipples and he should probably warn Sebastian about that ‘cause he always goes a little dumb when being touched like that. Besides- it’s also kind of agony depending on what stage of heat he’s at. 

There’s been arousal pooling in him constantly and, okay, maybe he should’ve known he was in pre-heat before Sebastian could smell it on him instead of sweeping the symptoms away as his body making sure he could take care of Sebastian but… well, he’s got no excuse for being that fucking big of a meatball. 

He swallows, laughing at himself a little as he speaks, “yeah, yeah I am. I just, like, didn’t notice.” 

Sebastian somehow manages to tuck himself further into Chris, patting the side of his stomach, his lips curling into a smile, “good. Don’t want to find out all of the times possible that my nose doesn’t work anymore.” 

Chris hears his own breathing hitch, curious, “how do I smell? ‘Cause you smell-”

“Like a confectionary shop, or, you said ‘bakery’, one that just sells like surgery pastries with fruit but, yeah.” Chris can feel the heat of his blush on his neck, he grins at the ceiling helplessly, he’s never had anyone tell him what he smells like beyond the typical “sweet” that comes with being an omega. He also doesn’t know if that’s a weird comparison or not, he figures because he’s never been told what he smells like, that it is weird but- Sebastian hadn’t said anything and he doesn’t smell any different now. Just- just happy and half aroused. It’s good. It’s a smell he doesn’t think- he knows he won’t get tired of. 

“Uhm,” Sebastian nips at his scent gland and Chris gasps, his core throbbing all of the sudden and, okay, maybe he did ask for that. Indirectly but still. Seb does it again but then he can feel the wet heat of his tongue once more as if he’s chasing the scent and trying to taste it. Chris’ gut curls tighter, his skin warming up significantly at the thought of that. 

Sebastian hums on top of his soft, barely audible purring, “kind of like, yeah, like the bakery thing but more specific.” He huffs out a small laugh, “you smell like the ingredients though… like. Uhh, like, y’know nothing’s been incorporated into anything yet.” He pauses, Chris kisses the top of his head, fiddling with the hem of his shirt so he can get his hands underneath the fabric to get to actually touch him. Skin to skin. 

“Like apples, or, maybe pears,” Chris feels his brows furrow in the curve of his neck and shoulder, he chuckles softly, he knows exactly what the expression would look like on him. Soft and confused, kittenish and cute and also devastatingly handsome. “Sugar too and-” he can hear him smiling, “for the sake of aesthetic I’ll say it’s brown sugar, and- uhm, maybe there’s, like, honey too… ‘m not sure exactly what honey smells like come to think of it but, yeah, I think, uhm, I think that’s it.” 

And forget Sebastian being kittenish, he’s purring loud enough now that he might as well be an actual cat. He also feels like ducking into Sebastian’s touch like a touch-hungry kitten, meowing and knocking his head into him. He’s seen on twitter and other random platforms that he visits much less often then twitter that people often compare him to a golden retriever or just some bumbling, big, adorable dog but now- now he’s convinced he’s more like a cat. A kitten really. Doing the knocking of his head into any affectionate hand or part of a person (specifically Sebastian) or friendly object; clumsy with his love but constantly wanting to give it out. He is also very close to doing the kneading thing cats do with their paws he realizes, rubbing small circles on the warm skin of Sebastian’s lower back. 

They get all the way until mid-afternoon to focus solely on Sebastian’s heat and his needs that come with it. Chris knows he had been sort of accidentally ignoring his own pre-heat symptoms for a little while but it must’ve been much longer than he thought because he typically spends anywhere from a day and a half to two days in pre-heat. Scenting everything - because his body is attempting to attract a suitable mate - as in literally nearly dripping with his heat sweetened scent and itching because his muscles feel a little too stretched out, a little too big for his already very big body. And trying not to touch his own chest because of how easily fired up that’ll get him with how sensitive they, and the skin around them, becomes. Feeling the way his hole pulses minutely and slowly ramps up to an unignorable throb or ache depending on how far into his heat he is. He also starts to sweat like crazy which-

At the point he’s at now, he can’t find himself minding the sweat because Sebastian seems to be into it. Much more than he expected because most of his partners haven’t minded per say they just haven’t- his thoughts stop in favor of telling him that he has to breathe again, that he’s got to stop gasping and not breathing in anymore air to replace what’s lost. None of his other partners have done this- this being lick the fucking sweat off of him and get him unbearably riled up. 

His skin feels like it’s on fire, particularly his lower abdomen and his lower back and of course all of the available real-estate between those areas. Forget having a pool of heat and arousal at the base of his spine that’s slowly growing until he’s gonna have to cum because it’s pouring over. Forget that because he’s got a lake or, hell, probably an ocean above his tailbone and every stroke of Sebastian tongue over his sweaty chest has him writhing like he’s attached to a live-wire. Sebastian’s been teasing him like this for who knows how fucking long but it’s been a while. 

Long enough to make him wonder if Sebastian likes this couch because there’s a whole fucking puddle of slick underneath him and a little river of pre-cum inching it’s way across his twitching abs and spilling off of his body to add to the wetness coming from him and seeping into the furniture. But he can’t think about it for long because Sebastian’s chasing a rivlet of sweat that dripped down his neck and is now trying to escape by rolling down between his pecs over his sternum, he moans because holy fuck. Because- because, oh god. 

“Seb-” Chris pants out, his throat dry like all his saliva has decided to become sweat instead so he can keep up the ridiculously high temperature he gets during heat, the sound of his name barely falling out of his lips mustn’t sound different from all the other noises he’s been making though because he just keeps going. Abandoning chasing drops of sweat and instead licking over one of his nipples. 

Oh fuck. Fuck. Shit.

More heat rockets through them, pulsing and throbbing under the skin of his chest that makes his pecs feel swollen and tight and also jiggly and dear fucking god he’s going to die. Sebastian’s tonguing his nipple and nipping here and there and it’s so good he’s gonna die and then Chris can feel it - another overwhelming sensation to join all the other’s he’s got going on - when he decides to get the two fingers that have been playing his entrance like it’s an instrument he’s played all his life and that’s not even a decent analogy but he can’t think. His brain must be melting inside his head. He can’t do anything but press back into them. Press into Sebastian. Anywhere he is. Hovering over his chest and fingering him like a champ even though he doesn’t have any experience fingering open another omega and he’s only prepared female alpha before. 

But none of it matters because Sebastian’s got two of his fingers inside of him and his mouth over his chest and Chris is thinking a million different things and trying to fight between the instincts to shut his legs to trap Sebastian’s hand there and keep him forever inside him and spreading himself as open as he can to encourage Seb to open him up further. And he’s thinking too many damn things. Pinballing between all the hot scenarios his melted, slushy brain can think of. 

About how right before he needed this, probably not even half an hour ago, he was balls deep inside Sebastian and making him beg for daddy and his fake knot. Making him cry for Chris’ cum and whimpering about how he wants his cunt full and wants to be big with Chris’ pup and- even more heat builds up under his skin. His brain bounds over to the next fantasy- going back to thinking about how unfairly good Sebastian is at this and how good he’d look pinned underneath some gorgeous female alpha. Maybe getting to watch as she sits on his face, slapping Sebastian around a little. And then for a good ten seconds the only thing Chris can do is wonder if Sebastian would be more likely to call her “mistress” or “mommy” and then he’s gasping and grabbing at Sebastian and drowning in the feelings he’s giving him.

Moaning and whimpering a little as his eyes roll back and his mouth drops open to tell Sebastian how good of a boy he is, how pretty he is, how good he is at pleasing him and he means all of it and more. And he can’t take it. 

He can’t even warn Sebastian that he’s going to fucking explode. All he can do is grind back onto his fingers and narrowly avoid screaming when doing that has Seb curling his fingers and nailing his prostate as he switches back to his other nipple that’s been abused far more than the one he was just working. Pure heat and arousal and pleasure and lightning and literally anything else hot and crackling and good sucker punches him right in the gut. 

Sebastian’s lips are around his nipple that feels hot, swollen, and puffy and he’s then picturing how swollen Sebastian’s mouth probably is from all their kissing and then from sucking on his chest and neck. And his fingers feel huge inside of him as he clenches down on them, his abs rippling and pulling and amounting to nothing but more pleasure. He ruts up into Sebastian’s already sticky bare hip and he’s losing it completely. Moaning and keening and throwing his head back, making more of a mess on Sebastian’s, his omega’s couch. 

“Nhhg,” he complains after a while, wiggling a little underneath Sebastian when the thrusts of his fingers inside of him feel like more of a dry heat then a wet heat. Oversensitive and unable to move or talk yet because Jesus Christ who is going to have any brain power left after being brought to the edge by Sebastian fucking Stan. Mackie’s voice returns and he suddenly understands why Sebastian said “his voice is in my head now”, because it is- he grins, wiped out, “he’s a problem.”

“Good?” Sebastian shoots, collapsing on top of him and echoing all the times Chris has done that to him. What’s happening currently but just perfectly reversed. He nods because it is good, he is good, everything is good. He took care of Sebastian, then Sebastian took care of him and later they’ll do it again and hopefully be able to move back to the bed before someone needs their heat calmed because it’s good to keep their destruction of wetness to one area. 

Chris wakes up quickly. Blinking before he registers that he had even opened his eyes- wondering if it’s possible that he slept with his eyes open and has just only shut them now. 

He rapidly becomes aware of his surroundings, waking from the last afternoon early evening nap he’s taken and scanning the room to make sure all is well, his body is curled up against Sebastian’s and he’s still not entirely sure what’s going on. Mostly he’s not sure why he’s awake. 

First and foremost the culprit for his consciousness seems to be that he’s too fucking hot. He can feel the rivers of trapped sweat between where they had been touching and for a second his imaginative brain provides him with some inventive images of what he’d look like when he’s melting, although thank fuck for small blessings because at the least his brain doesn’t have the need to make his there and then gone visualization one that’s focused on gore. More just like what it would like if he was in a hand drawn cartoon and made out of ice cream on a hot day. 

He extracts himself from Sebastian’s side, dizzy with the comparably freezing air that embraces him. Chris’ feels his fingers curl into the sheets that they had been sleeping on top of, marveling privately at how soft they felt when he went to sleep and how now they feel like sandpaper. He drags his fingers through more of the available bedding- he realizes dimly that he’s shaking. 

He scoots back, the sandpaper sheets catching the hair on his legs and pulling. He whines, his head emptying and just processing that he’s staring at his own legs and the sheets that aren’t really covering him. He’s still shaking, almost unnoticeably, and his skin is shiny with sweat. Dried and new. 

Mate, his brain whispers. It’s loud enough in the silence of the room that Chris’ head shoots up- he barely restrains himself from looking around the room to see if some elf or gnome had said it. Then more things bubble out of his brain, his hindbrain really, and he’s realizing that he’s just loopy and maybe, maybe a little crazy. Sleep deprivation maybe? 

Mate. Omega. Omega. Fuck-

The next thing that his brain screams at him is how bad he wants to get fucked, how bad he wants his mate to mate him and, oh-

He squirms, flushing even hotter and imagining that his body heat is polluting outwards into the air in the cool space of the bedroom. Emanating up off him like steam. 

He’s burning up from the inside out, like someone opened him up in his sleep and replaced his stomach with a furnace or a collection of candles, burning hot with a flame and dripping boiling wax down to his entrance. 

He feels swollen. He squirms again, trying to take pressure off of his aching hole to see if anything changes, his legs slide further apart. Then he feels dirty because there’s slick already spread from his ass to the back of his knees and more is on the way out of him, the muscles between his legs and cheeks feel both overused and overtaxed after having atrophied. Like if he looked in the mirror or contorted his body in the shower to see what he looks like between his legs that not only would his entrance be red with the mass amount of blood flow instead of pink but that he’d be puffy and gaping anyway, strangely enough it’s almost the same feeling he had the first time after taking a knot except now it’s completely good. It’s not something he knows he should like but doesn’t. He just accepts it and is clearly liking it- if the fucking unbareable hard on he’s got between his legs is anything to go by. It’s like somehow he’s so desperate to be fucked that his body has taken the liberty of opening itself up and wrecking Sebastian’s sheets with how bad he’s leaking. 

Only when he places the ringing in his own ears as his whimpers does he get his ass into gear, moving forward like he’s being tugged by a rope secured around his waist and feeling like his insides are swimming within the container of his body, like his fascia has been taken apart by a toddler who’s just learned to use scissors. He whines again without making the conscious decision to make any noise. 

God. His jaw clenches impulsively and he swallows back a little wail. Fuck he needs this. Needs to be fucked full. He’s missing having something, a particular someone too, inside him.

He can’t even remember the last time he needed to be fucked so badly, he’s been with omegas through so many of his heats that he doesn’t even think of needing to be fucked or knotting until he’s deeper into his heat if at all depending on how compatible he is with the omega or how long he’s known them slash been with them. Knotting isn’t even a thought for him anymore outside of knotting the other omega he’s with. But, goddamn, he wants Sebastian inside him. 

His thighs squeeze together so hard he’s jolted out of his head once more and so much for trying to not dirty things up even more, sitting like he is - ass down on the bed - and thinking the things that he is. Lifting himself up a little to inspect the damage, he finds himself panting, staring at the little lake underneath him and wiggling more. Frozen in place while his mind runs in useless circles.

Need. 

Yes. He needs to make up Sebastian. He should wake up Sebastian. He whines louder as if that’s the way a functioning human being gets people to wake up- by making pathetic pup noises that’ll activate their hindbrain more than anything fucking else could. 

His lips clamp shut as he shuffles forward, walking over the bed on his knees and just fucking settling himself over Sebastian like his weight will wake him up before it suffocates him and, Jesus fuck, can he do anything correctly right now? Except, holy- guh. That’s nice. 

He wiggles his hips because he can’t help it- his awkward angle for landing on Sebastian has his face stuffed in his neck where, even in sleep, his scent is thick. Arousal burning just under the surface and waiting to come out and play. The angle isn’t elegant or even presentable but Chris can’t bring himself to care, not for a millisecond. He shoves himself deeper into Sebastian’s neck and whimpers, helplessly lapping at the delicate skin of his scent gland while his hips go to work. 

A startled but pleased keen makes it way out of his throat when a hand, Sebastian’s, lands on his bare ass. Not a real spank but just a taste of what it might possibly feel like, more of a pat than anything else- just where his hand happened to land after it woke up. It’s got him wanting to drool onto Sebastian’s neck and that’s gross, childish too, but his lips are going back to attacking his neck now that he’s up and he slurs out, “you need to fuck your daddy,” like it’s a perfectly fair play. 

Sebastian under him mewls. And bless this fucking adorably slutty, sweet ass kid. 

Then he’s being turned over and shoved into the mattress on his back first but then Sebastian’s hands are guiding him to flipping over so he’s on his front and his face is in their sheets and ohmygod. He moans and humps down into the soft sheets, feeling his cheeks fill with so much blood that he’s sure his face is swollen with the blush he’s got going on, although, honestly the embarrassment of needing pleasure so bad that he’s humping the bed isn’t that bad. Not if he gets Sebastian’s pretty little cock into him soon. 

Sebastian’s fingers are stroking up his thighs and making him aware of just how thick the coating of slick that’s settled on his thighs is, he’s gasping with it like he’s surprised at how aroused Chris is by him and what they’re doing together. 

“Should I- I, uhm,” he pauses, hovering over him uncertaintly, and Chris groans. His heat muddled brain turning just the plain old tone of his voice into one of pure erotisism even though it’s very possible his voice is just rough from sleep. Chris is convinced that he could read out a fucking dictionary when Chris is like this and he’d be happy to cum to it. Just so long as it’s Sebastian’s voice. 

Chris reels himself back just a touch with the start of his voice again, “how should I… we? Do you want to be mounted? I know you don’t want to be knotted so, so- I, erm, I won’t go get the other knotting ring-” 

Chris is presenting himself to Sebastian before he’s realized that he’s done anything. Just the word mounting has him moving. Jesus- how long did he sleep through his need? Sebastian sucks in a breath like he’s breathing through a straw- light and sharp. His intake of breath cuts into Chris, his guts tightening while the thick feeling of more slick dripping out of him shoots up his spine. 

“Okay-” Sebastian says, amused and also clearly still feeling like everything is clear as mud. 

“Come on and f-fuck daddy,” Chris bites out, his voice more put together than he expects it to be considering his thoughts are bouncing around chaotically, but he’s also practically addicted to the hot strike of arousal those words shoot through him so maybe that’s what’s steadying him, “want that pretty cock in me. Put that gorgeous cock to work, sweetheart.” He clenches and unclenches his hole and can hear the way Sebastian swallows and then moans brokenly. He hopes, selfishly, that he likes what he sees- kind of hoping he can’t tear his eyes away but also that he gets a move on with putting that cock in him.

He doesn’t respond, not yet, he just saddles up. Getting up on his knees behind Chris and staring down at him- Chris twists to look over his shoulder, panting. 

Sebastian’s eyes are fully dark and his pulse is fluttering fast enough he can see it in his neck and in the heaving of his chest. He’s stunning. Sebastian’s eyes flick down to his own crotch, an alluring blush taking his face over, his voice coming out small and breathy. The fucker’s doing it on purpose too, Chris can tell by the face he’s making, that heart stopping I’m-so-innocent look that’s even worse than puppy dog eyes. 

“What if ‘m too small daddy?” 

Chris is millimeters away from crumbling in on himself and turning to fucking dust from the crushing strength of his arousal. He’s going to die. Here and now. His head is already on his forearms and he’s so glad because if not- well, he’d probably have some form of a concussion and/or whiplash from that. 

Sebastian nudges his ass with the head of his dick, playing up his part and stoking the fucking fire in his body, the wet sound of the sensitive flesh on flesh collision echoing in his empty head, “what if I can’t fuck you ‘cause I’m too small, what if I can’t keep it in you? If my cock is too small and it keeps slipping out-” he breaks his little act when he continues. Bucking forward more like he can’t help himself from doing it. Sounding fully awed, “you’re so wet.” 

Chris hums, thrusting his ass back at him, helplessly bending the arch in his spine further with the way his arousal is pummeling him. Something spills out of his mouth- it’s words in his head but he can’t be sure if his throat and lips let them become audible or not. Sebastian continues to blow his mind and push the threat of him blowing his load right here and now without a touch to where he needs it most. 

“Never done this before daddy,” he whines, “what if I’m no good at fucking you?” 

Chris groans. He’s being eaten alive. More sounds tumble out of his mouth before they come out as somewhat presentable words, “jus’ get in, ah! In me, Seb. C’m on, be a good boy.” 

Sebastian’s hips press forward again and he gasps, sounding damn near tears and helplessly muttering words out that Chris isn’t even sure are for his ears, “so, so wet. Oh- oh god. Holy- hnnng, you’re so- so… wet. Gonna- gonna, ah! Wanna, hnn, I, I’ve ne-never felt, oh.” 

His little gasping whines are the best thing Chris has ever heard, just as the hitches of his breath and the signs that get stuck somewhere deep within him are. He makes the most beautiful sounds. Most of them aren’t even loud, he thinks distractedly, they’re just sweet, tiny sounds that are much higher than his own noises; occasionally feminine but not always. It makes his hole ache. His dick throbs in agreement. 

Strings of more haphazard words come out of Sebastian, keeping him caged in the web of sensation that he’s experiencing, his hips off-rhythm but dragging sweetly over the blood-hot skin between his legs, his shaft teasing his rim here and there. It’s making his internal muscles go wild- trying to suck him in. 

Chris realizes that Sebastian definitely does need some form of direction here so he makes the mistake of taking a deep breath and having his lungs coated with his perfect fucking scent for the millionth time. Trying to stop the rattling of his thoughts, keeping them from bouncing around like those light plastic balls in a bingo hopper and to just come to rest at the bottom of his skull. He shivers, feeling more rivers of sweat drip down over his body in a multitude of places. The sensation crawling up his back because of how he’s spread out on the bed, sweat dripping off of his abs and then he’s thinking about how good Sebastian’s tongue felt earlier when he was chasing his sweat over his body. He shutters again, another press of Seb’s hips causing the fire in him to start anew. 

He gasps before he starts talking and has to break between his words to continually make gasps and other sounds, “Seb-bastian, guh, please.” Sebastian must hear his name loud and clear because he keens and stills his hips after a second, “Seb- uhg, just get inside me, get, get in daddy.” Sebastian gasps with him, trembling behind him, “daddy really needs you to fuck him, you’ll do ju-just fine… I promise. But- uhm, if you don’t want to, or, or uhm, don’t think you can then you can-”

Sebastian has leaned forward at some point, he nips at Chris’ neck. 

A sharp, high noise leaves his lips, the sharp sting of his teeth on fragile skin making his skin buzz, he shifts under him, trying to tilt his hips up even higher so he can fuck into his entrance just like this. Stuck to his back with slick between their thighs, the back of his own and the font of his omegas, and sweat slippery between his back and Seb’s chest. He can’t tell where he ends and Sebastian begins and it’s dizzyingly hot. 

“No,” Sebastian pants after a short while, his words contorting around the minute shaking of his head, “no, ‘m gonna fuck daddy.” 

Chris moans and chokes on it, his throat feeling more raw than it did a second ago. He nods into his forearms, the hairs on his arm catching his face, “get on with it then,” he teases. Or attempts to tease. There’s too much blood pounding in his ears for him to be sure what the words that come out of him feel like. He’s going to melt. 

Sebastian gets himself back up, Chris fights his whine at the loss, one of his hands disappearing from his field of awareness and hopefully going back to direct his cock. 

His eyes roll back the second he feels the hot tip of Seb’s uncut cock at his entrance, a completely truthful, whorish moan falling out of his lips - which stay gaped open from that point on - and getting muffled by the sheets and his own arms. Spit collects in his mouth and he promises himself that after this he’s going to be spending much more of his time sucking Sebastian off or eating him out if he’s allowed. He groans. Fuck. He’s going to fuck Sebastian and then eat his cum out of him because he can. 

He’s going to fuck Sebastian and keep a running commentary, teach his boy how to fuck someone good, and then treat him to a rim job because he’s been so good. 

He jerks his hips back, realizing Sebastian’s stayed in place and theorizing that it’s because he doesn’t realize just how ready he is for it, encouraging the smaller omega with, “yeah, yeah baby, c’mon. Get that cock into me, don’ gotta worry about waiting for me to be open. Daddy knows you’re pretty cock is too small for th-”

Sebastian moans raggedly, pushing himself fully into Chris- breathing so hard that for a second he’s worried that he’s having either a panic or an asthma attack. Chris can’t focus on that though because his eyes are already rolled to the back of his head and are now squeezing shut so tightly that he’s seeing little dottings of glittery stars in the blackness. Logically he knows Sebastian isn’t small - not for a male omega - so it shouldn’t be that huge of a surprise when he doesn’t feel small but it is. All their playful talk about how small he is has Chris relishing in the sweet stretch of him. 

Gasping Chris feels his soul getting fucking kicked out of his chest. 

Compared to himself, when he’s jerking them both off in one palm, yes, Sebastian is tiny but in his cunt. Oh. In his cunt he feels amazing. 

He may only be three inches (the maximum of the average for male omegas) but he’s thick enough that Chris is perfectly okay with it, his brain quiets enough for him to hear Sebastian again when his hips meet his ass. His hindbrain squeals with enjoyment, lightning sending twitches of energy through his muscles.

“Hnnng, hng, oh, OH.” Sebastian mewls out- more little sounds that cut right into Chris’ clenching gut, his hips pulsing in tiny motions like he physically cannot not move. Like he’s overwhelmed but can’t stop himself from making it even more overwhelming for himself. A purr builds its way out of his chest buried only partly under another breathy moan, chuckling with the relief of being filled up. 

It’s then, with a spark of molten possession, that he realizes that this is Sebastian’s first time being inside someone else. Oh. That’s- it’s making his cock leak onto the bed sheets, a thin string of pre-cum dripping out of the tip of his cock with pleasure. 

“Tell daddy how you feel, Seb.” He demands- or demands as much as one can when they’re insides are vibrating with pleasure that’s sinking into his bones and very soul. He wants to know how it feels, he wants to hold Sebastian inside him forever and melt his brain with it. He wants to teach Sebastian everything he doesn’t know and keep it between themselves- a private experience that will never be recreated. 

Sebastian wails, high pitched and truly feminine, it has Chris impulsively clenching around his length- fire consuming him. He rocks back, encouraging more noises out of both of them that join the wet noises produced by his dick sliding in and out of Chris’ hole. Sebastian’s hands clench hard around his hips, holding him in place for a second while he mewls. Curling forward over Chris like he can’t hold himself up, Chris pants wetly with the additional heat and sensation. 

Even more lava gathers in the pit of his stomach, running down the trail of his spine and pulsing around where they’re joined together, “come on, t-tell me” Chris squeezes his cunt as tight as he can around Sebastian. Trying to get actual words out of him. 

Sebastian wetly sobs, “d-daddy,” he whimpers, words just beginning to flow out of him, “you’re so hot, too hot, it’s like-” another sob drips out of him, “like you’re gonna melt me. So hot. And tight, tight like, ah! Gah. Hnng, tight and wet and hot and-” 

“How’s it feel, baby?” He spurs him on, cutting in and not being sure if it makes any sense or not, naughty delight drips down from his head all the way to his balls when Sebastian cries out again, beginning to literally cry instead of sob with the looming threat of crying. 

“Feels, hnng, good. Good. Goo-good, feels like m’ gonna cum. You’re, ah! Ah!” It feels so good to grind back on Sebastian’s cock that he can’t even smile at the sharp noises of pleasure that are driven from him, “you’re gonna make me cum. Gonna… guh,” gutted noises keep spilling out of his omega so Chris gives him the go-ahead he’s subconsciously waiting for. 

“Don’t cum. Not yet- come on, c’mon then, baby, put that pretty cock to work. Don’t stop fucking daddy until I cum, you,” he gasps, trying not to think about the words spilling out of him for fear of then tripping over them, Sebastian’s hips keep driving forward into him, “you ca-can cum when, ughhh, whenever but- aH! Don’t stop.” 

Sebastian does just that, thrusting his hips forward in his natural clumsy rhythm that Chris knows shouldn’t feel as good as it does because he knows Seb isn’t experienced here, with this, but it doesn’t matter. It's the fact he’s never done this before that’s making the slapping off their bodies together so much better than anything else he’s ever done, the fact that Sebastian knows nothing about this feeling except how it feels with Chris. 

It’s possessive and possibly controlling but Chris can’t bring those thoughts up in his head for long enough for them to take on any real meaning. His eyes are rolling back into his head because Sebastian’s enthusiastic thrusts are just shy of full slamming into his prostate and he’s choking on sounds that are already garbled and shaky in his chest, being pulled out of him already broken and being fractured further by the slam of his cock into his cunt.

He arches his back and wails, the loud whimper being pulled out of his throat for an obscene amount of time. The slight change of angles made Sebastian hit his prostate. Fire licks up his spine, breathing down his neck, and whiting his vision out into a field of nothing but heavenly gratification. Sebastian pauses. It’s barely even there for a second but Chris has to let him know that that felt fucking incredible- indescribable. 

“Guh- uhgg, Seb. AH! Seb,” now he's joined Sebastian in sobbing, although he has yet to reach the point of tears, “ ‘mega,” Chris slurs more than he means to. Sebastian keens, abortedly thrusting his hips forward all of the sudden. Chris groans low in his throat- he just needs, just a little bit more. He can feel the pool of fire in his stomach and at the base of his spine begin to overflow. Readying to unwind and spill all the way to his toes. 

“ ‘Meggga,” he moans without realizing, panting and whimpering when Sebastian thrusts deeper into him. Getting up onto his tiptoes to thrust harder, “plea-please! Please, Seb, make, guh. Unng, g-god. Make daddy cum, please, Seb!” 

He’s got no clue what he’s begging for Sebastian to do to make him cum but Sebastian delivers, continuing his thrusting and whining sharply, clearly on the same edge as him (if Chris was thinking clearer he’d be immensely proud of the fact that he’s hanged on for this long), snaking one of his hands down from Chris’ hip to cup his dick. Whimpering at the feel of it under his palm while Chris feels his jaw unhinge and fall onto the bed. He moans embarrassingly loud. 

Sebastian’s hand doesn’t match the pace of his hips because it’s evidently too difficult for him to thrust his hips and manage to keep all of his fine motor control skills intact but it doesn’t matter. 

All that matters is that Chris has Sebastian behind him, mounting him and wrapping him up, his fingers gliding over his slick cock and his dick fucking into his cunt. Chris is riding high on the feeling of being mounted, nature screaming at him to get his mate’s cock into him so he can be fucked full, the position the best for helping to get cum into his womb. Chris trembles under the onslaught. 

Whimpering and babbling as he runs through the finish line, “use that pretty little cock, baby. Omega. My omega.” Sebastian keens, “yeah,” he pants, feeling his dick fill with white hot pleasure while his cunt already begins working to milk the cock stuffed into it. His hindbrain singing right along with his rational brain because there’s no looming threat of being knotted but that there is going to be cum spilling into his cunt soon. And- oh fuck. He groans. His thoughts spill out of him and into the air without his meaning. 

“Yeah, baby, make daddy fat with your cum.” Sebastian gasps in more air at the same time as Chris, “breed daddy up- ah! Ah! Ah!” Sebastian’s hips have hit their peak rhythm, fucking pathetic little noises out of him, “you’re gonna own daddy, sa-same way daddy owns you. My pretty omega. Mine.” Sebastian makes that pretty breathy, loud, and crying noise that means he’s cumming. 

Then, seconds after, Chris feels it. His trembling, burning cunt contracting around Sebastian’s cock, the hot sensation of his cum spilling into him making his ears burn like his cheeks and chest with how dirty he is. How dirty it feels. 

If the feeling of Sebastian fucking him full with his cum wasn’t enough to push him off the edge then the punched out, awed, completely fucking shocked noises coming from Sebastian as he uses Chris to ride out his orgasm would’ve been. Chris doesn’t even have the urge to make him say what he’s feeling out loud. He knows. 

He can hear it in the noises he’s making, he knows, from his own experience and from the link they’ve always had that's now exacerbated through this that Sebastian’s making those noises for a reason. He knows Sebastian’s experiencing two different thrills of a fucking lifetime. The feeling of cumming inside an omega and the feeling of having an omega cum around you. 

The only word to describe how it feels is heavenly. 

Chris whimpers more, shoving back to make Sebastian’s cock drag over his over sensitive prostate and incidentally making his hand stroke up his cock again, the limp pressure around his shaft perfect. Chris chokes on another high noise, more cum dribbling out of his cock, it twitches and Sebastian makes a pleased little sound. 

It has Chris flying. 

He’s swimming through the thick atmosphere of having just cum- of having just been released from the clutches of his heat and from having shown Sebastian new heights (hopefully, in the least he hopes he’s shown him a new experience) of pleasure. His head feels too heavy along with the rest of his body so he collapses down onto the bed, leftover pleasure zinging through him when Sebastian’s cock slips out of him with a wet sound. 

Drifting through clouds Chris feels Sebastian’s cum and some of his own previously trapped slick spill out of him. He whines quietly, hell, the noise might not even make it into the air- it might just echo around the inside of his head for all he knows. 

Sebastian follows him, lying flat on top of him, mewling something into the back of his neck. Chris doesn’t know what it was beyond a title; it could’ve been his name, ‘omega’, or ‘daddy’. He can’t process   
it so he just keep breathing, bathing in the afterglow. And, yeah, eventually... in a couple of minutes when the endorphins of his recent orgasm fade he knows - because he didn't get knotted - that he's going to need to get fucked again but for now it seems that those minutes, that world beyond those minutes, are light years away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this having took so long, the ending chapter will be the next thing up though! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	6. Eye Of The Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Chris have a time exploring their power dynamic.

“Sebastian-” Chris groans, his chest vibrating with just how deep the sound comes from within him, barely able to get the collection of syllables out of his mouth; at mercy to the sounds that are unlocked because of his pleasure. Sebastian’s just started to fuck him again because of the fire that’s built back up under his skin from their very, very recent round of mating. This time inside of having Sebastian mount him he’s riding him- going for the delicious thrill of having authority over his omega even while he’s being fucked by him. 

And the ability to mark the fuck out of his pretty, pale golden throat- not that Seb needs to know that, thank you very much.

“Y- ah! Yeah?” Sebastian pants, breathless, pausing his movements. Little jolts of his hips rocking up into Chris’ heat because he’s not used to needing to be still when getting his pleasure and instead usually being encouraged to roll those beautiful hips. Chris doesn’t mind. His cock stilling inside Chris’ cunt after a couple of moments of self collection. Chris can’t help the soft whimper that comes out of him, his insides throbbing with need, Sebastian seems to pick up on what he needs now and grabs Chris’ hip, pushing himself fully back inside Chris by lowering him down. Sweaty and skin to skin. 

For a moment he lets his head lull back, a low moan dripping out of his gaped mouth, “before-” 

He clenches involuntarily around his cock - an illusive wave of heat cramps running rampant through his abs and making him do it - happily whining when Seb’s dick twitches inside him. He reminds himself that his mouth is open for a reason beyond mouthing at Sebastian’s entrancing bare skin, “before we, god, get too, too out of it…” he trails off. Getting lost in Sebastian. Sitting in his lap like this is giving him a front row seat to watching that pretty face contort and change while he’s given his pleasure and he can’t get enough of it. 

He locks their lips together once more. 

Sebastian tilts his face up, mewling into the kiss and shutting his eyes. It’s so pretty Chris feels a stab of, oh my god, how the hell is he so pretty and then another thought bombards him, I’m so, so fucking lucky. Look at this fucking beautiful person. He’s mine. 

He pulls them apart, but just barely, weaving a hand into Sebastian’s sex ruffled hair and tugs at it lightly - he doesn’t want Sebastian unable to answer because he’s lost in pleasure for this - brushing their lips over one another as he speaks. Little invisible lines of electricity grow between their mouths. He chases the buzz with his tongue impulsively, watching Sebastian’s blown eyes track the movement reverently. 

“I want to really, like really know how this feels for you.” His voice is pitched higher than normal with the peak of his heat climbing back up but Sebastian still looks at him just the same as he did earlier, when he wasn’t in heat and was giving him commands in a low growling voice. A daddy voice, his brain decides. He narrowly avoids laughing at his own internal dialogue. 

Instead he shakes Sebastian’s head a little, using the grip on his hair like a handle and grabbing his attention again, “c’mon pretty baby, wanna know how it feels for you being the one doing the fucking instead of getting it for once. You like it don’t you?” 

Sebastian doesn’t see the pulse of anxiety shooting through his filthy chatter, he just moans, mouth agape. Hot air rushes over Chris’ face, winding down his neck and pooling behind his dick and slithering into his cunt right alongside Sebastian’s dick. He swallows a pathetic noise that would certainly turn into broken urging for Sebastian to just take him any way he sees fit. His muscles twitch and squirm instead, forcing him to all but stare directly at the puddles and lakes of slick that have dripped out of him around Sebastian. Forget sweat, he realizes, he’s just leaking directly into Sebastian’s lap. 

Seb’s words do nothing to distract him from his arousal, “feels good,” he sounds dreamy. “Feels like you were…” Chris does nothing to quell the rippling of his internal muscles- his body's way of making him entice Sebastian to move without his mouth needing to work, “oh, oohh!” His head falls onto Chris’ chest, his breath fanning over the tattoo marking the skin under his collarbone. Chris doesn’t stop his body from doing it again- his own head going foggy from the heavily perfumed air and the reaction he’s witnessing from Sebastian. 

A stray strand of deep brown hair falls just above his nipple, a shaky inhale takes over him, “c’mon,” he drags out the contraction. Tapping the smooth muscles of his back, the fog filling his brain gives him an idea, “c’mon omega, gotta tell me what you- what you’re feelin’, gotta, yeah… wanna know why?” 

The smaller omega recognizes the command and question in his voice, lifting his head back up, “why?” He asks, soft and bleary with heavy hitting arousal. Lax with pleasure that’s turning both of their skeletons to mush. 

Chris lets himself sway forward, changing the angle of the intrusion inside him and barely swallowing his delight, static claiming his body and vision for a moment. He gets his lips right up next to Sebastian’s ear and cups his jaw with one of his hands, rubbing his fingertips over the smooth skin he finds there, purposely lowering his voice an octave or two, “ ‘cause if you don’t tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours- well, then daddy’s just gonna sit here and keep this little cock warm until I decide you’ve begged for it pretty enough.” Sebastian mewls, melting even more. Chris has never been more glad than he is for the fact that Sebastian’s sitting up against the headboard because he knows he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up at all if not for the furniture's silent assistance. 

Teasing Chris uses his thighs to start to pull himself up off of Sebastian- getting only about halfway up his shaft before dropping down and circling his hips in tiny ripples. 

Sebastian groans, digging his nails into his biceps and the dull pain soaks into his skin and shoots straight down to his groin. His eyes are shut tight. Chris can feel the way his trembling thighs are coiled and tensed underneath his body. A couple more almost-but-not-quite bounces have them both panting and swearing and shivering, their blood running hot in their veins. 

“None of that,” he stops to catch more of his breath, tilting Sebastian’s head up with a couple fingers under his jaw, “no more of that unless you tell me about it. This. Tell daddy how good it is. Tell daddy how good he’s being to you.”

Watching Sebastian’s pupils expand outward is addictive. His baby is so sensitive. It’s got him feeling more sensitive than usual too, just knowing that one word, one compliment, one touch has his eyes going wide and unfocused. Completely submissive with one little thing. It’s got him going crazy. Dizzy with need and desire and lust all boiling in a sinful cocktail at the base of his neck and spine alike. 

“Daddyyy’s being good to me. ‘S good…” he slurs, “feels good,” he repeats, seemingly stuck on it, “feels like,” a mournful sob barely breaks the air that’s connecting them to one another, “feels so hot, ahh, like, like you’re burning inside. Tight too. Good. Gg’d.” 

“Yeah?” Chris starts rocking his hips, just back and forth, not lifting off just yet. Sebastian nods, ducking his head to press his forehead to Chris’ chest once more. He doesn’t mind, he’s still going to picture his face even if he hides it- the bigger omega lets his own head drop back anyway. Enjoying the teasing that’s driving him mad. He vaguely wonders who it’s worse for; himself (not getting to scratch the itch of needing to be fucked) or for Sebastian (being inside someone else for the first time)? 

“Mmm hmm,” he gasps out, briefly letting his tongue slip out of his mouth to drag across where Chris knows his tattoos lie. He moans his appreciation up to the ceiling where he’s looking, his noises coming out guttural and loud. Sebastian struggles with more words, nuzzling into his chest and lighting off more sparklers in with the swollen feeling sensitivity of his pecs, “tight. Tight and, guh, hot. You’re so hot.” 

Chris doesn’t even think to make a corny, horrible joke out of his words, he just lets his impulsive thoughts spill out of his mouth. Similar to how he does when he’s had too many beers without noticing although now he’s just drinking Sebastian in, not alcohol, “tight enough that ‘m gonna get all over you.” Sebastian whines, nodding his overwhelming agreement, “tight and wet for you and,” he groans, too caught up in thinking to know where he himself was going but being very pleased with the end result, “I bet I’m gonna get everywhere. You’re gonna smell like me. Smelling like my cum when it’s dripping out of you, smelling like my slick because it’s all over you dick,” he grabs Sebastian’s shoulders and gives them both the long coming pleasure of an actual bounce, “gonna get my slick under your foreskin and dirty you up.” 

Sebastian whimpers at the mention of being owned in such a way. Chris digs his teeth into his spoken fantasy, guts pleasantly rolling with the mention of it all. 

“Yeah. Yeah. You’re never gonna wash me off of you, baby. My omega. Don’t even have to knock you up or bite you for everybody to know you’re mine.” Sebastian’s back arches at the mention of being bred up, “you’re gonna have me everywhere. Filling you up while you fill me up.” 

Chris shuts himself up, focusing on the hot, tight slide of his walls and rim around the perfect shape of Sebastian. Relishing in every vein and ridge on his dick. He picks up his pace, lifting and dropping his hips, bearing down on him and forcing noises out of himself. 

A handful of more thrusts have Sebastian coming to life once more, his nails digging into his biceps, shoulders, and back and his noises being gasped into his chest, his clever tongue coming into play right after he moans. The noise is desperate and loud and Chris is shivering in response, his muscles tightening and releasing chaotically. Then Sebastian’s mouth is encircling one of his nipples and he can’t not moan too, buzzing with the heady vibrations and beginning to crest the top of his wave. Whimpering in the back of his throat and dropping his hips harder than previous. 

Sebastian squeals, “ ‘addy,” he squirms against Chris, his body heat leaking into his chest and making his dick twitch enough to slap his abs with a more enthusiastic bounce of his hips. 

His hands leave his shoulders to cup and squeeze at his trim hips and he’s panting, not making really any noise that isn’t just a feminine sounding inhale of breath, Chris feels more sparks light up his nerve endings, his leaking dick hitting his own stomach and making him whimper. Seb’s hands are right there- they could easily, just easily-

“Gonna,” Seb knocks his head into the older man’s chest, wet, heaving breaths panting his pale, inked skin, “gonna c-cum.” He sounds like he’s pouting, like he doesn’t want to cum- like… oh. Chris inhales sharply, grinding himself down with a punishing press of Sebastian’s head to his prostate. He loses it train of thought. Picks it up again. Then loses it once more. 

He fumbles with it at the same speed of his hips, groaning and whimpering slightly, trying to go back to his realization while Sebastian mewls about how close he is. It’s driving nails of pleasure deeper into his head, dragging them down his back and pushing them right into his very being. 

Oh.

He holds on tight to his thoughts, riding Sebastian like he was made to do this. Oh god. Sebastian needs to cum and it seems like he wants permission. 

“Al-almost,” he pants, fireworks just beginning to be lit behind his eyes, “almost, you, uhg- you can come with me.” 

Sebastian whimpers and tugs harder at his hips, helping him roll them down so he can get buried deeper inside of him, Chris groans heartily. God he loves this fucking man. Jesus Christ. The heavy intrusion of his perfect omega cock in his omega cunt has his eyes rolling back into his head. The grind of him against his walls and rim have his toes curling tightly, it’s got his back arching and cracking with the strain. He’s whimpering right alongside Sebastian. Sebastian who’s being so, so good. 

He starts blubbering his thoughts aloud, not entirely sure if Sebastian even has the higher brain function currently to hear him but going for it anyway. Telling him what a good boy he is for daddy, how nice it is to have him squirm under him and beg to cum inside him. How eventually he’s gonna work Sebastian up and then beg him to let him fuck him. How good he feels inside of him. How nice he’s working daddy’s cunt with that little cock. 

Sebastian wails under him, sucking at the skin of his scent gland and barely scraping his teeth over the area. It’s got Chris cumming, choking out a sharp call of his omega’s given name. 

His cock jerks and spills over their stomachs, painting them even messier than they were with their combined slick. And speaking of slick, when he stops lifting himself off of Sebastian in favor of just grinding down to get him as deep inside of himself as possible he feels rivlets of slick getting pushed out of his entrance. Dripping down to the pool already existing in Sebastian’s lap and make him even messier with it. He imagines how then it must drip down beyond his balls and to his well-used hole. He wonders if some of his own slick will slide into his open cunt, if their slick is mixing inside of him- he mewls, his dick spilling out even more. Wringing him dry. 

Sebastian barely makes it second past the point of when he starts cumming, he just lets go with him. Clearly having followed orders and waited for him- it makes Chris glow, pulling him closer and cradling him with orgasm weakened coordination. 

The feeling of him spilling into his body isn’t remotely different from the first time. It’s just as awe-inspiring. Just as hot. Just as good. Just as mind melting. Just as meaningful as it was the first time. 

He waits until Sebastian stops coming inside him - until he stops shivering and gasping out little whines and sobs - to curl forward, catching his hands on the top of the headboard and caging Sebastian in. Breathing easier and harder after cumming, easier because he can feel that (for this round of his peaked heat) his need is gone but harder because of exertion. His thoughts circle the drain at the base of his skull, not going there because he’s already back to having dirty thoughts about all the possibilities of what he could do to Seb but just because he’s not thinking just yet. All of his thoughts are pouring out of his head so he can rest in the clouds of his post-orgasm haze. 

Chris sits lounging in those thoughts, among those clouds, until Sebastian makes what’s seemingly a half-conscious noise and starts to fidget below him. At first he figures that Sebastian’s just over sensitive and can’t take being buried inside him anymore and that he needs to pull off his cock. He even opens his mouth to apologize, preparing to pour out his already building guilt and tell him that it doesn’t always hurt after you fuck someone- he’s just an idiot that forgot to pull away and that he totally could’ve pushed him off of his dick if he wanted to.

But he doesn’t get to say anything because his parted lips fall fully open into a sharp gasp. Sebastian’s still hard. 

“Seb-?” He begins, confused because he knows he felt Sebastian cum inside of him but he also knows from this entire fantastic experience that Sebastian’s recovery period isn’t that short even in heat. 

Sebastian lets his head roll back, connecting with the bed, his eyes fluttering open after he hears Chris’ voice. Licking his lips and looking up at Chris, his eyes practically fully engulfed by his pupils. He looks completely ready to go again. He opens his mouth, closing it and then reopening it a few times like he physically can’t get the words out. 

Chris makes the executive decision to pull off of his cock, hoping that he’ll regain some of his lucidity with the lessened sensation. 

A sad whimper falls out of his lax mouth, dripping down his chin, jaw and neck, hitting Chris right in the heart. He stays perched on Sebastian’s lap though, subconsciously squeezing his cunt as tight as he can to keep Sebastian’s cum inside of him. Wanting to keep it there for as long as possible because even while his instincts know he doesn’t like being knotted his instincts still LOVE the idea of breeding someone and being bred up. Knocked up. Fucked full. 

He makes his own noise, shaking himself and cooing at the younger man who’s very clearly out of it currently, “baby, Sebastian, you gotta tell me what’s wrong sweetheart.” Sebastian makes another weak noise when he says the word ‘wrong’ so he tries again, “gotta tell me what you need, pretty.” He can’t do anything to push away all the terms of endearment that are spilling out of him, he just-

“Fffuck,” Sebastian breathes, his eyes rolling back into his head as his hips mimic Chris’ earlier movements. Grinding down into the bed. 

Oh. Chris feels himself turn pink again, oh, okay. That wasn’t just him swearing because it was the first word that he thought of. He needs to get fucked again. Okay. Okay, he tells himself. He can do that. 

“Hey,” he cups his jaw, speaking quietly and making Seb look at him, those lovely grey-blue eyes flutter open shyly, “hey, you need me to fuck you again?” He asks point blank, watching Sebastian’s lower lip tremble in response. He doesn’t stall, immediately running a couple of his fingers over his mouth, listening intently to Sebastain’s intake of breath. He nods lazily, like he’s already fucked out. Chris removes his fingers from that pretty, plush mouth and pulls him back down the bed, rearranging them in a messy tangle of limbs so that Sebastian is on his back on the bed and he’s hovering over top him. 

He can’t help but stare; getting caught up in the way Sebastian’s skin gleams with sweat and his slick, his dick resting at attention over his abs being coated in his own release and Chris’ slick. It’s hypnotic. He’s a siren and Chris is a weak, weak man. 

He clears his throat, “tell me what you want,” his arms hold him above the other man, staring down at him just because he can. 

Thoughts swirl dangerously in his own head while Sebastian pulls his out of the tangle that is his head, trying to find one that makes sense so he can give it up. His eyes search Chris’ face, he feels his cheeks pink with the intensity of his gaze, somehow knowing that he’s not really finding anything he didn’t already know about but still being vaguely worried for whatever reason. 

When his omega speaks up his confusion deepens, “low-lower drawer,” he tips his head to the side so his face is pointing at the right side of the bed where one of his nightstands lives. Chris carefully steps his way over Sebastian’s spready body to reach into the bottom drawer of the furniture, sliding it open and not even bothering to turn his head to look inside of it, he just keeps his eyes on his omega. Said omega’s cheeks are even pinker than they were seconds ago, he swallows, dragging his hand lightly down his own chest and stomach and barely palming his dick. Not really trying to get himself off with his soft touches but probably just attempting to keep his brain focused on the task of staying verbal and lucid. Chris knows how hard those things can be. 

“Get the black one,” he breathes. 

Chris turns his eyes to find ‘the black one’. His eyes widen, his vision blurring for a moment while he takes in the contents of the drawer. There’s lot of toys. He recognizes a few as being inflatable toys- ones meant to be inserted and then turned on to simulate to the person using it the experience of being knotted by an alpha. Others he’s seen enough similar items on sex toy websites or catalogs to assume he knows what they do. 

He’s very glad there’s only one black toy because if he has to look at Sebastian’s collection of sex toys meant to bring him enough pleasure that he’ll end up crying and screaming and drooling for any longer he’s going to cum dry. 

Hands wrapped around the base of the toy, a dildo of some sort, Chris fights back the incoming waves of thoughts. Things most based around how pretty Sebastian definitely looks when stuffing himself full with this toy when he’s alone and desperate enough to get his pleasure from a silicone toy. He straddles Sebastian again, brandishing the toy shyly. 

“Wha-” 

“In you-”

They both speak at the same time, Chris’ eyes widening as his brain catches up enough to process what Sebastian has said. His fingers twitch, curling tighter around the toy while a pathetic whimper works its way out from between his shut lips. He tears his teeth over his bottom lip and stifles an accompanying noise continuing to stare at Sebastian. 

“You told me to tell you what I want,” he says, surprisingly blatant, he swallows and keeps looking at him with those lust darkened eyes, wide and unfairly innocent looking for the filth that pours out of his mouth next, “I want you to fuck me with it in… uhm, want, I want you to keep,” he touches Chris’ ass with hesitant fingers. Barely letting his fingertips come into contact with his body before pulling back. 

Chris’ own thoughts yell, oh, what the hell. 

He hears what Sebastian isn’t saying, god, he hears it loud and clear. And he wants it. 

Without thinking about anything else but what Sebastian needs Chris spins himself around, letting Sebastian have an eyeful of what he’s sure is his sloppy hole. Now that he’s paying attention he can feel how much of his cum has slipped out of him, how much of it has leaked down to his balls. He wiggles his hips uselessly. Just trying in a valiant attempt to get rid of some of his static like buzzing arousal. His dick has yet to perk back up but it doesn’t mean he’s not interested in this. 

His dick may not be hard but he can feel the tightness of his chest that means his nipples are hard. He can feel the turning of his stomach, the curling string of arousal tugging restlessly at him. It’s not polluted by the biologically driven, I need to be mated, to be held down, to be bitten and claimed. No it’s just his pull towards Sebastian. 

Using the tip of Sebastian’s toy he pushes a bit of the escaped cum back into himself, his eyes rolling back and his entrance fluttering under the attention. He does it again, his moan melting into Sebastian’s groan. 

The third time he collects more of Seb’s release he doesn’t take the toy away from his hungry entrance, he just slips it inside himself in one go. A truly gutted noise taking over his throat, the sound goes on for the entire push of the fake cock into him. His blood boils with the knowledge that this same fucking toy has probably been in Sebastian more times than he can count. The internal muscles of his cunt ripple and try to pull the toy deeper. 

Sebastian taps the blunt end of it, drumming his fingers along the silicone, drawing a purr of pleasure from Chris without his say. 

He turns back so he’s looking at Sebastian face to face instead of giving him a direct view of his gaping hole. A smirk pulls the muscles of his face tight as the unabashed awe he finds in the other man’s expression, confidence soaks through his skin and muscles and makes itself at home within his bones, “you took such good care a’ me, now let me take care of you.” He doesn’t bother to remove the underlying purr from his voice. He just watches Sebastian tremble under the weight of his voice. 

“Wanna show you something,” Chris offers, snaking his hands under Sebastian’s body to grope at his ass for a spare couple of seconds before he flips his prone body. Sebastian squeaks, losing the shocked noise to a murmur of a gasp when Chris pats his ass. It’s not a spank but it’s a close enough threat that it’s got him pushing his hips back and up. And then he’s presenting. 

And Chris is back to losing his fucking mind. 

His hindbrain decides he’s not only taking the present opportunity but that he’s going to completely seize it too, curling his arms tight around the very top of Sebastian’s welcoming thighs so he can jerk him off with one hand and control where he moves with the other. Burying his face in his ass, beginning to slurp at the sweet, excessive wetness spilling freely out of him. 

Sebastian wails into the pillows. His back arching deeper, effectively tilting his hips back and making it easier for Chris to go at his hole like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. It’s embarrassingly close to the truth. 

Chris circles the tip of his tongue around Sebastian’s hole just to listen to his breath catch, hearing him silently gasp and moan and then release a wrecked, awfully pretty noise. His hand jerks Sebastian off slowly, his hands are big enough that he doesn’t even need to tilt his wrist one way or another to engulf his entire cock. He squeezes the sweet little length of his omega harshly, attacking his hole with his entire mouth at the same time. 

The scream that’s ripped out of his throat is entirely raw- it’s got Chris panting into his wet skin, diving deeper to hear it again. Giving up on teasing his rim and just barely pushing his tongue into him Chris licks forward. Fucking his tongue into him and groaning with how absolutely all consuming his sounds and taste are. He feels like he’s on fire. And even though he’s only up to half mast at this point all he can do is continue to eat Seb out like it’s his only use in life and hump down onto the slick dampened sheets of the bed. 

He pauses to pant, his breathing getting stuck in his chest, the thick smell of his slick that literally right under his nose flying straight to his dick and perfectly up to his brain, his eyes have to shut against the hot sound of complaint that leaks out of Sebastian when he pauses. Taking his hands away from his hip and dick - a move which provides Chris with another bratty better-than-any-wet-dream-he’s-ever-or-will-have whimper of complaint - in order to spread his cheeks with one hand and sneak his index finger inside of him right alongside of his tongue. Sebastian does make a sound, Chris flicks his eyes open and looks up, Seb’s back is arched in an almost painful looking way- his head is thrown back and he would bet all of his Marvel paycheck that his mouth is gaped completely open. He shivers and groans at the mental image it provides. His brain throwing his back to how casually Sebastian had admitted to being a slut for having something in his mouth- wondering if he’d make the same face he is now when he’s on his knees. 

Himself and the bed are becoming very acquainted; he digs his dick harder into the mattress. Moaning into Sebastian’s skin before nipping at his rim, slapping him on the ass too for good measure and pulling back just enough to demand, “breathe Sebastian.” 

He does. 

His chest heaves and he lets out the most broken sounding wail he’s ever heard, high and feminine. Sounding just like a girl as he spills all over himself, gasping and losing it. His hips rock back towards Chris’ mouth and he delivers, licking and sucking at Sebastian and stretching his orgasm out like warm taffy between a kid’s fingers, they have yet to be told to not play with their food. 

Sebastian collapses onto the bed suddenly, jerking a surprised noise out of Chris as his mouth is forced away from Sebastian’s pretty little hole. He follows Sebastian down though, massaging his lower back while gently pressing his omega into the bed. Having him ride out the last dregs of his orgasm by humping the bed, watching with fascination and quickly arising arousal as his muscles contract and jump under his skin. The skin between his cheeks pink from his enthusiasm and shiny with an unruly mix of Chris’ own spit and his slick. 

He’s never seen anything better. 

After a couple moments spent taking his fill of the sight laid out before him like a feast Chris helps Sebastian squirm his way onto his back. Once settled Sebastian looks up at him, his gaze starting from his dick and traveling up his stomach and chest before their eyes finally reunite. Chris doesn’t think about what he was just doing until Sebastian’s eyes flick from his eyes down to his lips, then he does remember where his mouth just was. Already preparing to get up and brush his teeth.

His omega seems to have other plans, his arms ensnare the back of his neck, a weak whine escaping him when he tries to get up so he can, like, locate some mouthwash or something. He even opens his mouth to try and get his explanation out, figuring that Sebastian’s just being adorably clingy after cumming. 

No words get out. No words can describe just how good what happens instead of words.

Sebastian yanks him down and kisses him. 

Well, kisses maybe isn’t even the right word because Sebastian’s lips are on his before he registers being pulled down to where he’s lying on the bed. He’s just there. And Sebastian’s devouring his mouth rather than kissing him. Nipping and licking into his mouth, moaning and forcing Chris to swallow his desperate sounds. One of his hands that was cupping his neck comes up into the tiny amount of space between their faces and Chris realizes as his fingertips drag over his face, over the layer of slick that’s all around his lips and dripping down his chin, that he’s chasing the taste of himself. He groans; lightheaded with want. 

Sebastian wraps one long leg around his waist, pulling their bodies even closer and whimpering with the friction it brings. His other leg joins the first and then he’s completely hanging off of Chris. His arms tangled around Chris’ neck and face and his legs are around his waist, squeezing the sides of his body with those fucking legs that have always driven him crazy. The legs that he’s always had to try not to stare at, especially after it was pointed out to him via places on the internet - where he would rather not admit to going - about just how nice they look in his costume. 

Sebastian pulls away from Chris’ mouth long enough for him to see the wild look in his wide eyes and to remind him that not only are his legs stunning but so is the rest of his being. Chris swallows a small noise. Now he feels like the prey. 

He gets to look at Sebastian for not even a second because then he’s diving right back in but he’s not going for a kiss. No.

The other omega opens his mouth with a noise that has Chris’ legs squeezing together as a gush of slick tries to escape around the plug that is the toy sitting inside him, his dick leaks freely. Sebastian straight up licks his own slick off of Chris’ chin, dragging a small collection of it up his face and pushing it right back into his mouth with a hungry kiss. Doing it again but not devouring his mouth after he does it a second time. 

The second time he puts his own leftover slick from having Chris between his thighs into his waiting mouth he nips his bottom lip and doesn’t bother to lick away the delicious buzzing sting of pain. He only finds more of his slick and again pushes it into his mouth. Doing it until there’s a pool of it on his tongue and filling the bottom of his mouth. Then he just whispers roughly into the side of his face, “swallow.” 

Chris obeys before he can even fully process the word, helplessly whining at the taste even though, logically, he should’ve just gotten his fill. Something about the mix of his slick and saliva being so blatantly put in his mouth is unfairly hot. Filthy, really. 

His thighs squeeze together again and he knows Sebastian can feel how hard he is.

Before he can speak up and ask Sebastian to get him off, he doesn’t care how… and, okay, that’s a lie, he doesn’t care how he gets off so long as it’s Sebastian who decides it but Sebastian’s already making the decision. Sending Chris’ head reeling because he was just being so demanding and so predatory with the whole, I’m going to make you taste all the slick that got all over you when you rimmed me and now he’s slipping back into that innocent prey look. 

His eyes widening and whole face softening as he purrs out, “can feel how bad you wanna fuck me daddy.” 

Chris moans, his hips humping forward on their own account because as much as Sebastian loves that word he has to admit that he’s growing to be just as affected by it every fucking time he hears it spill out of those lips- he rests his forehead against Sebastian’s. Wondering how the hell he has been able to survive the experience. 

“Yeah,” he groans roughly, “you want that, baby?” Sebastian nods, hypnotically submissive and sweet all of the sudden, Chris lets one of his palms follow the path of his pale gold thigh, finding his entrance and just barely tugging on his rim, “just had my fingers and tongue up in this hungry cunt and you already want more?” 

He doesn’t know where his words are coming from - hasn’t known this entire time - but he does know that he loves the reactions Sebastian always has to them. Like now. Now he squirms, slipping a leg lower on his body and mewling. A slutty, slutty little kitten that can also somehow be a fearsome tiger depending on his mood. 

“Greedy,” he breaths over his lips, smirking at the debauched sound it elicits, “such a pretty thing like you… I had no idea, no idea how greedy and filthy you’d be. Got my hands full,” he emphasizes the word by sticking two of his fingers into him, “with you don’t I, gorgeous?”

“Daddyyy,” Sebastian mewls sweetly, dropping his legs one at a time from around him in favor of spreading them obscenely over the sheets. The movement is much more careful than Chris expects it to be- or it is until he thinks about the fact that he probably doesn’t want to dislodge the fingers inside of him with the movement. 

He clicks his tongue because he can, “answer me, Seb.” 

A bit more of that tiger creeps out of him, just tainting those pretty, soft, pure eyes and darkening them as he declares, “ ‘m greedy for daddy.” 

Chris shivers, mentally agreeing and humming aloud, tapping his fingers at Seb’s hip and kissing the side of his face when he lifts them up almost instantaneously. He slides another finger into his cunt even though he knows he doesn’t need it, purring “good boy” at him for the hell of it. 

The hell of it turns out to be Sebastian moaning and pushing back, lifting himself an inch or so higher and then dropping right away when it makes Chris’ fingertips push against his sensitive prostate. Keening and going limp. Feeling hunger build unbearably inside himself he curls his fingers to recreate that perfect angle and squirming with the reaction he gets. A gasp that barely hangs on through the drop of his jaw. The rippling of his abs, energy transferring from there all the way down to his hands that curl into a deathgrip on the sheets. 

Chris pulls his fingers out then, unable to take anymore of the teasing that he started himself.

When he brings the hand that was just inside of Sebastian down to use to guide his weeping, aching cock into Sebastian his hand is slapped away by one of his. He whimpers thoughtlessly, not even considering the fact that he can overpower him easily with their size difference and just going with the torture. Watching in complete confusion as Sebastian squirms his way over to be able to reach out for the handle for the top drawer in his nightstand. He pulls it open and the only logical conclusion Chris can think of is that he’s getting a condom but, god, he stifles a groan at the overlapping memories of the number of times he’s cum inside Sebastian over this section of time. 

Sebastian fishes out a little black rectangle instead.

Chris is caught off guard, literally with his pants down, as he watches Sebastian fumble with the item, tossing it easily by his spread thigh and returning to getting his palm around Chris’ length. He squirms, hypersensitive by this point in his heat, willing to go anywhere Sebastian is intent on leading him with a hand around his dick. He forgets about the retrieved object as the tip of his dick re-introduces itself to Sebastian’s cunt. 

The sensation of pushing into Sebastian has him moaning loud, his toes curling with the way his hot, tight, slick channel envelopes his cock and the way the toy inside him brushes his prostate. The muscles of his thighs and ass help his cunt contract around the toy making him milk the toy with every thrust into Sebastian. 

He’s already wrecked by it all and he’s only just thrust into Sebastian not even ten times. The noises Sebastian’s making echoing in his mind and sending sparks flying around his body, the wet clench of his hole making his brain drip out of his ears not to mention the sounds their bodies are making together, wet slaps that punctate every movement, the toy inside him being jostled with his own movement. He’s doing it to himself. Torturing himself with all encompasing pleasure as he tries his best to fuck the shit out of his omega. 

Then Sebastian picks up the fucking thing that he put by his leg and Chris lights up with more than he realization of what the little black thing is. Muffling his scream of surprise into Sebastian’s neck as the fucking vibrator in his ass kicks on. 

He thought it was just a dildo but, god, the fucking remote control to it says otherwise. The thrumming, relentless buzz of it in his ass says otherwise too. Pounding away at him while he pounds into Sebastian. 

He’s not sure who’s noises are louder but he doesn’t care because they’re not even kissing anymore, both so overcome with pleasure that’s lava hot, that they’re just millimeters apart, sharing air by panting wetly into each other’s mouths and occasionally brushing their lips together. Sounds pouring out of them and into the electric atmosphere between them. 

Sebastian thumbs the button to the remote an indeterminable amount of times before tossing it back onto the surface of the bed, getting lost between the waves of rumbled sheets as his vision whites out. Mewling into Sebastian and lighting his insides on fucking fire. Burning through his core and melting all of his body until he’s nothing but liquid, crashing into Sebastian like waves at a seaside cliff. 

Every thrust Chris makes has them moving up the bed a little bit with the power behind it. He thanks whatever deity is acting as a voyeur and looking down on them that they started out in the middle of the bed because this feels so good he wouldn't want to stop for the world. 

All he can think about he how fucking genius Sebastian is. How fucking mind blowing it feels to be stuffed full while he fucks Sebastian. How perfect everything is. How he knows Sebastian isn’t even going to mind for a second that they didn’t stop to think about grabbing the knotting ring because of the pleasure written all over every inch of him.

Lightning races down his spine and he can’t hold himself back any longer, his fingers turn to nothing but static that races up his arms and down his chest, pooling behind his dick and balls and throbbing to the beat of the vibrator inside him. Trapping Sebastian’s cum in him. Claiming him better than anyone else has or could while he claims Sebastian. He’s going to cum inside him. He’s gonna mark him up again and again and fuck him so full that even if they technically can’t get pregnat his stomach is gonna be rounded with it. His womb is gonna be full. 

More fire packs into his body until he’s not sure how all that he’s feeling can manage to fit in his body. 

Warning Sebastian with a hoarse wail and a harsh nip to the skin of his scent gland between heaving, sharp intakes of breath. Coming as close as he dares to piercing the skin with his teeth as he pumps his hips into him just to push back onto the thick toy splitting him apart. He spills inside of Seb like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. Abandoning all of his mental capacity to fucking him full, words trying to come out of him but completely failing under the onslaught of all that he can feel. 

Sebastian follows him off of the edge of the earth, coming again between them and silently opening his mouth like the experience is something he can’t not scream over but at the same time he doesn’t have enough air to make the noise. He wonders how broken and wail-like it would’ve been if he had had the ability to vocalize his pleasure, the snapping of the last supporting beam in him, who knows, maybe they would’ve gotten the police showing up at their door if he was able to let the noise go. All he knows is that it’s dragging even more cum out of him. Stretching his pleasure into one delirious experience as Sebastian’s internal muscles ripple around him tight and just on the right side of painful while the vibrator continues its assault. 

He lets all of his weight rest on Sebastian, feeling like an ancient building after the strongest earthquake it’s ever seen, crumbled to dust and ruins. It’s the best though. He feels broken and shattered, completely taken apart in the best way. He stews in it for as long as he can, letting everything glow gold around him under the shield of his eyelids, nuzzling into Sebastian to feel his throat vibrate against his cheek with the purr that’s inaudible but still there. 

Shakily, Chris finds himself able to regain enough brain power to locate the little remote to the toy in his ass, thumbing a couple buttons all at once in the hope that fucking one of them will turn the thing off. He gasps and jerks his hips forward when for a second the toy’s vibrations climb higher before turning off- pouring more lava into the empty mold that is his body. Shocking his system with pleasure far too intense and far too soon after his recent orgasm. 

Sebastian tips his head back with an easy, breathy moan, some of his hair partially stuck to his face with sweat while the rest fans out around him. His eyes are still shut, his cheeks and nose are still flushed, and his lips are swollen, a deep red from all the kissing and biting. He’s ethereal. 

The muscles in his chest tremble when he reaches up to playfully bat at his chest, one of his palms staying glued to his chest like it belongs there and the younger man makes a soft noise and choking on a quiet giggle, “too soon,” he slurs. Chris knows he’s not exactly bothered but he still is as careful as he can be when he settles back down to blanket his body with his own. Sebastian’s purr can be heard and not just felt this time. 

“Mmm hmm,” Chris agrees without reason, his own purr bubbling up and out of him thanks to his hindbrain taking over. 

More gilded, shining moments pass between them, glazed in honey and passing as slow as it would pour out of a wine glass. Chris doesn’t want to move and he’s again struck with the idea that he would die here and be content with that, he could suffocate right here- breathing in the smell of Sebastian’s hair with his cock softening inside of him and be just fine so long as he got to retain the memories they share in the gleaming afterlife. 

Eventually Sebastian begins to stir underneath him, all that pale gold skin coming back to the astonishing shape that is his body as opposed to the pile of melted sugar that he had been just a moment before. Their noses brush and Sebastian’s lips curl against his own- it feels like sunlight spreading down through his entire body when they share another kiss. This one is easy and lazy and perfectly defined by content happiness. No motivations of raging hormones or anything but the human need to seek out the one you love. 

His now completely soft cock slips out of Sebastian’s heat- Chris doesn’t find that he minds, sure physically that is the way they can be the closest to one another but it doesn’t feel all that different to having their shared fluids smeared across their stomachs when one of them curls closer. 

Sebastian sighs, it’s an untroubled, warm noise that flourishes into another little giggle, “god, we’re gonna have to buy a new mattress and new sheets after this,” he pauses and Chris’ chest fills so full of sunshine and white, fluffy clouds and blue skies that he wonders how it all fits- how he’s not splitting at the seams with bliss, “everything’s so wet,” his nose wrinkles with his continued statement. 

Chris kisses the expression away, adding his own laughter to the soundtrack of ease that’s surrounding them, helplessly breathing out, “we’re gonna?” Joy spreading into every corner of the bubble letters he’s apparently learned to speak in.

Sebastian’s nod and answer of, “yeah- we,” is lost in more traded kisses that drip with honey and daisies. Chris knows the definition of the words beatific and giddy and happy and a whole host of other words that revolve around the core idea of this feeling that he feels with Sebastian but he doesn’t think he’s ever known them the way he does right now. Right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!   
> I did it- an entire RPF that has A/B/O mixed right in along side the boys. 
> 
> Tell me if you like this. Or if I should write more of Evanstan because while I don't write for attention and kudos and comments and things Stucky is much, much more popular and therefore much more fulfilling to write because more people take it notice of it and I very much could use the boost of serotonin that comes with those things so... yeah! Give me any thoughts you've got. Any at all. 
> 
> **also I deeply apologize for all the awful puns


End file.
